<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Addiction by PhantomKuro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660679">Addiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKuro/pseuds/PhantomKuro'>PhantomKuro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hakuba is oblivious, M/M, conan has amnesia, conan is jealous, hattori is supportive, how to train your detective roommate, kaito is like an oversized cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKuro/pseuds/PhantomKuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Completed*</p><p>He woke up, surroundings swimming in his eyes. Not long after, finally a dark and empty street materialized itself in front of him. What had happened? All he remembered was a person in white shouting his name before everything became black.<br/>What was his name? Why was he here?<br/>His headache nearly killed him and poor Conan massaged his temples with a whimper. Ah, he felt blood on his forehead. Had he fallen?<br/>Conan flashed a helpless glance around, instinctively searching for clues to his last hours.<br/>But as a man dressed in a white suit landed in front of him, he felt the incredible urge to follow him.</p><p>Conan had lost his memories after a fatal accident at a KID heist. Short after he came to his senses he saw the famous magician thief and decided to follow him. What could go possibly wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, kaishin, shinkai - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Amnesia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up, surroundings swimming in his eyes. Not long after, finally a dark and empty street materialized itself in front of him. What had happened? All he remembered was a person in white shouting his name before everything became black.<br/>What was his name? Why was he here?<br/>His headache nearly killed him and poor Conan massaged his temples with a whimper. Ah, he felt blood on his forehead. Had he fallen?<br/>Conan flashed a helpless glance around, instinctively searching for clues to his last hours.<br/>But as a man dressed in a white suit landed in front of him, he felt the incredible urge to follow him.</p><p>Conan was mesmerized by him. Somehow he felt attached to this man. Did he know him personal? Friends? He hadn't noticed him yet and the chibi didn't dare causing any attention. His... his subsconcious told him he shouldn't attract this human's attention at any cost. But... to follow him? Conan shook his head, wincing again at the headache crushing his skull.<br/>If he could just remember anything...<br/>"Meitantei! Where are you...?!" he saw the stranger hissing. Meitantei? Great detective? Here was a detective? Perhaps this detective could help him regaining his memory.</p><p>Ultimately deciding against his instincts, the boy stepped out of the shadows and cleared his throat, surprised to see the thief whipping around towards him. Immediately he saw relief washing over his face before a cheeky smirk took its place.<br/>"Ah, Meitantei. You... you are bleeding. How do you feel? Can you make it back to your friends alone?"<br/>Conan narrowed his eyebrows and turned shortly back to see if anybody was behind him, then focused back onto KID.<br/>"...I'm a detective...? But... but I'm too young, ain't I?" he helplessly asked, a look of utter desperation forcing itself onto his face.</p><p>KID clicked faster than his brain did and within a second his relaxed body became tensed.<br/>"...do you remember your name? What is your name, Meitantei?" KID asked, his voice stern yet full of concern, pokerface long forgotten. The boy shrugged and avoided the piercing stare, shifting uncomfortable.<br/>"...I have no idea. But... but my instinct tells me to follow you. To... to stay close. Who are you? Are you my friend? Brother? You have to be someone very close to me," the chibi reasoned, earning a look of surprise.<br/>"...close? How flattering~ But I believe your amnesia. ...the usual you would have never admitted that and your eyes are honest."<br/>The magician breathed out a troubled sigh and cluelessly looked left and right into each road but both were alone.<br/>"I think it's for the better good if you don't know who I am. But... call me KID, yes?"</p><p>Conan nodded and closed his eyes for a moment to let this name sink in. It brought butterflies to his stomach but other than that didn't feel familiar at all.<br/>"Kid? Like, child? Kiddo? Are you really called like that?" he mused disbelieving and eyed the thief from head to toe. He didn't make the impression of an immature child. Said one just laughed it off and crouched down to lift Conan up.<br/>"Not like that. My name is 1412 but due to some funny writer's handwriting, it looked like 'KID'. Since then it went from 1412 to KID. Now let's go delivering you to your friends."<br/>Conan frowned and grabbed onto KID's jacket, shaking his head wildly.<br/>"N-NO! I wanna stay with you!! Don't you leave me now!!"<br/>"But Meitantei, you-"<br/>"NO! I DON'T WANNA!!"<br/>Conan was in middle of throwing a tantrum like a child and KID felt his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.<br/>"Gaki. Don't scream like that or the bad guys are gonna find us...!"<br/>"I'M NOT A BRAT!! I WANNA STAY WITH YOU KID!!"<br/>"Y-yes yes ugh fine! If I let you stay will you quiet down already?! We're both dead if Snake comes back!!"<br/>Immediately, Conan fell silent and shot a toothy grin at his pissed off 'friend'. A clear victory for him.</p><p>KID relaxed and in the next second made his way onto a roof, using his grappling hook.<br/>"I have no idea what I'm going to do with you... Are you sure you want to stay? I doubt you will remember anything with me around, it'd be better if you stay with family and friends than with me."<br/>Conan huffed and burried his face into KID's chest. He smelled sweet, like caramel and Conan felt himself becoming addicted to this scent. But lucky enough for him, KID confused his sudden urge to cuddle with something else.<br/>"Oh dear, are you tired? No wonder, you nearly died... Ah fine, sleep a little. I'll fly as calm as I can," he kindly whispered and hooked something onto Conan's belt.<br/>"Mhm..." came the agreeing noise back, Conan barely even registrated what the thief had said. Perhaps he really was tired.</p><p>Slowly, his eyelids dropped and the young detective slipped into a dreamless sleep. All of a sudden he sat up, panting and drenched in sweat. Conan had dreamed something but couldn't remember it; tho regarding how much his body trembled and how teary his eyes felt, it was horrible.<br/>Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the darkness inside the room. The detective laid on a soft bed, undressed to his underwear. Memories flooded back in of his last minutes awake and he shakily exhaled.<br/>"I... I have amnesia... Now that I think of it... KID never told me my name..."<br/>The tired child curled up into a trembling ball, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks once again. He didn't want to be alone. Not now.</p><p>Hesitantly, Conan raised himself and tiptoed towards the door. Unlocked... It didn't surprise him. He followed his instincts downstairs and flashed a glance left and right.<br/>Left: Kitchen.<br/>Right: Living room.<br/>He heard faint breathing from the living room and decided to change his direction.<br/>There he laid, sprawled out across the couch, covered in a blanket. KID. The only person he was able to rely on. Now that he got a closer look, that face didn't belong to a man but a teenager. How old was he? Seventeen? Eighteen? Definitely under twenty.</p><p>The child reached out and his hand hovered for a moment above KID's blanket. But then, he carefully lifted it and slid next to him against the warm body. Once below the blanket, he felt his tensed muscles relax.<br/>Conan rested his head on KID's chest and closed his eyes, clinging onto the older one's shirt, falling asleep rather quick.<br/>KID opened one eye, mildly surprised. His lips curled up into a mischievous smirk and he shut it again, his arm lazily wrapping around the chibi to pull him closer.<br/>"...aren't we clingy again..." he muttered before following his example and drifting back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even tho it was dark outside, KID's alarm went off and the thief nearly knocked Conan off of the couch as he jolted up. The chibi whined and rubbed in his tired eyes, glancing halflidded up at the Kaitou who let out a synchronized groan. His hand reached over Conan and turned the source of the disturbing noise off, then locked gazes with Conan.<br/>"Shouldn't you be sleeping upstairs?"<br/>The child froze and averted his gaze thoughtfully. Somehow, KID thought, this was adorable for the usual all annoying detective.<br/>"I... I had a nightmare..." he finally muttered and Kaito sighed, ruffling his hair.<br/>"I see... Those can be pretty horrible."</p><p>He swang his legs off of the couch and stretched himself, his back muscles showing off to the chibi watching him.<br/>"Coffee?" he offered two minutes later inside the kitchen and held up his cup.<br/>"...coffee?" Conan replied disbelieving, "I am way too young for that."<br/>KID laughed and pulled out another mug, pressing the switch to start the procedure.<br/>"Right, you don't even remember. I... I don't know if it'll be good to tell you everything, but I don't know too much either. Sit down and hear me out, yes?"<br/>Conan obeyed and climbed onto one of the chairs, curiosity picking at his nerves. Soon enough the magician put a hot damping mug of coffee in front of the detective's nose and he cautiously sniffed at it, wrinkling his nose in thought.</p><p>"Well... I should begin with your name. Your name is Edogawa Conan but that is only a name you use for cover. You claim to be seven years old and your parents live abroad. For the time being you live with Ran and her father at his detective agency."<br/>The Kaitou took a deep breath to continue and Conan watched silently. It was fascinating how easy he could sit calm and listen. Other children his age wouldn't have managed that.<br/>"Your real name is Kudo Shinichi. I don't know why or how, but something shrank you into this condition. You should be eighteen by now, my age. You-"<br/>Suddenly Conan bent over, his hands shooting to his head with a highpitched cry. KID went as pale as a bed sheet and was on his legs in the next second, his hand resting on Conan's shoulder.<br/>"Meitantei...! Oh god it was too much, wasn't it?! I'm sorry... I-I'll take it slower. Need a pill?"</p><p>Between tiny pained gasps the child managed a nod and his companion left the room. He couldn't remember. Why couldn't he remember?! His name was Kudo Shinichi but he used a cover name. Shrinking?! This was impossible! How could he have been seventeen before?! Tears rolled down his cheeks like waterfalls and Conan forced himself to take a sip of his coffee to calm down. Fortunately, it worked and tasted much better than he had expected it. He took a second sip right away.<br/>The Kaitou returned and Conan gladly swallowed the pill before he became tired again. All the stress was getting to him and he felt like ready to pass out. KID made a worried noise and handed him a phone.<br/>"Here, that's yours... If you need anything, I saved myself in your contacts. Gotta go to school now... Go to bed again, yes? You need it. Ah and, if we go out in public some time, could you call me Onii-chan or something like that? People... are sensitive to the name KID."<br/>Conan gave a drowsy nod and slipped off of the chair to shamble out of the kitchen while Kaito left his house, whistling in joy. But as soon as the door closed Conan changed directions and went into the living room to curl up on the couch, covered in KID's blanket with his sweet smell all around him.<br/>He needed this comfort.</p><p>Kaito paid little attention in class, he kept himself entertained by pranking all kinds of people. But his thoughts, oh surprise, hung at Conan.<br/>He had made sure last evening to let all evidence to his real identity disappear, even tho he had shown him his face. He never knew wether Conan would attack him if he regained his memories.<br/>"Can you believe that?!" Aoko hissed, shoving her phone into his face, ripping him out of his thoughts.<br/>"What is it?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" he replied annoyed but nevertheless, still granted her a glance.<br/>"Conan-kun went missing since last heist! People are sure it was KID but Otou-san doesn't believe that. Do you really think KID kidnapped him?"<br/>Kaito had to try his hardest to not laugh at the unintended pun and answered her with a blank face.<br/>"Don't you know KID? He doesn't steal people."<br/>"Yes, but... still..."<br/>Aoko looked sad, too sad for his taste. And he couldn't do anything to sooth her worries.</p><p>Meanwhile, Conan found out something quite interesting. His glasses were fake, he didn't even need them. Huffing, he threw them into the trash. Why bother with glasses when he could see just well?  Despite that... There was a broken tracker on them, too. His luck it was broken, he didn't want anybody to find KID's house. KID had enemies, dangerous enemies, he knew so far. Perhaps they even stuck that thing onto him? He assumed it broke because of his fall.<br/>Conan aimlessly wandered around the house, trying to memorize everything to be of use later on. He honestly didn't want to bother his friend with asking him about everything.<br/>Later on he had an idea, and a pretty good one, too.</p><p>Kaito entered his house and heard the welcoming hiss of pans while a smell of fried flesh tickled his nose. He couldn't help but sprint into the kitchen, startling the young detective who wore one of Chikage's way too big aprons and stood on a chair to use the stove.<br/>"Meitantei what are you making? I didn't know you could cook," he asked, licking his lips. He could get used to this. Conan laughed and helplessly gestured in the air.<br/>"Trust me, I had no idea. Apparantly, I can. For now I'm just preparing pork with ramen... Hope you like that."<br/>"Of course! That's great of you, seriously."<br/>Kaito let a small banner appear in his hands which told 'Good work Meitantei!' and Conan laughed again. He sat down and watched the child cook for a few minutes, speaking up soon after again.<br/>"Not wearing your glasses, huh?"<br/>"Why should I? Figured I don't need them. I threw them out into the trash. There... there was a broken tracker on them. I'm glad it was broken, who knows who could have entered by now."<br/>Kaito froze and nodded, chewing on his lip. If anybody would see Conan with him, he would be dead. But he didn't hesitate to believe that kid would stand up for him either.</p><p>"Say, KID... What are these for things?" Conan asked after finishing a delicious dinner, motioning onto his belt, shoes and watch.<br/>"They aren't ordinary, that much I can tell."<br/>KID mused for a moment wether to tell him or not but decided to do so.<br/>"Well... This watch is a narcosechronometer. See, you can open it and aim at someone like that to knock them out. But you have only one needle, so don't ruin it! It also works as a small telephone to contact somebody, has an integrated USB-stick and can be used as a flashlight. But I doubt it'll do too much, the battery isn't that long-lasting. I think there is also a small camera inside tho I cannot tell you how to use that."<br/>Conan stared onto his treasure, positively exited.<br/>"Wow, that's awesome."<br/>KID muttered something about 'not on the other end of the watch' but continued nonetheless.<br/>"Your belt can produce soccer balls. You usually use them to knock out criminals, in addition with your shoes. Those are powerkick shoes which strenghen your kicks horrible much. Your belt can also create one gigantic soccer ball and one that explodes."<br/>He eyed the boy up and his gaze fixated onto his tie.<br/>"And that thing you usually use to imitate someone's voice. Normally combined with knocking said person out, of course. You're some adventurous detective~"<br/>Conan beamed with joy and if it wasn't for the fact their use would have caused attention, he would have tried those things right away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Report</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both, full to the brim with dinner, settled down on the comfortable couch inside the living room. KID pushed the blanket aside and leaned back with a groan.<br/>"I'm so jealous, Meitantei!" he finally exclaimed, earning himself a surprised look of the boy.<br/>"...jealous?"<br/>"Hai! While you are back on doing easy elementary school stuff I have to put up with studying hard for finals."</p><p>Conan looked bothered for a second, not sure how to answer on that while KID snorted, patting his back.<br/>"Chill, it was a joke. I'd probably freak out in your place."<br/>Conan rolled his eyes and allowed himself to jab the thief into his ribs. It was light but still hurted and KID yelped.<br/>"Ouch! Let's watch tv."<br/>He snatched the remote from the coffee table and switched on the tv, his attempt to start a conversation rudely interrupted by the news.<br/>"And now the second day KID Killer Edogawa Conan went missing! The police walks in the dark, no trace had been found. Next to me is Mouri Ran, daughter of the great 'Sleeping Kogoro' and to that part of KID Killer's inner circle."<br/>A frustrated Ran gritted her teeth and yelled into the camera, startling KID a little. He had run into her various times and she was a dangerous opponent when angry.<br/>"Conan-kun! If you can hear me, please hold on! We're doing our best to find you! Don't worry, I'll save you!"</p><p>KID flashed a glance at Conan's face but it remained emotionless. The magician began to chew on his inner cheek, reaching for the remote to switch the channel but Conan was faster.<br/>"No. I... I want to see that," he whispered, eyes glued to the tv. Kaito couldn't read any emotion of Conan's face during the whole report and at the end, he was the one to switch the channel.<br/>"KID... I... I don't remember her, but... I... I don't want to see her suffer... cry... Did I make her cry before? It feels so h-horrible..."<br/>A sob interrupted him and the magician sighed, creating a rose in his hand to hold it out to the detective. He took it absently and tucked it behind his ear, like it was a common act for him to do so.<br/>"Calm down yes? I'll disguise as your mother and bring you back for an hour. Don't worry, I'll make up a story. Then you can stay legal with me or rather, your mother~"<br/>Finally a small smile grew on Conan's lips and KID exhaled in relief, phew, he had the detective all cheered up.<br/>"Yes... that would be nice..."</p><p>Both settled down once more and subsconciously, Conan inched closer to the highschooler. He didn't know why but he felt so at ease with this boy it nearly scared him. He was so comfortable, so warm, so understanding... Family? Certainly family. But he wasn't family. All he knew about KID was his nickname and age.To mention...<br/>"KID?"<br/>Said one raised one eyebrow. He had his attention.<br/>"They called me... KID Killer. Did I hurt you? Who... who are you really? You know I'll find out sooner or later anyway."</p><p>And immediately the tv was turned on mute while the thief sighed. His gaze focused forward, his voice sounded a little distant.<br/>"Exactly. That's why I won't tell you. If you're staying with me for longer, I want to keep it friendly and don't let our opposite opinions get to us. And for the note... don't worry, you couldn't ever injure me serious."<br/>Conan fell silent after that, he had no idea how to respond. But his instincts told him it was better to not press any further, even if he would have loved to do that. Sooner or later he was going to find out about his secret anyway.<br/>A smile made it's way onto his face and he closed his eyes, easing into the comfortable couch.<br/>"...it's not much, but... I somehow know you... liked to hand me roses... Lots of roses... I kept them inside a vase until they would wilther. It's great to remember at least that, isn't it?"<br/>"Yes, it is," KID answered but Conan knew he didn't mean it. He saw he was scared... he didn't want Conan to find out.</p><p>Somehow they ended up cuddling on the bed again, just because Conan was afraid to have nightmares again. KID didn't mind it much, he liked to care for his beloved Meitantei. It was nice to be close to him without the need to watch out for soccer balls or his narcosechronometer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mouri Ran</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dressing up as Edogawa Fumiyo was nothing for the talented thief, an hour of preparation and he was ready to strike. Once he stepped out of the bathroom he had occupied the whole time, Conan couldn't help but wonder if both were the same person.<br/>KID smiled in a cheeky manner and twirled, enjoying the way Conan's cheeks flushed in embarassment once he came to notice his staring.<br/>"Ready? I brought you spare glasses. Wear them, else Ran-san recognizes you as younger version of her childhood friend Shinichi who you actually are."<br/>Conan rolled his eyes but accepted the hand KID held out for him. He hated to admit it but he was pretty frightened to leave KID's house, he knew nothing of the outside world anymore.<br/>At least he had his guardian with him.</p><p>The costumed KID guided him past lots of houses and showed him the direct way to the train station. He breathed out a sigh and flashed a glance at the map.<br/>"Oh Kami-sama... Why do you have to live in Beika? Ekoda is much better, you know? And I wouldn't have to travel just to see you."<br/>"Lazy dumbass," Conan confidently muttered and let out a curse as KID poked him in return.<br/>"Oh cheer up you pouty potato. If you leave the talking to me we'll end up just fine."<br/>"I have the feeling we once had this conversation," he finally said and KID froze. Ways to kill the mood, Conan style.<br/>"...yeah we did."</p><p>Inside the train only one seat was free. Grinning to himself he sat down and pulled the chibi detective possessively onto his lap, yet the boy protested by squirming as best as he could.<br/>"O-oi! S-stop moving already will you?!" KID quietly hissed, "Or do you want to get crushed in the mass?!"<br/>Well, Conan had to admit defeat there. KID grumbled some not very nice sounding words and rested his chin on Conan's shoulder.<br/>"Sometimes I hate you, you know that?"<br/>"What is it?" he innocently replied, putting on his best 'couldn't harm a fly' smile. Much to his amusement, KID kept quiet but obviously pouted. Conan let out a soft sigh and patted his arm.<br/>"Oi stop sulking already, I'll buy you sweets later."<br/>"Sweets? I want two packs of chocolate ice cream and I'll forgive you."<br/>"One pack."<br/>"Deal."<br/>Both shook hands with total serious faces and snorted right after that. It was really fun being all childish.</p><p>"Conan-kun!!" Ran screamed and in the next second pressed the tiny detective into her chest. Kaito, alias Edogawa Fumiyo, looked like ready to blow a fuse and he didn't even know why.<br/>"Ah, Ran-chan. Conan was in a private hospital up until now and I strictly forbid them to mention anything about his accident to public. He suffers from amnesia about the accident, all he remembers is a white person trying to prevent him from falling..."<br/>He trailed off as Ran beckoned them to follow her inside.<br/>"So he wasn't kidnapped?"<br/>"No. Someone found him laying unconcious on the ground and called me through Conan's phone. Of course, I immediately came to check on my baby."<br/>"Of course," Ran nodded agreeing, then frowned and bent down, raising Conan's chin with her hand.<br/>"I doubt after that you'll visit any KID heist so soon. It's just too dangerous, no matter if KID Killer or not."<br/>Conan grew wide eyes at that and luckily Ran misinterpreted that and shook her head.<br/>"Don't give me that look, Conan-kun. Trust me, you won't chase that thief so soon again. It's better like that, you are way too young for such things anyway."</p><p>KID freaked out behind his smile but played it cool.<br/>"Nono, I'd appreciate it when he continues to visit. It always makes him so happy. By the way, I will take Conan with me for a while... Could you hand me his belongings?"<br/>Ran nodded and disappeared further into the house. As soon as she was gone Conan turned around with a bitter smile on his face.<br/>"Heist? Thief? That's your secret? And I was, no, am your best opponent? Is that the reason they call me KID Killer?"<br/>Kaito's silence was enough for him, Conan let go of his hand and sat down on the couch, burrying his face into his hands with a sarcastic laugh. The sad magician didn't make a move to approach him, he knew it would have made it even worse.</p><p>Conan hadn't moved yet as Ran came back, a suitcase in her hands.<br/>"I called the school and informed them Conan-kun won't be returning so soon since he has to recover."<br/>Her eyebrows narrowed as she saw the crushed detective on the couch and immediately her mother instinct went off.<br/>"Conan-kun...?"<br/>No answer and KID sweatdropped. Would he tell on him? He could always disappear with a smoke bomb.<br/>"Are you-"<br/>"I'm tired," he interrupted her coldly and got up. "I want to go home, Okaa-san." Conan grabbed KID's hand and didn't spare one glare at the utterly confused Ran. Kaito on the other hand, shot an apologizing glance.<br/>Conan kept staring forward the entire way back and KID seriously started to feel nervous. He already knew for sure there would be a huge lecture waiting for him once they returned. But Conan didn't tell on him and hadn't called the police yet, perhaps there was hope. At least it was a good sign.</p><p>But as his own housedoor slammed shut in front of his nose, locking him out of the house, he knew he had fucked up.<br/>"Meitantei come on!! That's not funny!!"<br/>"GO BREAK IN, YOU ARE A THIEF!" came the reply and Kaito flinched a step away.<br/>Great.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hidden and still Watching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito sighed as he tried to stare his locked front door down. That bastard detective.<br/>He hid behind a large bush and began to undress, slowly turning back into Kuroba Kaito. The thief kept flashing cautious glares over to his neighbor, Nakamori-keibu, in case Conan had called the police. Most likely, that man was the first one on his heels and Hakuba the second.<br/>Kaito shruddered and shook his head to get rid of the mental image.</p><p>Sighing, he picked out one of his lockpicks, the one he usually had with him and began to work on his door. He heard a satisfying click within a minute and tried to push the door open, yet to no avial.<br/>"Ano gaki (That brat)..." he cursed and instead used the secret entrance leading to his KID-room. He had everything down here he needed. Spare clothes, most of his school stuff since on every of his notebooks his name was scribbled upon, food and even a bathroom.<br/>He wouldn't show himself to Conan until the chibi felt better.</p><p>Conan, after making sure every way into the house was blocked for the thief, settled down in the kitchen. He waited next to the coffee machine with an impatient expression and finally grabbed his mug, taking a big sip.<br/>He burned himself but didn't care. Conan felt so betrayed. KID was a thief. A famous one, obviously. And he used to do everything possible to capture him. Why couldn't he remember? They must have had various encounters as detective and thief.<br/>Were other detectives in Tokyo? Did he work alone? He knew about a Mouri-detective, KID had told him he used to live with him. Was he good? That name didn't ring any bells.</p><p>The boy leaned into the soft cushioned chair and finally relaxed. He didn't know what to do now. Tell on KID? Spoil his plans? Or keep quiet?<br/>Conan couldn't answer his questions. KID had taken him into his domain, his house, his last resort and decided to live with his worst enemy. Were they worst enemies? Regarding his nickname KID Killer, he must have been a pain in the ass for the famous thief.<br/>Conan sorted out his thoughts until the evening, occasionally wandering aimlessly through the rooms. Now that he thought about it, he had no proof KID was KID. He still didn't know his name, barely the location of the place he lived in and there were no signs of any family he could have tracked down, not even speaking about any unusual gadgets related to a thief. The materials to craft masks and clothes he had used to impersonate his mother had appeared out of nowhere, too.</p><p>Without KID the house was way too silent. Somehow the silence felt familiar, how lonely he realised he was... Had he been lonely before? Conan didn't remember.<br/>The detective slowly took the wooden steps downstairs after a small nap and began to feel a little bad about leaving the KID outside his own house. Why didn't he break in yet? As a famous thief he should have been able to do at least that. Would he even return...?<br/>All of a sudden Conan began to feel anxious. What if KID had disappeared the moment he had locked him out?<br/>No. He shouldn't bother with that now. KID probably just gave him time to calm down. After all, he cared about his Meitantei. Right?</p><p>The boiling pot in front of him on the stove calmed him a little as he stared into it. Conan cooked again and set soon enough the table. He placed a bowl for KID onto the place the head of the house commonly sat at and sat down, hopefully glancing left to the window and across the table to the door. No sign of KID.<br/>"...itadakimasu," he mumbled and bowed to the empty seat next to him before he slowly munched on his food. That was the first time he had eaten alone since his accident. Conan didn't like that.<br/>Perhaps KID was just busy.<br/>Perhaps KID wanted to give him freedom.</p><p>***</p><p>KID didn't return the following days either and Conan felt horrible. He wished nothing more than to see the cheeky thief again.<br/>His memories didn't come back yet. Conan didn't know anyone else than KID. He wanted KID. Only KID. He needed him so bad it drove him insane.<br/>But Conan didn't cry.<br/>He had started a routine and this helped him managing his day. He would get up at eight o'clock, brush his teeth, take a shower and dress himself for the day, then prepare breakfast with his favorite coffee and just like this, he calmly began the new day.<br/>Every time he cooked, he prepared food for his friend, too, even though KID never came. Did KID even consider him his friend? He couldn't know. His pokerface was just too perfect.</p><p>KID who lived the whole time inside his secret chamber, kept watching and observing Conan the whole time. He swore to not come back until Conan clearly said it. It was clear the detective waited for him, alone regarding the extra meals he prepared every single day for KID. Much to his surprise the chibi hadn't left the house a single day and kept himself hidden in the dark the whole time.<br/>He had to do a lot of convincing to Aoko so she wouldn't barge into his house anymore. Kaito couldn't risk her to uncover Conan's presence inside his house. Still, he came over every day to eat breakfast and dinner with the Nakamori family.</p><p>But soon enough, he received a call of Jii. A new target. Kaito sighed and flashed a glance at his costume. It had been a week since he dared to wear it. Perhaps now, it was time to do so again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hattori Heiji and KID</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Conan watched the news the next evening, he nearly fell off of the couch. He saw a file photo of his companion Kaitou KID.<br/>"-Nakamori-keibu already organized his task force and plans to catch the thief with a new strategy. But will he succeed? Tonight we'll report live in action and hopefully get a chance to talk to the phantom thief in person!"<br/>Damned timing. He had turned the television on too late, now he didn't hear where KID would strike.</p><p>Conan jumped off of the couch and searched through online articles while putting on his shoes and jacket, together with the spare glasses KID had brought him.<br/>Good. He knew the location. Three hours left.<br/>The child snatched the keys off of the table and opened the front door, locking it behind him as he went out for the first time since days. Alright, where was he? He had memorized the way to the train station.<br/>Conan bought a ticket and hopped onto the train in the last minute, choosing to stay near the doors so he wouldn't be squished too much. A heist. KID was about to do a heist. How did they work? Did he use a gun? Did he hurt others? Conan wasn't sure if he wanted to find out but he desperately needed to see him.</p><p>Arriving at the location, he inspected almost instinctively the area. His heart pounded with pure exitement, a positive one. He yearned to face KID, to confront of him, perhaps even capture him... for him alone.<br/>The first officer who saw him gasped and stepped aside, letting the detective pass.<br/>"Conan-kun! Good you're here, we could need help capturing that pest. Hattori-kun is already inside."<br/>Conan nodded and stepped past him, emotionless watching everything even tho on the inside he was bursting with joy. Who was Hattori? An acquaintance? His senses told him he was a detective, too. How long did he know him? Were they... friends?</p><p>Members of the task force greeted him whereever he went and Conan honestly was confused. Why was he that famous? The child rested one hand on one of the tables and absently caressed the smooth material.<br/>KID was about to show up and the detective began to doubt himself again. What if he wasn't skilled enough to catch him? His heart started to pound as closer the announced deadline came.<br/>A gasp behind him caught his attention and Conan whipped around, surprised to see a dark skinned male. A baseball cap...? That kind of rang a bell. He knew him, somehow, he just couldn't pinpoint it.<br/>"Kudo!" Heiji whisperyelled and ruffled his hair with a grin, yet Conan showed no reaction to that.<br/>"Good ya're back. Let's catch KID together. Imma prove ya now that Osakan detectives are better than Beikan ones~"<br/>He stuck his tongue out and Conan tilted adorably his head. Ah, he came from Osaka. His outlooks told him he wasn't a member of the task force and thus, had to be a detective. Hattori.<br/>"Uh... Sure. But today I don't feel so well, so I don't mind staying back now." Conan set up a fake grin. He might as well play along to this, he had the feeling in Hattori's near he would encounter KID.</p><p>Conan accompanied Hattori the whole evening and observed him as close as possible. His deductions, the way his eyebrows narrowed and he turned his baseball cap around once he was in middle of reasoning... Conan had known all along how fascinating detective work was but with a partner like Hattori, it was ten times the fun.<br/>Hattori discovered dozens of traps KID had set up beforehand and the boy looked impressed. KID was a challenge. But that wasn't enough, he needed to know more.<br/>"Say, Hattori..." he began, confident about dropping the honorifics like Hattori had done, "What do you think how KID will strike?"<br/>Heiji stopped in middle of the exhibition hall and smirked, his eyes darting upwards to a vent.<br/>"He'll most likely come from there. I betcha KID is goin' to use gas... Ya have ya gas mask Kudo?"<br/>Conan frowned as he finally realized Hattori addressed him as Kudo the whole time. He knew about his secret identity?! Conan knew he needed to ask KID for further information.<br/>"Uh... No... Forgot it."<br/>Hattori raised his eyebrows but nodded.<br/>"Hai hai... Then just go and wait outside. Ya can ambush him."<br/>Conan nodded and left the exhibition hall. He didn't know why but his instincts told him to take the stairs into the higher levels.</p><p>Finally alone with his thoughts he began to review today's events. He had met Hattori Heiji, his rival and obvious best friend. His colleague, someone who knew his secret identity. Conan debated to wether it was a good decision to trust him with his amnesia or not but decided against it. For now he needed to focus onto KID.<br/>Conan hid behind a few decorative plans in near of a balcony. This escape route was so obvious he facepalmed as he saw nobody guarding it. Time to test his gadgets. If KID wouldn't give him attention he would just attack him with a well placed soccer ball.</p><p>For a long time, all he heard was silence. Until all of a sudden, a shot went off and he saw the Kaitou falling down onto the balcony. Conan's eyes shot up wide and he darted towards the thief, harshly patting his cheeks to keep him awake.<br/>"Oi! KID! Stay awake!! Heard me?! Stay awake!"<br/>KID opened his indigo eyes and smiled at Conan, pain hidden behind his pokerface. Conan's heart skipped a small beat to see his halflidded dazed face like that.<br/>"Meitantei-"<br/>"Shh. No. Don't speak. Anything to stop the bleeding?" he helplessly asked, glancing at the growing red spot on KID's side. The wounded male nodded and slowly moved himself to sit against the railing, keeping a careful eye onto the entrance of the balcony.<br/>Conan didn't waste any time to push jacket and hemd up, then proceeded to wrap a thick bandage around his torso. "Good. That should stop the bleeding."</p><p>The detective sat up and rested a bloody hand on the magician's face, worry pooling out of his voice.<br/>"KID... KID who attacked you...? That... that isn't the first time, right?"<br/>KID shook his head and sighed, all events of the last week forgotten.<br/>"No. Happens a lot. But usually I'm able to avoid bullets. This time..."<br/>He breathed out a sigh and flashed a glance upwards, two floors above.<br/>"I protected Nakamori-keibu."<br/>Conan frowned and sat down next to the magician, his hand resting on KID's shoulder. There was a river down below, decorated with blooming cherry trees all around the area. The setting sun dived the scene into a golden shine, creating an overall wonderful picture.<br/>"Hah... I should have expected a phantom thief to hold a heist in such a cheesy location," he snorted, trying to cheer the male up. It worked, a huge cheshire smirk came onto his lips.<br/>"I am a gentleman thief, romance is in the package."</p><p>Both locked eyes and for a moment, time stood still. The heist was forgotten, the task force was forgotten, KID's wound was forgotten. It was them on a balcony, enjoying the setting sun and cherry blossoms all around them.<br/>Suddenly Conan averted his gaze and so did KID, the magician awkwardly coughed to fill the silence. Why was his heart beating so fast? Most likely it was the adrenaline.<br/>Conan burried his face into his hands, mainly to cool his flushed cheeks, tho he left a small bloodstain on his skin.<br/>"S-so..." he finally broke the uncomfortable silence, "can you make it home...? Do you have anyone who would help you? I doubt I could support you enough to smuggle you unseen out."<br/>KID nodded but mused for a moment afterwards, his gaze dropping to the river. Conan gasped and smacked his shoulder with a hiss.<br/>"No you're not going to jump into the water!!"</p><p>KID laughed and instead pulled out his phone to text someone.<br/>"Done. He should be here any minute."<br/>He hesitated a moment before eying the exhausted child up.<br/>"...you're going to keep me a secret? Even now that our jobs make us enemies?"<br/>Conan adjusted his glasses, a nervous gesture KID had noticed him picking up since he became Conan.<br/>"I... No. No I will keep you a secret. You... you're not a bad person, KID. I know you have a reason for all this."<br/>His smile fell and the detective shot a deathglare at him.<br/>"And it better be a good one, else I'll take last target and shove it up your goddamn-"<br/>KID gasped and covered his mouth, a playful frown on his face.<br/>"Meitantei, such words aren't for children!"<br/>That earned him a hard smack against his arm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hattori Heiji or KID?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KID and Conan couldn't progress what was happening, as fast as the balcony door flew open and Hattori stormed at them. KID's reflexes got the best out of him, he pulled out his card gun and fired two shots at the Osakan detective, pinning his sleeves into the wall behind him. A few more aimed ones and Heiji couldn't move his arms at all.<br/>Conan frowned and inched a step closer to the magician while Hattori gritted his teeth in frustration, struggling as if his life was on the line.<br/>"Ku- Conan! Shoot 'im! What are ya waitin' for?! Hurry up and-"</p><p>Hattori froze as he read the situation and finally realized how both of them looked, covered in sprinkles of blood.<br/>"What the-?! What happened?" he pressed out between his lips. KID laughed and proceeded to raise himself onto his legs but Conan grabbed his jacket and shook his head.<br/>"No moving. Rest."<br/>Heiji narrowed his eyebrows as the thief actually obeyed and his voice hinted an angered tone.<br/>"...what is tha' goin' ta be? Conan don't tell me ya work with 'im!"<br/>Conan gasped and shook his head, no, he wasn't going to help KID commit his crimes. He would just... overlook them? Pretend they didn't exist?<br/>"N-no, I wouldn't ever approve of that. But he is wounded."</p><p>Heiji snarled at the Detective of the East. Conan had just pulled the title of a detective into dirt. He helped KID. A criminal. Something had happened. Probably at the same evening Conan had disappeared. At KID's heist.<br/>"KID YA BASTARD!!" he screamed, trembling in fury, "WHAT HAVE YA DONE TA KUDO?!"<br/>Hattori couldn't care less he exposed his friend's identity. That wasn't his Shinichi, the one who despised all kinds of criminality, the one who he partnered up with on occasion, the one... he called his best friend.<br/>"Tantei-han, I can ensure you I haven't-"<br/>"SHUT YA STUPID LYING MOUTH!! I DON'T WANNA HEAR YA STUPID EXCUSES!!"<br/>Conan watched Heiji screaming at the injured phantom while he just tried to explain himself. KID knew it was better when Hattori knew the truth, but the hotblooded Osakan wouldn't listen a single second. He kept raging and screaming and suddenly, Conan had enough.<br/>"STOP!!" he screamed on top of his lungs, trembling in exhaustion. That all was too much for him. Much to his surprise, both the Detective of the West and Kaitou KID silenced.</p><p>"Choose. Which side will ya stand on? Ours, justice? Or the criminal one?" Hattori calmly asked after a moment of silence but no one could have been deceived by that. The detective wore a pokerface but underneath his voice was soaked in betrayal and fury.<br/>"Justice," Conan stated automatical.<br/>"Then catch 'im. Prove me ya're still a detective."<br/>The young detective slowly led his hand towards his narcosechronometer and felt KID next to him tensing. Conan gently opened the watch and his finger reached for the button to release the needle. He aimed...</p><p>...at Hattori Heiji.</p><p>"D-don't move."<br/>Heiji's eyes shot up wide and in the next second his eyebrows narrowed.<br/>"...so that's ya choice. Fine. I'll hunt ya from now on, too, and make sure everyone knows ya're now the enemy. And believe me, when I catch ya... I'll smash some sense into ya skull."<br/>Conan felt tears forming in his eyes; the boy shook in adrenaline. Why did he want to cry so bad? No. He needed to explain himself. He tried to open his mouth but his voice didn't come, he couldn't speak. Heiji shifted his glare from Conan to KID and spoke in a calm yet dangerous voice.<br/>"...you stole my best friend from me. That means war, KID."<br/>Conan paled in an instant and shook his head hastily, tears finally pooling out of his eyes.<br/>"H-Hattori no...! I... I-I have amnesia!" he finally blurted out and both parties froze. Slowly, Hattori repeated the word.<br/>"...amnesia."</p><p>Conan began to sob, trembling slightly but never loosing the grip on his watch to put Hattori down if necessary.<br/>"I-I woke up, H-Hattori. O-on the day I disappeared, alone in a street. I-I didn't remember who I was, at all! M-my name, what I was doing there, a-all I knew was my head was crushing me and I had blood running down my forehead..."<br/>KID felt it necessary to wrap his strong arm around the child, somehow looking protective.<br/>"A-and there he was... landing in front of me on the ground... He knew who I was, what I was doing here, he knew everything. E-even before I tried to approach him, my instincts told me to follow him. H-he called out 'Meitantei', worried and nervous-"<br/>Conan hesitated and slowly lifted his eyes from the ground back at the Osakan, trying to keep on talking even tho his sobs kept interrupting him.<br/>"He took me with him. I-I don't know my past, w-who I am, w-why I shrank! KID w-was nice from the beginning, h-he let me live with him, sleep at his side, he acted... he acted like a brother. All he gave me about him was the name KID. I-I just recently found out what he actually is on his heists..."</p><p>Hattori gaped at his best friend in utter horror. Kudo didn't remember anything. He had amnesia.<br/>Realizing Conan needed a moment, KID breathed out a sigh and absently began to pet the chibi's head to calm him.<br/>"I tried to fill him in about himself, but he cried out in headache as I only just finished the basics of his two personas. I haven't had a chance to try it again for more yet..."<br/>Conan finally lost it as he heard the quiet noise of a soundproofed helicopter and raised his voice, nearly yelling at the darkskinned boy<br/>"Y-you have to understand! I don't know anybody. Felt familiar with anybody. I felt with no one this close as... as with KID. I-I know he has a reason for all this. But... m-my instincts tell me to stay with him. With the only person I feel familiar with. I-I just know that when I stay with him, I will regain my memories!! I-I'm sorry, Hattori."<br/>A rope fell down onto the balcony and KID fastly hooked himself in, then grabbed Conan with both arms and smirked.<br/>"See you next illusion, Tantei-han. Don't worry~ Meitantei is in good hands."</p><p>He tugged twice at the rope and immediately got pulled up into the air, fastly disappearing out of sight with his treasures. The phantom thief smiled down at the slowly calming boy and didn't look surprised to feel him hugging him.<br/>"You chose me. Over Hattori. I'm flattered~"<br/>Conan grumbled but didn't dare to smack his arm, who knew wether the thief could still hold him or not.<br/>"I-it was the right decision. And still... It felt like I just killed my whole family."<br/>KID sighed pityful and rested his chin on Conan's head.<br/>"He'll understand. He may behave like an idiot but is quite intelligent."</p><p>After a lot of struggling Hattori managed to free himself and returned into the building. Kudo had amnesia. Amnesia. Kudo, of all persons, him. The one whose memory and talent they needed to destroy the Black Organization.<br/>Instead of reporting what had happened the Osakan took the next bus to the hotel he stayed in for the heist and went into his room. It wasn't Kudo's fault. He would have went with the person he felt familiar with, too. But why KID? Why not Ran-chan? Or Mouri-san? Or Hattori himself?<br/>He couldn't answer that yet but he was going to figure things out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Shared and Secret Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jii flew the two boys to a park and let them down there. KID immediately held himself at a bench, exhaling sharply and letting go of Conan.<br/>"J-Jii returns the helicopter now a-and then comes back to pick us up. Looong way till Ekoda..." he explained and the tired child nodded.</p><p>Kaito made an effort to reach the street and the chibi quietly followed him.<br/>"...what do you say? Should we try it again with your memories?" KID hesitantly offered and Conan froze for a good minute before nodding.<br/>"But I'll choose what I want to know. Tell me... Who exactly is Hattori?"<br/>KID sat down at the fence, hidden between a few bushes and Conan inched closer to join him. It was getting cold and thief was a perfect source of heat.<br/>"Tantei-han... His name is Hattori Heiji, public also knows him as Detective of the West. You, Kudo Shinichi, are the Detective of the East. You met... I think it was because Tantei-han wanted to have a battle of wits against you. You figured out the solution and beat him, what impressed him. Since then you became some sort of friendly rivals."<br/>Conan rested his hand on his temple for a moment. No, no incoming headache yet.</p><p>"As you knocked him out as Conan to solve a case he woke up in the middle of it but played along. As soon as the audience left he exposed you as Kudo and then your friendship deepened. He is one of the very few persons who know your true nature. He's hotblooded, strengh and stamina are beyond brutal..."<br/>KID couldn't suppress a snicker.<br/>"He is a pain in the arse."<br/>Conan giggled along and eyed their surroundings for a moment before refocusing his attention onto the white phantom.<br/>"I see... No, that doesn't ring a bell either."<br/>"At least you know now, right?"<br/>"True."</p><p>Soon enough a car stopped close to them and the Kaitou raised himself with a whimper.<br/>"That's our cab..."<br/>Conan frowned and grabbed KID's hand to rest it on his shoulder, offering him to lean onto him like that. Much to his relief, his companion took his offer and both shambled to the car.<br/>"Bocchama!" a man exclaimed and rushed to help Kaito while Conan slid into the car. With Jii's help, KID settled down next to him while the man took his seat at the front.<br/>"Home, bocchama?" he asked and KID nodded with a yawn.<br/>"Yeah... I really want to sleep..."<br/>Conan suddenly frowned and flashed a glance at the exhausted phantom.<br/>"Did you have dinner yet? Or ate at all?"<br/>The answer came a bit late.<br/>"...I had breakfast. Does that count?"<br/>Conan groaned and burried his face in his hands. That guy took worse care of himself than Conan as Shinichi.<br/>Immediately the detective sat up again. Shinichi. He remembered a bit about himself. Conan closed his eyes to examine the memory properly and was left surprised at the scene.<br/>Shinichi got scolded by the girl KID had introduced him as Ran.<br/><em>"Seriously Shinichi!! If I wouldn't be bringing you food you wouldn't eat at all! Take a break of these stupid cases! You can't just live on coffee. Coffee is not a replacement for food! Did you listen?!"</em></p><p>KID next to him frowned and turned towards Conan as he became silent. The chibi didn't look too healthy either. The small war against Hattori got the best out of him and now the chibi looked ready to pass out right away.<br/>"Meitantei? Are you alright?"<br/>His words were a mere whisper, but KID's ears were sensitive enough to registrate them.<br/>"I remembered something. I didn't... I didn't take care of myself as Shinichi either."<br/>His lips curled up into a smug grin and he proudly raised his chin.<br/>"Well, that means you can't scold me for doing so~"<br/>Conan looked up and with a daring expression made eye contact. Despite his pokerface, Kaito had managed to cheer the boy a little up.<br/>"Sometimes I hate you."<br/>"How charming."</p><p>Both entered the house together and Conan hung the keys back at the board he took them from, then took off his shoes and put on some slippers. Kaito on the other hand just straight walked inside and began to undress to his underwear.<br/>"Finally out of that costume... Ugh. I am sweating, tired and hungry."<br/>Conan frowned and flashed a glance at the whiny phantom. Should he make some food for KID...? Or had that been just a mindless complaint?<br/>"You never brought me ice cream," KID suddenly said, his eyes fixated onto the small fridge. Conan gasped and a grin came onto his face.<br/>"Well, I didn't find you and didn't know where the next store is in Ekoda."<br/>"I get it I get it... Let's go tomorrow, I'll show you-"<br/>"Don't you dare. You need to rest," Conan interrupted him and with a stern expression shooed the thief upstairs. Today both needed to go to bed without dinner, no one wanted to go out for takeaway or cook on their own.<br/>"Hai hai Okaa-sama," the thief dryly replied but took the few steps into his room.</p><p>With boths consent they slipped underneath the sheets of KID's bed and Conan instinctively inched closer.<br/>"To be honest," the boy began in a quiet voice, "I didn't quite believe you when you told me I should be around eightteen years old by now... But now that I actually remembered myself in that age..."<br/>"I know it's quite unbelievable. But it happened. Tomorrow I can tell you about the others who know your secret, yes?" came the just as quiet answer and KID wrapped an arm around Conan to keep him safe.<br/>KID didn't know why he did that the whole time. Touching Conan whenever he could, and if it was just a pat on his shoulder or head. To actually sleep with the great detective in one bed. He hadn't minded from the beginning but now that he thought about it, this was a little strange. And this weird sitation at the heist... Both had locked eyes far longer than appropriate. He wondered if Conan had realized that, too. But KID wasn't going to ask him.</p><p>It wasn't long until KID noticed how much Conan had quietened down and a small smile came onto his lips. No matter wether amnesia or not, the boy trusted him with his life. He presented himself so vulnerable by now...<br/>Kaito let a sigh pass his lips. Nobody but Heiji knew about their current situation. He wondered wether the detective had told on them or trusted them to not go too far in this agreement.<br/>What would happen when Conan regained his memories? Would everything be over? Their... friendship? Did Conan regard him as friend? KID paused for a moment and looked back down onto the sleeping teen in a child's body.<br/>Could he even refer to him as a friend? Conan had been a loyal ally all along, Kaito knew that. Once they shared a goal, both would have united forces without any hesitation and Conan never betrayed him.<br/>Yet he doubted any of the other detectives would have done that, either.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sweet Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Kaito was earlier awake than Conan. He slid out of his grasp and searched for his corset.<br/>Yes, Kuroba Kaito owned a corset.<br/>It helped him hide wounds from his chest down to his hibs and this was the perfect time to wear it again. He carefully positioned it and tied it shut, tight but still gentle so nothing of his usual bodybuilt would have been disturbed. The young Kuroba slipped with ease into his school uniform and eyed himself a last time in the mirror.<br/>"Perfect. Just..."</p><p>At that moment he remembered they had P.E. today. He needed an excuse to why not participate... A cold was just too easy. A twisted ankle? Was enough to exclude him from most of it.<br/>Now, how could he act this properly out? He fumbled around with his secret stash and finally pulled out a new bandage. He had no other choice than to fix things like that.<br/>The teen sat down and tried to bend forwards but his wound immediately protested and he ended up muffling a cry of pain. Shit.<br/>"KID...?" a tired voice mumbled from the bed and the teen grew a sheepish smile.<br/>"Sorry, did I wake you? I'm just getting ready for school."<br/>It needed two minutes and another pained hiss of Kaito for the chibi to progress his words.</p><p>As if stung by a wasp, the boy shot up and stumbled over towards Kaito to stop this madness.<br/>"Are you insane?! You can't just-"<br/>"I need to, Meitantei. If I miss school today after KID got wounded, Hakuba is on my trail again."<br/>Conan looked up, confusion sprawled all over his face. Hakuba? What was a Hakuba? Kaito allowed a gentle chuckle to leave his lips and leaned back into his seat, his wound thanked him for this.<br/>"Right, you don't remember. He's also a highschool detective, from London. He's a halfbrit and sticks out like a sore thumb, I'm sure if you ever see him you'll recognize him. But Hakuba's the only one who ever figured out my identity... He just hadn't had evidence for his claims."<br/>Conan lowered his head and nodded. And now KID searched for another reason to convince others of his immobility.</p><p>Conan sighed and knelt down between the thief's legs, patting his lap twice. The thief complied and shifted his foot onto Conan's thighs.<br/>"I'll help you," was his only explanation until the child began to work on the bandage. First, he gently patted any kinds of crumbs off of Kaito's foot (god knew he had woken up in the middle of the night and had eaten cookies in bed) and skillfully wrapped the thief's smooth skin into a white bandage.<br/>Kaito silently watched and suddenly, a tiny thought came into his mind. It was for a split second and the thief almost hadn't noticed-<br/>But the appealing image of a certain teenager between his legs, concentration lasting on something else than his foot, definitely hushed across his inner eye. Kaito tried his hardest to keep a pokerface as a blush desperately wanted to claim his cheeks.</p><p>As soon as Conan finished his work, the chibi raised himself and watched the other closely.<br/>"...do you need crutches?"<br/>"No," Kaito fastly answered, "puts too much pressure onto my wound."<br/>Both left downstairs to eat breakfast and finally, Kaito got up from his chair.<br/>"Meitantei, I want to trust you with something."<br/>"Trust me?"<br/>Conan turned his full attention to the thief, surprise hidden behind his mug of coffee.<br/>"Yes. I mean... You proved yourself often enough to me. Your alter person would have punched me for ruining your fun, but... I have friends who like storming into my house at most unfortunate times and it would be suspicious when you can't tell who I am."<br/>Kaito took a deep breath and Conan watched with a pityful expression. This must have been extremly difficult for the thief, to trust a detective with his identity.<br/>"My name is Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinare. Nice to meet you," he formally introduced himself and Conan couldn't suppress that tiny grin.<br/>"Kaito the Kaitou... any connection, perhaps?"<br/>"Yes. My parents had humor."<br/>"Your... father was the first one, right? A female doesn't fit into the profile. Regarding of what I have gotten of information of Nakamori-keibu, he hunts KID since way longer than you have been born. By the way... What will you do with the stolen goods?"<br/>KID blinked twice and chuckled. Good deduction for somebody who had lost his memories, he had to admit that.<br/>"Already done. I never keep the targets, I send them back to Nakamori-keibu."</p><p>Both chatted for a while until Conan suddenly pointed out how late it was and KID stormed out in a fit of curses. Damn. Conan frowned as he glanced at the breakfast table. KID hadn't made himself bento for today.<br/>"Oh well... I can just bring him some."<br/>Figuring out where a Kuroba Kaito would attend school was a piece of cake for the little detective.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hakuba Saguru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito felt utterly smug as his teacher bought the twisted ankle and ordered him to rest on the bench. Today it was basketball... Not Hakuba's favorite sport but the one he was best at. He merely needed to throw high enough and heck, he could even dunk.<br/>Kaito watched the halfbrit with growing interest. Usually, these two played on opposite sides since Kaito and Hakuba were the best players.<br/>Hakuba had height and a calculated aim on his side together with strengh, and Kaito opposed him with his speed, agility and strategy. The coach adored his two best players.</p><p>Now that Kaito was on a forced break, his team was no match against Hakuba. With mild irritation he watched Hakuba score point after point alone and by the time the game ended, his team was utterly crushed.<br/>Panting, sweating and yet still full of his own victory, Hakuba approached Kaito with a questioning glare.<br/>"I didn't have time to ask yet, but why exactly aren't you playing?"<br/>Either Kaito imagined it or Hakuba had just sounded disappointed. No, he was disappointed. Hakuba came to Japan in search for an intellectual rival and had found his master in Kaitou KID, his rival in Kuroba Kaito. Not being able to competete in a physical battle surely must have lowered his mood.<br/>"Twisted ankle," the teen replied nonchalant and motioned onto his bandaged foot. Hakuba raised one eyebrow and didn't look at all like he bought it.<br/>"As if a twisted ankle holds you back from battling me. What happened?"<br/>The boy breathed out a sigh. He should have expected Hakuba to be a tough one to convince.<br/>"You usually play basketball with hands, don't you? If I use my hands to walk I can't play. And kicking the ball out of your hands is against the rules. Why are you making such a fuss out of that?"<br/>Hakuba looked like ready to defend himself but Kaito didn't let him.<br/>"Next P.E. lesson I'm fit again, promise. But that you put so much concern into my wellbeing... How sweet of you, Hakuba-kun~" the gentleman thief smugly purred and Hakuba scoffed yet retreated. Good, situation disarmed.</p><p>Back in his classroom Kaito fell exhausted onto his chair and leaned back. He didn't have anything to lean against in P.E. and his injury punished him for that. Luckily, nothing reopened. At least the thief didn't feel any blood.<br/>Aoko settled down next to him and looked utterly exhausted. Great, one bonus point of no mop-swinging today. Not that Kaito would have tried today...<br/>"Seriously Bakaito, how could you twist your ankle?!"<br/>"Believe it or not, I actually slipped and fell down the stairs."<br/>Aoko stared at him and he couldn't suppress a grin. Yeah, a Kuroba Kaito didn't just trip. Yet she seemed satisfied with that and changed the topic again.<br/>"It's nice outside, why don't we eat our bentos below the cherry tree? Don't worry, I'll save the spot."<br/>"You? Saving any spot? You're a snail, Ahoko. Better ask Akako-chan."<br/>Aoko puffed her cheeks and turned sulking away.<br/>"Bakaito. You're slower than me now, if you want it or not!"</p><p>Suddenly Kaito remembered something and with a cry of despair opened his bag.<br/>"No!! I forgot to make bento!!"<br/>Aoko flinched and flashed a glance at her friend who currently overdramatized the whole sitation.<br/>"Kuroba Kaito!!" the teacher yelled and the boy immediately cried back.<br/>"I forgot my bento sensei!! The end of the world is near!!"<br/>"Holy Kami-sama shut up already! I'll share with you!" Aoko hissed, already embarassed by just watching him throwing such a tantrum.<br/>"Yay!!" the magician squealed and pulled the girl into a tight hug, earning a squeak in return.<br/>...but he didn't get past the extra homework the teacher assigned him as punishment.</p><p>During the lunchbreak Aoko really had been fast enough to reserve the place under the cherry blossoms for them. Both teens sat down and within a few minutes, Hakuba joined them. Enemies or not, Hakuba preferred Aoko's and Kaito's company a lot more than his fangirls.<br/>With a the expression of a kicked puppy, Kaito jealously eyed Hakuba's and Aoko's bento.<br/>"Unfair... So unfair..." he repeated until Aoko allowed him to eat a bit of hers. He already wanted to take the offered chopsticks as he saw something or rather, someone behind Hakuba. Looking as lost as on the first day of his amnesia, Edogawa Conan stood in middle of the school yard, cluelessly glancing left and right.<br/>Kaito's already opened mouth closed and he got up, expression turning serious. Did something happen to his detective?<br/>Hakuba raised one eyebrow at the thief and turned his head, his sharp golden eyes immediately recognizing the boy.<br/>"Conan-kun!!" he shouted and waved the boy over, surprise on his face.</p><p>Said chibi detective flinched and whipped towards the noise, realization and a bit of relief covering his face. He jogged towards the trio and smiled, holding a bag out to Kaito.<br/>"You forgot to make bento today, Kaitonii-san. Gomennasai, I distracted you. I brought you some!" he childishly exclaimed and Kaito pulled Conan into a hug, squealing into his ear.<br/>"You are a lifesavior, Conan-kun!"<br/>Conan heard him addressing him with his name for the first time, not with his usual nickname. He... he liked it. It brought a warm comfortable feeling and the boy subsconciously relaxed.<br/>As Kaito sat down to dig with joy into his food, Conan sat down across of him and watched him grinning.<br/>"I was surprised I didn't see any fish in your fridge, so-"<br/>"D-don't mention this word again!" the thief gasped, colour draining from his face. Hakuba grinned and turned to Conan for explanations.<br/>"He is horrified of fish, ichthyophobia. Hello, Conan-kun. Nice to see you again. But... why are you bringing Kuroba-kun lunch?"</p><p>Conan frowned but accepted the new piece of information while he observed the two strangers. A blond male, fairly tall, foreign and yet accentfree japanese. Hakuba. And Ran. No... He examined her closer. Similiarities were there, but this wasn't Ran. Her reaction would have been different.<br/>"Uh..."<br/>Kaito grinned and quickly jumped in.<br/>"This is Edogawa Conan. My mum is befriended with his family and he stays over for a while until his mother is back from a business trip. But yes, why are you bringing my bento? Are now my wife or mother?"<br/>"Husband if any," Conan absently replied, eyes still focused onto Hakuba. He was a detective. A detective very close to KID and the male wasn't bothered the slightest. But he was. Why was his chest tightening at this view...?<br/>It was the deafening silence which made him realize what he had answered to the now priceless looking Kaito.<br/>"I-if we play housing I gotta be a husband or the child! But since you forgot y-your bento I gotta be the husband!" Conan squeaked, trying to save the situation somehow.<br/>It worked.</p><p>"Awww!" the Ran lookalike cooed and went to introduce herself.<br/>"I'm Nakamori Aoko, Kaito's neighbor. If you need anything, come to us, yes?"<br/>"N-Nakamori?! As in Nakamori-keibu?!" Conan gasped and shot a horrified look over to Kaito who just shrugged with a carefree grin on his lips.<br/>"Yes! That's Otou-san. And someday I'll be Nakamori-keibu and catch KID!" she bellowed just like her father and Conan flinched while Kaito rolled his eyes, grinning like an idiot. Hakuba on the other hand, wasn't satisfied with his answer.<br/>"But... Why exactly Kuroba-kun's house? Didn't you live with Mouri-san?" he poked further and Conan froze slightly.<br/>"Okaa-san said she doesn't want to bother the Mouris any further. And Kurobaokaa-san begged us to hand me over until Okaa-san is back. I liked it there, so I agreed. And it's really funny there!"<br/>Kaito nodded impressed at the boy, he obviously loved his lies. But as Hakuba shifted his piercing glance to Kaito, he looked as innocent as ever.<br/>"I'm not so sure wether it's so good to let you stay with a Kaitou KID," he commented, earning an overdramatized groan of the Kaitou right next to him and a smack of Aoko.<br/>"Kaitou KID?" Conan repeated in a clueless voice, playing along while Kaito pulled a face as if he had bitten into a sour lemon.<br/>"Hakubastard thinks I'm Kaitou KID, even with my various alibis and absolutely no proof of that."<br/>"You don't seriously expect me to believe these halfhearted excuses you call alibis," the halfbrit contered and Aoko sighed, flashing a pityful glance to the youngest detective.<br/>"That goes like that every single day. Gomen you have to witness this."<br/>Conan simply shrugged and put on his best innocent face, stealing a piece of both Hakuba's and Kaito's bento.<br/>"Well, I haven't seen any evidence to this claim yet."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Saving a Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conan agreed to wait for Kaito's classes to end in the café opposite of the school building. The thief liked to see his favorite Tantei leaving the house on his own, it promised a hint of confidence to manage life alone from his companion.<br/>Since his amnesia he only left the house at Kaito's side and followed him in his house like a little puppy.</p><p>As soon as Conan sat down, ordered himself a piece of lemon pie (he had no idea why but clearly was in the mood for it) and assured the waitress he just waited for his friend's afternoon classes to end, he leaned back to relax.<br/>Images of his coversations flooded his mind and his head fell with a groan onto the table. Why on earth did he claim to be KID's husband?!<br/>Conan had saved the situation and avoided the awkward moment and yet... He knew for sure Kaito had looked past his childish words. Or was that just an anxious fantasy?<br/>"I'm such an idiot..." he muttered, not even cheered up by the piece of lemon pie the waitress put down in front of his nose.</p><p>Suddenly, his phone buzzed and Conan jolted in surprise. Who on earth called him...? Nobody ever called him. He unlocked his phone and scowled as he saw why. KID had blocked all his contacts despite Hattori and himself.<br/>But in the next second, he knew why. Considering his reaction after KID had told him about himself... the phantom thief must have been afraid to see this happening again if he came too fast in contact with persons he knew.<br/>"Moshi-moshi?" he finally answered, hesitation clear in his voice.<br/>"Kudo," Hattori said, somehow distant. Conan didn't wonder about that, he had chosen an international thief over his best friend.<br/>"How's it goin'?" Heiji finally asked, tension leaving his voice. Ah, he wasn't mad anymore. Good.</p><p>Conan felt himself relaxing, too.<br/>"I'm fine. I finally got to know KID's real identity. He trusted me with it after I had made my choice yesterday- Gomennasai, Hattori. I... I hope you aren't too hurt by that."<br/>The detective heard a sad sigh at the end of the line.<br/>"No... I mean yeah, I am. Doesn't happen too 'ften my friend chooses a criminal over me. But... If ya're feelin' safe with 'im, I gotta support that."<br/>Finally, Heiji's lips curled up into an amused grin.<br/>"Now tell me, Kudo. What's it like, livin' with KID?"<br/>Conan felt a smile growing on his face, too, Heiji really managed to cheer him up.</p><p>"Well," he began in a smug tone, "you can imagine him as a mix of a giant cat and whiny child."<br/>Heiji laughed and shifted on his chair inside his room, resting his feet on his desk.<br/>"How come?"<br/>Conan closed his eyes for a moment and reminded himself of all the time both had to get to know each other.<br/>"Like a cat, he has the habit of disappearing whenever he pleases. He left me a whole week alone once I found out KID was an actual thief. And if you try to give him attention when he doesn't want it... You can dye your hair back to its original haircolour. On the other hand, if he wants attention you're not willing to give... He just sprawls out all over your lap or just in general over you and whatever you kept yourself busy with disappears in a cloud of smoke."<br/>Hattori answered this with a few seconds of silence until he bursted out laughing. A loud crash at his end declared he had just fallen off of his chair.<br/>"Oh my god are ya serious?!"<br/>"D-definitely."<br/>By now, Conan had just as much trouble controlling his laughter.</p><p>"But that's not all! Sometimes he is just too clumsy with everything. You could imagine an uncatchable Kaitou to be always perfect. But you haven't seen him in the morning when he wakes up and acts like a spoiled brat."<br/>Conan grinned and pulled his fly up to his lips, changing his voice into KID's.<br/>"Meitantei I swear to god where are my shorts?! I need to feed my doves Kami-sama will you stop making so much noise?!"<br/>The boy laughed and dropped the act.<br/>"He is the most childish person you would have ever seen."<br/>Hattori couldn't stop his laughter at the moment. It felt great to chat with his best friend again, just to hear his voice and know he didn't die yet.<br/>"S-so watcha doin' Kudo? Wanna hang out?"<br/>Conan shook his head and flashed a glance towards the school building.<br/>"Sorry, promised KID to wait for the end of his classes. We want to try it with the memories again."<br/>"What?! I knew KID's young but still in school?! Thought he was a college student or some sort of tha'."<br/>Conan shrugged with a sigh.<br/>"Somehow all of us detectives know he is young. But enough of that..."<br/>He took a deep breath and tried his best to not appear too curious.<br/>"Oi Hattori. KID told me quite a few things about you after we came home. Mainly that you're a pain in his arse. But... can you tell me something about you, too? I'd like to get to know the Osakan detective."</p><p>He began to feel worried as Hattori didn't answer for a moment, but once he did, he felt his cheeks darkening.<br/>"Kudo... Ya just referred to KID's place as... home."<br/>"I-I did?" he spluttered embarassed and hastily ate a fork of his ordered pie.<br/>"Ya did. Don't tell me ya seriously like it so much in there. Or is it not his place but him? "<br/>Conan gasped and shook his head. No, that was impossible. KID was a good friend, nothing more.<br/>"I doubt it. But I guess I have no other emotional connection to another house, it's not that abnormal."<br/>"...true. Jeez, tha' gave me a scare," he whined and Conan rolled his eyes. Seriously, what did Hattori expect?</p><p>"Oi and, Kudo?"<br/>"Mhm?"<br/>"Dontcha get startled, heard it? You kinda have some curse followin' ya. Around ya alotta people drop dead. Jus' solve the case 'n everything's good."<br/>"Uhh... Hai."<br/>People... dropped dead? Around him? It hadn't happened the whole time.<br/>"That didn't happen yet... Do I have to worry?"<br/>"Since ya're with KID nothin' happened? Wow. Tell him from me he's gotta play lucky charm for ya."<br/>The young detective groaned but nodded. Flattering this huge ego wasn't a good choice at all, but he had nothing to loose.</p><p>Hattori and Conan kept chatting for quite a long time, discussing mindless things and Hattori was the one to reawake his marvellous interest in Sherlock Holmes.<br/>That was, until a certain thief plopped down into the seat across of him and grinned. Conan narrowed his eyebrows and lifted his finger for him to wait a second, interrupting Hattori's talk-flash.<br/>"Gomen Hattori, but KID is here. Yeah, I have to go. See you around. Yes yes I'll tell him."<br/>He hung up and KID's happy expression dropped for a split second before his beaming smile returned.<br/>"Hattori says you are my lucky charm. Please don't interprete anything into-"<br/>"Ahahaha! How flattering~ Is he going to court me now, too~?"<br/>"There it goes... W-wait what do you mean, 'too'?!"<br/>KID merely shrugged and his grin turned sharper, razor alike.<br/>"You were the one petting me, bringing me food and calling yourself my husband."<br/>"I swear to god KI-"<br/>Said one hastily covered his mouth with a whine, looking left and right.<br/>"Not so loud idiot...!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. An Awkward Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conan looked mildly surprised to see Aoko waiting in front of the café. The girl greeted him with a hug and hooked herself into Kaito's arm to walk off. Conan flashed a small glance at the older boy but he didn't seem too bothered by it, more like he was used to it.<br/>This situation reminded him of something... In the deepest parts of his mind, he knew this picture. What was it?</p><p>Conan gritted his teeth and glared onto the sidewalk as if it had personally offended him. Perhaps... Ran? Yes, it was Ran. With another girl...<br/>"God what is her name...?!" he muttered desperately and tried to form the image inside his mind. Ran... and another girl... dragging... who were they dragging? And to where? Kudo Shinichi! They dragged him as Kudo Shinichi away, just like Aoko did with KID! Ran, Shinichi and-<br/>"Sonoko!!" Conan exclaimed, eyes shooting up wide. Aoko jolted and jumped a step while Kaito just stared at him.<br/>"Who?" Aoko asked puzzled and Conan found himself pushed back into reality. The reality of him accompanying an international jewelry thief and his childhood friend home. He laughed and turned with his best smile around to the girl.<br/>"I-I just remembered a funny sitation with Sonoko-neechan!"<br/>"I see. Can you introduce us to her someday?"<br/>"Uh... Y-yes of course!"<br/>Conan made a mental note to never let this happen.</p><p>As soon as the door of the Kuroba-household fell shut behind them, the thief grinned and ruffled through Conan's hair until he looked like a minature of Kaito.<br/>"You remembered something! Do you know who Suzuki-san is?"<br/>Conan merely shook his head but his eyes were filled with curiosity.<br/>"Who is she?"<br/>"Ah, she claims to be Kaitou KID's number one fangirl. She is the heiress of the Suzuki company, her uncle Jirokichi often challenges me. Just because I stole his front page of the newspaper~<br/>Conan snickered and actually could imagine that pretty well. It was a good sign for both of them, maybe someday Conan would finally remember all the times both had encountered each other.<br/>KID flashed one of his wonderful sharp smirks at the shrunken teenager and walked past him into the living room, settling down on the couch. Conan quietly followed him and fell yawning into the cushions.<br/>"I'm glad your memories are coming back, even it's only bit by bit."</p><p>KID and Conan watched tv for a while until the magician yawned and sprawled halfway over the tiny detective, his head resting on his chest. Conan made an amused sound at the back of his throat and watched the gigantic lap cat making himself comfortable.<br/>"...never knew you're so comfy..." he murmured and Conan hummed along.<br/>"I never knew international Kaitous like to cuddle."<br/>He didn't want to admit it but his Kaitou blanket felt just as comfortable. Warm and gentle, he felt at ease like that.<br/>"You make a good bed, that's all. Are all detectives such good mattresses?"<br/>Conan's lips curled up into a grin as he snickered, his voice hinting a bit of challenge.<br/>"I want picture evidence when you jump at Hakuba and Hattori."<br/>Immediately he regretted his words as he saw the dangerous flicker in KID's indigo eyes. This Kaitou here took dares very serious.<br/>"No wait-! That was a joke! Hattori is gonna kill you!"<br/>"Haha, remembered him again? Yeah, he probably will."<br/>"No. But I spoke enough with him today to get a hold of his personality and trust me there, he'll use his kendo sword to slice you apart."<br/>KID laughed softly and burried his face into the chibi's chest.<br/>"Should he try that, I'm ready..."</p><p>Conan rolled his eyes but couldn't hide his smile. The boy lifted his hand, hovering for a minute above Kaito's head. Should he?<br/>Slowly, he lowered his palm and let it disappear inside his fluffy hair. God it was so soft... and KID didn't seem to have anything against it. In fact, once he curled his fingers to scratch gently along his skin, the phantom thief let out a consented purr, melting against his touch like a cat.<br/>He had his own pet Kaitou, that was for sure. Soon enough his breathing slowed down and Conan knew, KID was asleep. But he didn't doubt either, as soon as he did any unplanned move, the boy would wake up again.<br/>For now he just enjoyed his company. Glasses found their place on the small coffee table and Conan felt his eyelids dropping, too.</p><p>Until a loud bell ripped them out of the comfortable embrace. Conan jerked up and nearly headbutted the thief if he hadn't jolted up, too.<br/>Both entirely displeased over the loss of sleep, Conan was the one to get off of the couch and walk to the front door.<br/>"I'll shoo them away... Do you want any dinner? I could go for some western dishes," the boy offered while Kaito fell back into the comfortable couch. A noise which sounded like 'Yes' was all Conan received as answer.<br/>He opened the door and stared in utter surprise at the blonde male.<br/>"H-Hakubanii-san?" Conan exclaimed, and he had literally no idea where that came from.<br/>"Uh... Yes. Conan-kun," the halfbrit said, clearly fidgety at the unexpected greeting. "Would you mind getting Kuroba-kun...?"<br/>He nodded with a deep sigh. Great, that about a calm evening with only the two of them. Conan gave the way free and walked ahead towards the living room, Hakuba following him with guest slippers on.<br/>"Kaitonii-san?"</p><p>A mild grumble came from the couch. Hakuba quietly cleared his throat and the thief sat up in an instant, alarm visible all over his face.<br/>"Sorry to bother you at this hour, but in fact I wanted to see if you needed any help whatsoever. It shouldn't be easy... housework all by yourself. And a guest as Conan-kun shouldn't be bothered with such things."<br/>Kaito raised an eyebrow, already lightly annoyed. Yet his smile remained as sweet as ever.<br/>"Oh how nice of you, Hakuba-kun. But in fact, I manage my life perfectly alone."<br/>"I must insist-"<br/>"Oh come on," Kaito huffed out, the warmth of his smile vanishing like it had never existed, "I know what you're trying to do. You're keen on checking yourself wether I twisted my ankle or got shot like KID did. But I must disappoint you, your plans are discovered."<br/>A sickly sweet chuckle made its way past Hakuba's lips and he shook his head.<br/>"You wound me, Kuroba-kun. I couldn't ever bring myself to think of such motives."<br/>"Sure. In fact, why don't you stay for dinner? Then I can prove you perfectly how capable I am of living on my own."<br/>The air between them became incredibly tense and Conan swallowed. Great. Kaitous in a bad mood meant horror for everybody.<br/>"This sounds like a perfect idea, I will accept your invitation."<br/>"Good."<br/>"Fine."<br/>"Excellent."<br/>"Perfect."<br/>"Certainly!"<br/>"Positively!"<br/>"Precisely!"<br/>"OI!!"<br/>Both whipped around to the sulking Conan who had his bottom lip pushed up in a pouty gesture.<br/>"I-if you a-are so loud you are scary..."<br/>KID looked like tamed on the spot while Hakuba awkwardly cleared his throat, visibly embarassed.<br/>"M-my apologies, I wouldn't want to frighten a child."<br/>Kaito grumbled a bunch of curses and finally got off of the couch, only to walk into the kitchen.</p><p>Great. Now he needed to cook instead of Conan.<br/>The magician sighed in dismay and began to pull ingredients out of the fridge. And he had looked so much forward to Conan's food...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Unwanted Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since Kaito had little to no knowledge about much western food and wasn't in the mood either to search for his mother's recipes, he settled with Sukiyaki.<br/>Hakuba sat down at the table and observed him closely while Conan moved to help KID prepare the dinner, even if he didn't do much to help KID keeping his pride in front of the British detective. He saw from the beginning Kaito's quiet act of moving his 'injured' foot less elegant, he noted with pleasure none of his moves weren't fully calculated. It wasn't obvious but not hidden either, a perfect imitation of a serious injury able to slow the magician down.</p><p>Silence filled the kitchen, Conan felt those piercing golden eyes drilling into his and KID's back but at the same time, he knew the British male favored his friend with his glares.<br/>Skilled as ever, KID chopped the beef while he left the cabbage to Conan. The shrunken detective couldn't help but grin as he noticed the slightly uncomfortable body language of his detective colleague. Who in his place wouldn't be uncomfortable, he had accepted an invitation out of instinct to dine with a famous criminal (who now made a dangerously skilled show with his huge knife) and his manners refused him to find an excuse to leave.<br/>"Hakuba-kun, may you set the table?" Kaito asked nonchalantly and Hakuba felt his tensed shoulders dropping in relief, finally he was able to do something else than rudely relaxing while his companions worked.<br/>Kaito had shown mercy to him. A good day to be alive.<br/>"Immediately."</p><p>Together these three sat down again and calmly waited for the Sukiyaki to finish boiling.<br/>"Did you solve the homicide about the waiter yet?" Hakuba asked, trying to fill the silence and Conan frowned deeply. Which homicide case? He used to solve homicide cases?! The poor boy suddenly began to imagine all kinds of gross scenarios, pictures he hadn't known until now flooded his brain and his cheeks lost all colour. Both Kaito and Hakuba noticed that and with a gasp Kaito grabbed the child and bolted out of the kitchen towards the bathroom.<br/>"Pay attention on the food Hakuba-kun!!" he yelled over his shoulder before he shut the door. The moment he reached the toilet with Conan, the chibi hastily pushed the lid open and threw up into it. Kaito watched with a pityful expression and used his hand to pet Conan's back. Said one shruddered and threw up a second time.<br/>"Shh... What happened...? Memories...?"<br/>A silent nod was the answer and KID sighed softly. How could he cheer Conan up again? What had he seen?</p><p>Hakuba stayed back, eyes wide in shock.<br/>"...what on earth...?" he murmured and wanted to go after them but knew he had to pay attention to the pot. Thanks to that, he at least confirmed his suspicions about Kuroba's ankle.<br/>"Yeah. Twisted. Tell that Nakamori-keibu," he grumbled and pulled out his notebook, scribbling down his observations while keeping a keen eye onto the Sukiyaki.<br/>While the riddle around Kuroba's mysterious injury just began, he knew he had found another mystery to solve. Conan's reaction had been more than suspicious. A child or not, he always was the one who kept a cool head around dismembered corpses and other gruesome scenes. Edogawa Conan had acted more mature than some of the officers he had called right after discovering a new murder.<br/>That promised further investigation.</p><p>After a while only Kuroba returned, using a cane to replace his leg's weight. The highschooler tried to hide a painful expression with a smile.<br/>"That was a stupid idea..." he whined and fell down back onto his seat, his leg resting on Conan's chair.<br/>"Stupid idea?" Hakuba drilled further and Kaito rolled his eyes, motioning in an overdramatic gesture onto his ankle.<br/>"Got worse."<br/>The teen released an irritated sigh and finally relaxed into his cushioned chair while Hakuba flashed a concerned glance towards the door.<br/>"Where is Conan-kun? If I said anything which might have offended him-"<br/>"No. He's tired and went upstairs... Said he wants to be alone for a while."<br/>Kaito bit down on his lower lip and followed Hakuba's gaze to the door.<br/>"He's still a child, you know? He might always seem cool and everything on his cases but at some point everything spills. That was such a moment."<br/>The halbrit gave an agreeing nod and both finally began to eat.</p><p>"Would you like to stay? It's late," Kaito offered after the dishes had wandered into the dishwasher. Hakuba raised an eyebrow, his analytic eye examining Kuroba's body language. Stiff shoulders, tensed, hands formed into fists... but even without these obvious signals Hakuba wouldn't have spent a single thought on sleeping inside Satan's cave.<br/>"I appreciate the offer but I already called myself a cab. Thanks for the dinner," Hakuba smiled and subsconciously relaxed. Finally out of this horror. All of a sudden Kuroba frowned and Hakuba felt himself tensing again.</p><p>Kaito thought the whole time about how to cheer his Meitantei up again and finally found a horrible yet perfect solution. Horrible for him.<br/>This Kaitou took dares very serious.<br/>Without any hesitation the thief proceeded to jump at Hakuba who, mildly said looked like about to be murdered, and squeezed him in a tight hug.<br/>"The bloody hell are you doing?! Let go of me!!" Hakuba yelped and tried to pry the unnormal strong thief off. All judo talents of Hakuba didn't help a thing when you couldn't get a hold of your opponent.<br/>The flash of a camera parted these two and Kaito smirked, even tho it was obvious he tried his best for it to look different than his KID-smirk.<br/>"And with that I got Conan-kun cheered up again. Thanks for your assistance, Hakuba-kun~ I'll give you references for your next job!"<br/>The detective looked like ready to chase the magician down this very second but as a kiss made its way onto his nosetip, he froze in utter embarassment.<br/>And just like that, the door shut in front of Hakuba's nose right after a camera flash announced a second picture. It needed all of Hakuba's memorized manners to not kick the door open and demand those pictures.<br/>All he was able to do, was approaching his impatient cab driver and getting inside.</p><p>"Meitantei...?" KID hesitantly asked, entering his dark room. Conan had closed the curtains and if KID wasn't entirely used to moving in the dark, he knew he would have stumbled since long.<br/>He slipped under his covers and felt the small body instinctively shifting closer to him.<br/>"...did Hakuba-kun behave...?" croaked his voice and Kaito sighed.<br/>"...Yes, he did. He didn't accuse me even once of being KID. I, on the other hand..." he trailed off, trying to trigger Conan's curiosity.<br/>"What did you do?" came the stern and slightly frightened reply. Kaito had to suppress a snicker and rested his hand on Conan's head.<br/>"Oh well, let's just say I accomplished half of my dare. With a bonus."<br/>The following silence left KID with a feeling of pure satisfaction. He literally smelled his small grin.<br/>"Is that so?" darkness answered him, hinting an entertained tone.<br/>"Yes. Want to see the pictures?"<br/>"No. First when you got Hattori, we can calm him like that. He doesn't like Hakuba too much and seeing him- wait. Pictures?! "<br/>Now it was KID's turn to keep a contented silence. Conan stifled a small laugh and rested his head below KID's chin, finally easing into him.<br/>"You're an idiot."<br/>"And you love it."<br/>"Urusai." (Shut up)<br/>"You didn't deny it~"<br/>A satisfying win for the great phantom thief Kaitou KID.</p><p>Conan saw darkness around him. Darkness and only darkness. Did he float or fall? Did he dream? Right, he remembered this. This was the nightmare torturing him since he had amnesia.<br/>"What are you waiting for?" a voice called out from nowhere, echoing in the darkness all around the chibi detective.<br/>"What are you talking about?" he answered and gritted his teeth in frustration. He hated this. Being unable to move, unable to struggle.<br/>A second Conan appeared, further away and with a devilish grin on his lips.<br/>"Come on. Catch me. There is only one truth, and that is me."<br/>Conan knew what he meant. Once Conan was able to catch him, he would remember himself. Everything. But... he couldn't move. He never moved. All those weeks he kept hanging in midair, unable to reach out to his memories.<br/>But as a man he remembered as Takagi Wataru materialized, a sweet and encouraging smile on his lips as he caught Conan's fall, the boy knew he had a chance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Small Vacation with Troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Catch him, Conan-kun!" Takagi exclaimed and laid down, forming a small bridge with his body. The boy took a hesitant step on Takagi-keiji's legs and frowned.<br/>"Are you sure?"<br/>"I am."<br/>A smile appeared on Conan's lips as he began to walk, carefully taking step by step on the person he had remembered with his memories. Another person materialized in front of him, Sato Miwako.<br/>"Sato-san!" Conan gasped and Takagi-keiji grinned up at her, turning cherry red once he realized he was able to look under her skirt.<br/>"Uhh... S-Sato-san..." he began, fumbling with his words but the woman snarled down at him with a harsh voice.<br/>"Takagi-kun! We're on duty!"<br/>"H-hai!!"<br/>"Go get him, Conan-kun!" she grinned up at him and the young detective nodded, fastly climbing over the woman as well.</p><p>"Megure-keibu!" Sato demanded and Conan felt the gears inside his head turning. A man was also at the homicide cases despite these two. A keibu? Which keibu? What did he do in Conan's company?<br/>I always thought Mouri-san is the shinigami but it might actually be you.<br/>This sentence kept repeating itself in Conan's mind. Megure-keibu. Who was Megure-keibu? He knew this man. Both as Shinichi and Conan. But who exactly was he? Which memories did they share?<br/>"Don't give up Conan-kun!" Tagaki called out behind him and Sato nodded, smiling at the boy sitting on her stomach.<br/>"You can do it. Remember him."<br/>"Remember him!"<br/>"Remember him!"</p><p>With a gasp Conan shot up, immediately groaning at the pounding headache. Sunlight pooled into the room, curtains had been opened since long.<br/>Morning. Great.<br/>Conan began to massage his temples while he groggily swung his legs out of the bed. KID was gone since long. School? Most likely.<br/>The shrunken teenager searched still half asleep for pills against his crushing head and made himself a coffee. What was he supposed to do today? Perhaps hang out with Hattori? Good decision.<br/>He waited until his headache calmed a little and then pulled out his phone, dialing the number of his best friend.<br/>"Moshi-moshi?"<br/>"How about you show me Osaka? I doubt KID would mind if I take a break."<br/>"Are ya for real?! Sure! Go pack ya stuff, it's a long way to Osaka. Ya can stay over at my place. I'll pick ya up at the station."<br/>"Got it. See you."<br/>Conan hung up and began to pack a few clothes, sighing. He needed to get out of all this stress for a moment and most of all, he hoped his spent time with Hattori would recall a few memories.</p><p>A few hours later Conan stepped out of the train, hopelessly glancing around. Where on earth was Hattori? Didn't he promise to pick him up?<br/>"Oi! Ku-Conan!"<br/>The child spun around and faced his grinning best friend, much to his confusion in company of a girl. His girlfriend? No, their touches were too tensed. Ah, secret crushes. And both didn't even know they shared feelings... Conan facepalmed with a groan but allowed Hattori to pat his shoulder.<br/>"Sorry abou' tha', Kazuha wanted ta come along."<br/>"Kazuhanee-san," Conan repeated and greeted the girl at the same time. She grinned wildly and seemed just like Hattori a hothead.<br/>"Don't worry Conan-kun! If he gets too annoying ya can stay with me."<br/>"Nah, he prefers me over ya loud ass."<br/>"Oi!"<br/>And both began bickering. Conan rolled his eyes and began to walk forward, even tho he had no idea where to go. His plan actually worked because these two childhood friends gasped and followed him.<br/>At least he knew for sure his small two day vacation wouldn't become boring.</p><p>In early morning, where Heiji and Conan still had breakfast, all of sudden the window swung open and both detectives flinched.<br/>"Meitantei I swear to god!!" was all they heard until a person in white stormed the house and yanked Conan into a tight hug. Hattori jolted so hard he lost his balance and fell backwards and Conan yelped but relaxed as he saw who the intruder was.<br/>"KID-"<br/>"Don't KID me!! You disappeared without a trace while I was in school!! Do you have any idea how much I worried?!"<br/>"W-why are you making such a fuss?! I'm eightteen! I didn't think I'd need to inform my mommy if I want to visit Hattori!"<br/>"You have amnesia, Meitantei! And you have the nerve to leave without even a note when there are literally hundreds of people after your head!!"<br/>"Oh come on, I can protect-"<br/>"SHINICHI!"<br/>The detective immediately silenced and began to tremble while Hattori stared at this scene with an open mouth. He barely recognized it but KID's body trembled weakly, the magician really had been frightened to death. Guilt came over the Detective of the East.<br/>"...I'm sorry..." he whispered, wrapping his arms around Kaito.<br/>"D-don't do that again to me. Don't."</p><p>Hattori finally seemed to regain his voice; he slowly sat up again and watched the pair awkwardly.<br/>"...all concerns aside but ya know... ya just broke into my house..."<br/>Conan shot a deathglare at the western detective and the darkskinned boy sighed.<br/>"Guess ya need that bit of time. Oi KID, why dontcha join us today?"<br/>KID froze and parted from Conan, gaze locked with Hattori.<br/>"My, how nice you are today, Tantei-han."<br/>"Oh c'mon! As long as ya don't steal'n my near a truce's good for Kudo."<br/>"Truce..." the magician repeated, going through the pros and cons inside his mind. After a minute of silence he sighed and nodded, he covered himself in his coat for a second and once it disappeared, instead of Kaitou KID Kudo Shinichi occupied the spot. Conan jawdropped and took a step forward, fingers tracing the familiar blue jacket.<br/>"Wow... That's how... how I looked..."<br/>Hattori rolled his eyes and flashed a glance at the chibi.<br/>"...really? That disguise?"<br/>"Do you have a better person to imitate in your near?"<br/>"...right."<br/>Conan looked smiling up at the masked KID and eagerly eyed his former features. Hattori raised one eyebrow and stared at them until his eyes shot up wide.<br/>"Oh no. Don't ya dare tell me that!!"<br/>"What?" both simultanly asked and Heiji facepalmed.<br/>"I can't believe it. I'm done."</p><p>The Osakan left the room and the remaining persons exchanged a worried glare with each other before they followed him.<br/>"Say KI-Kudo. Do you like sweets?"<br/>"Uh..." KID looked thoroughly taken aback by this question and finally, showed a toothy grin.<br/>"Who doesn't? My favorite is chocolate ice cream."<br/>"I see I see..." he muttered and flashed a knowing grin over to Conan who looked honestly puzzled.<br/>"And what is your favorite movie?"<br/>"Favorite movie... Uff. I usually don't watch movies, more tv. Why are you asking, Tantei-han? If you're trying to guess my likes to ask me out on a date, I'll have to kiss you."<br/>Almost instantly KID had the tables turned and Heiji blushed deep red, avoiding eye contact with a pissed scoff.<br/>"Not for me you idiot! As if I'd want to date a thief!"<br/>"Ohoho, I smell a romantic relationship~ Who is your crush? Is it the sweet energetic Ojou-san?"<br/>Heiji blushed even worse if that was possible and threw a punch at the thief who evaded with ease.<br/>"OF COURSE NOT!!! I don't like Kazuha that way!!"<br/>"I never said I hinted at Kazuha-san~ My description would have also been fitting for Sonoko-san and Ran-san~"<br/>"KID!!" Hattori screamed now, chasing the laughing thief through his house.</p><p>Conan groaned and leaned against the kitchen counter, watching those two. That about peaceful vacations.<br/>"Oh well..." he mused grinning, "at least I can snap some embarassing pictures."<br/>And the beginning made a picture of a blushing Hattori chasing a costumed KID.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Growing Closer and Distant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A fatal minute of chasing later, Conan's eyes shot up wide and he tackled Heiji onto the ground, preventing him from dashing further after the KID.<br/>"Idiot stop!! Stop chasing him!!"<br/>"Eh?! He deserves it!!"<br/>KID, unusual out of breath by now, leaned against the kitchen counter. Of course noticing Conan's glare, he immediately straightened up and acted as if nothing had happened.<br/>"W-what do you mean Meitantei? I'm as fine as ever, but your concern is cute~"<br/>Conan rolled his eyes and focused back onto the darkskinned teenager below him.<br/>"Don't chase him. Please. KID got shot last heist. He still recovers."<br/>Heiji's frown told everything and his eyes, too, darted over to KID.<br/>"KID seemed fine last time... Where?" he asked the thief who tried to wave it off but Conan didn't let him.<br/>"At his side. Left one. He covers it with a corset."<br/>"Meitantei! It's nothing bad. I'm the magician under the moonlight, nothing-"<br/>"By the way, it's day," Heiji threw in and KID rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Nice to witness your daily smartass moment, Tantei-han. But it's true. Nothing can ever kill me."<br/>"I'll be the one to kill you if you keep your arrogance up this way," Conan responded, moving off of the detective who raised himself back onto his legs.</p><p>"How about we stop talking about depressing topics and do something fun?" KID finally said, a grin on his lips. Heiji swallowed and took a step forward, the air tensing to a fight or flight mood.<br/>"I'm not sure wether I wanna know ya definition of fun."<br/>"Oh come on! I thought about eating ice cream! There are so many possible things to do in Osaka and all you're thinking about is me commiting crimes," the magician pouted and crossed his arms, eyes darting over to the amused Detective of the East who immediately hid his grin behind the leftover cup of coffee, "And you still owe me a pack of chocolate ice cream. Two now, because you left without a single note."<br/>"Hai hai. You'll get your ice cream."</p><p>Actually, the day with KID and Kudo had turned out to be more fun than Hattori would have ever wanted to admit. The magician had turned out to be an entertaining company, from juggling more than five random fruits at the market to acrobatic shows until Kudo had scolded him for not giving his injuries a rest. Of course, being a competetive person himself, Heiji had challenged the phantom to lots of things, such as 'the first one to reach the top of a tree' or speedruns and so on. He had won some, the majority being matches of raw strengh, but KID being KID was just impossible to beat.<br/>And Heiji knew for sure, if the magician wouldn't have been handicapped by the gunshot, he would have beaten him in every single battle (tho unlikely those of strengh).</p><p>Once the sunset began, the Osakan was left with an already made decision but the incredible hard task to offer that one to KID. Said thief plus Conan had noticed how quiet Heiji became as closer they came to the Hattori household. Finally, Conan had enough and stopped at the gates.<br/>"Don't think you can hide from a detective. Something bothers you. Spit it out already."<br/>Heiji rolled his eyes but stopped in his tracks, just like KID who made an expression as if he didn't care the slightest but nevertheless, listened careful. The detective allowed himself a sigh.<br/>"Can't be arsed with that further... Ya know... Why dontcha stay over? School's on monday. Why go back today?"<br/>KID raised one eyebrow and smirked, back faced towards the pair of detectives.<br/>"...enjoying a thief's company is dangerous, Tantei-han."<br/>"Hmpf!" the Osakan snarled, obviously embarassed, and started walking again, "I never said I like ya dumbass!! Ya're a criminal and I'll getcha behind bars next time, I swear that!"<br/>KID chuckled and lowered his gaze, eyes hidden by his hair as he trailed after the defensive male. Conan flashed a rather bothered look at the white magician and lowered his gaze onto the pavement. Hattori began to like KID. His KID. What if he was the one to steal KID? Conan and KID made a pair of rivals, not Hattori and KID.<br/>"Refusing an invitation from the Detective of the West..." the thief quietly began, a pause with a playful sigh following, "Really plays against my reputation~ My bad... It seems you will have to accept me under your roof for a second day, Tantei-han."<br/>Heiji didn't answer but somehow, KID knew the darkskinned Osakan walking in front of him smiled.</p><p>At the same time, the thief began to worry. If now two of the three detectives after him were on his side, getting closer and closer to him... His enemies would notice that, too. Perhaps he needed to distance himself, to play his role as KID the Phantom Thief, not KID the Best Friend.<br/>Perhaps in addition, he soon needed to part from Conan. His heart ached at this thought, to be apart from his detective, his rival, his... little brother? Both took care of each other like siblings. Conan prepared food, helped him at daily work while Kaito comforted Conan at his nightmares, assisted him as a walking biography of his life and offered him a home he wouldn't need to pretend to be someone else in.<br/>Not even Kuroba Chikage knew about this partnership.<br/>Not even Kuroba Kaito knew about the truth of their partnership.<br/>Why his heart had fluttered with warmth as he saw the sheepish smile of Conan when he prepared dinner for the first time. Why he had been so overly happy about the bento Conan had brought him. Why he had been so horrifed when he didn't find his detective waiting for him. Why he loved the thought of him, waiting at home for Kaito's return. Why he constantly invaded Conan's personal space and none of them had ever minded.<br/>Questions over questions.<br/>The Kaitou slowly began to question his sanity.</p><p>He flashed a glance back at the dropping sun making place for the overwhelming darkness and paused for a second. All KID could hope for was for Conan to regain his memories, to end whatever emotional bond they had knitted. As much as he enjoyed the company of his favorite tantei... Someday, even the best relationships ended.<br/>And KID would rather go through hell and back than to let death be the one to end this bond.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Hard Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heiji watched KID disappear into the guest room he had offered him and minutes later, a sleepy Kudo followed him. Confused about that, Heiji cleared his throat and the chibi flinched.<br/>"Oi Kudo, whaddaya want from KID...? Shouldn't ya let him sleep...?" the Osakan whispered, trying not to wake up his lightsleepers of parents in the room across of KID's.</p><p>Kudo shook his head and yawned right after that. Right now, he really looked like a sleepy little child.<br/>"I can't sleep..." he murmured and Heiji raised one eyebrow.<br/>"...care to explain what KID has ta do with that? Don't tell me ya cannot sleep without him."<br/>"That's the case. I like sleeping with KID. He is warm, comfortable, smells like caramel and doesn't mind my nightmares."<br/>Heiji stared at him as if he had grown a second head and without another word his shrunken friend disappeared into KID's room. When did he fail to notice how addicted Conan had become to KID?<br/>The Osakan inched closer and soundlessly rested his ear against the door.<br/>"...Meitantei...? It's late... shouldn't you be already asleep...?"<br/>KID sounded horribly exhausted and Heiji inhaled sharply. Why hadn't he noticed how tired the phantom was? KID must have put a lot of trust into Conan to let his pokerface fall in front of his old rival like that. Slowly, Heiji parted from the door and turned to vanish inside his own room. Things began to take turns in a way he was concerned about.<br/>He could only imagine Conan's reaction when he finally remembered his whole life. The twists and turns it had, and the secrets he kept. Heiji wasn't dumb, he knew for sure KID would leave him once he had solved his task. Deny contact to him and both would only meet as detective and thief.<br/>"What's gonna happen when he remembers Ran-chan... He loved her the whole time. He must've given up on her since long, subsconciously..."<br/>Conan's love for the Kaitou KID was the last and most important element to destroy his life forever, to force the indestructible Detective of the East onto his knees.</p><p>But Heiji understood him, in a way. His Kudo lived with someone like himself, a keeper of a deadly secret and those who uncovered the one truth were doomed to stand under the aim of guns. Kudo didn't have to pretend to be someone he wasn't with KID.<br/>Heiji chuckled, opening his wardrobe to dress in his nightwear. He had lent the KID some of his clothes, it wasn't very surprising both had a similar size. He admitted he had been curious to sneak a glance at the uncovered thief but his morals forbade him to. He had given a promise to him beforehand.<br/>Conan, no, Kudo Shinichi was in deep love with Kaitou KID. Heiji needed to fix this soon, he wouldn't allow either of them to lead a course to selfdestruction.</p><p>"Do ya love him?" Heiji asked, his expression blank. KID froze on the spot and narrowed his eyebrows in confusion.<br/>"Pardon?"<br/>"Do ya love him?" Heiji repeated without any change in his voice or mimic. KID flashed a glance at the door, his Meitantei was taking a morning bath and both were pretty much alone. The Osakan's body began to tense, no matter how hard he tried, he had never been able to read the Kaitou's emotions, only his next actions and that not every single time, either.<br/>"Look, ya don't have ta answer. 'Tis none of my business anyway. But that moron's head over heels for ya, in case ya didn't notice. And... I know ya'll leave him once he remembers. That's just how ya work, ya're a lone wolf. All I'm asking for... try ta be careful. Kudo can't need another broken heart."<br/>The eye contact never broke and Heiji seriously began to doubt his own detective skills as he didn't recognize a single emotion in those blue eyes who looked just like Kudo's. After a long silence KID eased his face of stone and sighed.<br/>"...it's difficult, Tantei-han. There are people who would die to know who I really am, and I'm not speaking of Nakamori-keibu. If they really find out one day-"<br/>"KID. Don't gimme that bullshit. Do ya really think ya're the only one the Black Organization is after? Far from it."<br/>KID swallowed the rest of his words and his expression froze back into the in stone carved pokerface. Realizing the thief wanted information, Hattori leaned across the table to be able to lower his voice.<br/>"Do ya wanna know why Kudo shrank? He watched those bastards blackmailing someone, and that agent Gin caught him. He knocked Kudo out and forced that fuckin' drug Apoptoxin 4869 down his throat. That's the reason he shrank. He was one of the predicted one percent to survive this damned poison. Since then he's on the run from these people but secretly interferred with so many plans that agent Vermouth gave him the nickname Silver Bullet."<br/>He made a small pause and eyed KID's pokerface with interest. Not a single change in his expression, not even a twitch. A true master of his art.<br/>"The Silver Bullet to destroy the Black Organization. His luck Vermouth took a liking in him, else she'd have already told Gin about who the one interferring with them is."</p><p>KID didn't answer for a long time until his lips curled up into a sweet smile.<br/>"I see."<br/>Hattori narrowed his eyebrows; fury began to gnaw at his nerves.<br/>"Whaddaya laughin' for?! Do ya think this is a fuckin' joke?! That damned organization is-"<br/>"Enough."<br/>KID's voice was cold and stern, and the Osakan detective found himself silencing. The thief raised himself onto his legs and for the first time, Heiji saw him clenching a fist.<br/>"My, what an unexpected surprise. And I guessed it had been magic's fault~ To see the same organization targetting my detectives..."<br/>Heiji wanted to protest at being claimed as property but he knew this was the wrong moment. Instead, he crossed his arms and shot a daring smirk up at KID.<br/>"Whaddaya say? Let's unite forces. Kudo won't be of help, but I know what he once did and Haibara-chan will help us."<br/>KID raised his eyebrows and seemed to argue with himself about accepting the offer.<br/>"Haibara-chan... The evil-eyed yawny girl? Hah, that isn't much of a surprise. I had my suspicions about her. She... is a victim of this pill, too, isn't she?"<br/>Heiji quietly nodded.<br/>"Hai. She used ta be Miyano Shiho, alias Sherry, scientist of the BO. Ran away as a traitor after trying ta kill 'erself with that drug."<br/>"Scientist of the organization, you say..." KID mused and seemed to think about something, then finally nodded and breathed out a desperate sigh.<br/>"It would be against my goal to deny information about this organization. And I guess it's my duty to inform you that there does exist a second branch of this group. Their codenames are animals and I had both Spider and Snake on my heels. Spider was a dangerous assassine... Dead now, much to my dismay. Murdered through his colleagues after Tantei-san had finally found evidence to his real identity. Snake is still on the run and by now, not alone anymore."</p><p>Heiji inhaled the new information like oxygen and watched with interest a small hint of anger in KID's eyes.<br/>"They finally realized, hitting me is impossible. Aiming at others in my near, just so I throw myself in front of the bullet, is more likely to happen. Just... just how I did last heist to save Nakamori-keibu."<br/>"Funny," Heiji spat, getting up himself now, "all of us detectives and Kaitou KID are targeted by the same organization. Perhaps you should ask-"<br/>"No," came the immediate answer and Hattori looked puzzled.<br/>"Not Tantei-san. They aren't after him, anymore. He almost got killed in the process as he saved my life from Spider... But now, he is safe. I wish to keep him safe."<br/>The Detective of the West understood and nodded with a deep sigh. Finally, he held his hand out to KID, smirking.<br/>"Together?"<br/>His answer was hesitant but at the end, KID replied and shook the outstretched hand.<br/>"Together."</p><p>"But KID, ya gotta tell me why they're after ya. Can't be just cuz of stupid jewelry."<br/>KID froze and began to distance himself again, face closing off any emotion.<br/>"I... G-give me a bit of time, Tantei-han. This reason... this reason basically involves my whole life story. And... I need time to learn to rely on you. Meitantei and I fought at each other's side countless times by now, it wasn't so difficult to trust him at least with my real name. But you..."<br/>"I understand," Heiji smiled and turned away to heat the kettle for a tea, "take all the time ya need."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Small Pattern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conan furrowed his eyebrows as he entered the kitchen, already dressed and with slightly damp hair. KID and Hattori looked way too calm. The air smelled like both electrifying tension and pure relief.<br/>"What happened here?" he finally questioned and earned two overly warm smiles in his direction, tho KID's was way more natural than Hattori's.<br/>"We just cleared a few necessary things," KID answered in his sweet charming tone and Conan smiled lovely back, taking his seat next to the phantom dressed as himself.<br/>"I see... Hope you had fun..."</p><p>Hattori made a puking noise and took instead a sip of his tea. Jesus, that boy was way too blinded by love. KID on the other hand, looked pretty amused about his success in distracting the detective.<br/>"And? Remembered anything about me yet...?" Hattori asked hopeful and Conan's smile disappeared. He shook his head with a sigh and the mood dropped again.<br/>"But... I do remember two persons entirely..."<br/>KID gasped and his head spun to Conan, grin stretched out from ear to ear.<br/>"Who?"<br/>"Takagi Wataru and Sato Miwako."<br/>"Them?!" Hattori whined and crossed pouting his arms, obviously jealous. "Why them?!"<br/>KID tilted his head, chin resting in his hand.<br/>"Hm... I believe it's the reason he doesn't have too much to do with them. They're for his brain the easiest to reconstruct, at least if you follow logic."<br/>"Bullshit. The ones he had most to do with should have been the first-"<br/>"And then you still wouldn't have been first, most likely his parents with Ran-san and Sonoko-san."<br/>"...true..."</p><p>Suddenly, a bright grin came onto Heiji's face and he bent forward.<br/>"How sad ya're injured. Would've loved ta spar with ya inna match."<br/>KID perked up at this but Conan gasped and forcefully grabbed the thief's arm.<br/>"Don't you dare!! You're still injured and yes, it will become worse!!"<br/>"Meitantei, I-"<br/>"Are you insane?! You are not going to spar with the-... the... the... c-captain... of the Osakan school's k-kendo team..."<br/>Conan fell silent and his hands shot towards his head, letting out a whimper. KID gasped and wrapped both arms around Conan, pulling him close to his chest.<br/>"Get something against the headache Tantei-han!"<br/>Heiji disappeared within a blink and the Kaitou did his best to sooth Conan. The shrunken child clung to him and his breath was shaking in pain. As fast as he was able to, Heiji returned and Conan swallowed a pill.</p><p>Once they had put Conan to rest in his futon again, Hattori pulled the magician aside with an unreadable expression.<br/>"Did ya notice?"<br/>"Notice? He had remembered a detail about you."<br/>"That's not what I meant. Didn't ya see the pattern? Up 'til now, despite a few others things, Kudo always remembered something when he freaked out about ya. If ya're in real deadly danger in front of his eyes, he might remember everything."<br/>KID's expression hardened and he walked past the darkskinned detective into the living room.<br/>"I"m not going to put him through that on purpose."<br/>"Didn't expect ya to. Just warned ya. By the way... Did ya actually contact Haibara-chan? Or tha' Hakase?"<br/>KID stopped in his tracks and flashed a puzzled glance over his shoulder.<br/>"No. Should I?"<br/>"Yes!" Heiji groaned and facepalmed, "Whaddaya believe they're gonna think when his former guardian told them Edogawa Fumiyo took him along?! Both know that woman doesn't exist! And now that ya've blocked all of his contacts on his phone... They're goin' through hell and back right now!"</p><p>Kaito sighed and proceeded to lean against the wooden wall next to him.<br/>"My mistake. But I don't know everything and I think it's too early to throw Meitantei back into his whole former circle. But how about you join me on a trip to Beika? I believe you'd do a great help convincing the evil-eyed yawny girl to refrain from killing me."<br/>"Me?!" Hattori whined and fought himself for a moment, then groaned and nodded. "Hai hai. Dead KID is an useless KID. Got it. I'll jus' skip school."<br/>"Or we go next weekend."<br/>"That's an option."<br/>During the day, KID hung with his thoughts at the pattern Hattori had pointed out. Really every single time? Why not when he got shot? Did he even freak out?<br/>No. He remembered Conan's body language. The detective had kept a calm head and treated his wounds. He didn't freak out at all. Just because he was used to all this...<br/>He still needed to create a short version of his life story for Hattori. Just the basic reasons... KID wasn't ready to trust Hattori and he honestly doubted he would be in time. The reason was Pandora. A gem promising eternal life.<br/>He wanted to vomit at that thought.</p><p>Waiting at the Osakan station, bags in hand, KID used the moment and exchanged numbers with Hattori. Much to his luck, he never threw the phone away Chat Noir had left him and thus, he wasn't in need to hand out any information.<br/>"Got it. I'll call ya 'bout any news."<br/>"Do that. I'll investigate a little on former enemies."<br/>Hattori raised his eyebrows. Translation: KID would break into Hakuba's laboratory and steal information.<br/>"...don't get caught," he finally grinned and patted his companion's shoulder.<br/>"Who do you think you're talking to?" the thief replied, carrying an equal smirk. Hattori laughed and waved as both stepped into the train. KID was a good guy, but he couldn't allow himself to get too close to him. After all, at some point, he had to chase him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaitou KID and Hattori Heiji made one hell of a team. While Heiji snooped through police files Kaito had his own ways of gaining information (and that involved breaking into a certain blonde's laboratory).<br/>A month had passed by now and Heiji started to worry. KID hadn't told him about the part of the organisation hunting him yet. The first thing he had said, once Heiji asked, was about him needing time. That it involved his whole life story. Revealing who he actually is. But a whole month?<br/>The Osakan was too impatient to wait for another person to fall victim.</p><p>Conan had no idea of all this. KID kept making up excuses and the chibi swallowed them- why should he doubt his caretaker?<br/>The young thief tried his best to bring back a bit of memories each and every day. Both he and Heiji invited Conan to many places, replayed all kinds of scenarios... just to trigger every little memory hiding in the depths of his mind.<br/>Conan loved his days at KID's side. They made him feel special, he adored the thief in white, he watched him slipping with such ease into different roles, heard his voice change into ones he had heard before.<br/>More and more images kept flooding his brain, creating memories and filing them away.</p><p>The bridge of persons leading his way to the second Conan inside his dreams became longer. Takagi, Sato, Megure, Nakamori, Shiratori, Chiba. Police wasn't a problem at all.<br/>But much to his surprise, closest friends and relatives didn't come through at all. He had seen the Detective Boys countless times, secretly and in person but always at KID's side. The person who whispered knowledge into his ears Conan had never dreamed of. Haibara Ai had connected a new bond to him, even if not a quarter as strong as he felt himself pulled towards the gentleman thief.<br/>Culprits kept flooding his brain, too. Another reason why remembering Division 1 and Nakamori-keibu had been a piece of cake. He knew their names, he was able to count cases long solved since years with the victim, small clues only he had seen... But the others remained in the shadows.</p><p>Conan finished to make dinner and chirped into the direction of the stairs, "KID! Dinner is ready!" He had never stopped to call him KID and the thief didn't mind either. It was just their relationship of thief and tantei-<br/>...just with sharing everything aviable.<br/>Conan didn't hear any response from him and a frown made its way onto his lips. Turning the stove off, he jumped off of the chair he always used to cook and took the steps to reach the upper floor.<br/>KID's room? No.<br/>Bathroom? Yes.<br/>Conan knocked at the door and blinked surprised as it opened, granting him a marvellous view onto a dripping Kaitou KID. A large blush reaching from ear to ear settled down on his face and KID froze the same way on his spot.<br/>Just a towel loosely wrapped around his waist, water droplets resting on his chest and abs nearly made him sparkle in the dim light... Gorgeous.<br/>"Gorgeous."<br/>Kaito blinked once. Twice.<br/>"What?"<br/>"What?"<br/>Conan gasped, "D-dinner is ready. Come downstairs." Having said this, Conan bolted downstairs and left an utterly confused Kaito.</p><p>A few minutes later KID joined him at the table and rubbed his hands eager as ever, "What did you make today?"<br/>Conan grinned and nodded towards the fresh food.<br/>"Decided to try a new recipe- a western soup. Fairly easy, with beef, tomato soup, herbs, cream... You actually just have to pour everything together after you've fried the minced meat."<br/>KID stared at the pot with curious eyes. Oh, how much he loved to surprise the hell out of this thief.<br/>"Itadakimasu. Take a taste, I know you'll like it."<br/>Said one didn't let himself be invited a second time and filled himself a bowl. During the dinner, he kept glancing sideways to the cheerful Conan. As he still had his memory, he had never looked like that. Carefree, happy, just... enjoying his life.<br/>"So much is left... Guess I really did too much. How about we share with Aoko-chan?" Conan asked, eyes dulled a little in sadness. He hated to throw any food away and Kaito understood that completely.</p><p>At the end, Kaito found himself with a smaller pot containing half of the leftover soup ringing Nakamori's doorbell... Conan next to him. The door opened a few seconds later and Aoko greeted them, apron around her waist.<br/>"K-Kaito? Conan-kun?" she gasped surprised and without a word, Kaito held the pot out to her. Conan giggled and leaned against his thief.<br/>"I made too much. Figured you might want something too, Aoko-neechan."<br/>Her eyes lit up and she showed a wide smile, carefully taking the still warm pot from Kaito's hands.<br/>"Great timing. I just began heating water for dinner... Guess I can leave that. Thanks! Conan-kun, you should stay forever. Bakaito never looked that healthy."<br/>Kaito smacked her and both began arguying again while the chibi stood next to them, eyes wide at the compliment. He took that quite serious. If he could, he honestly would have loved to stay with Kaito forever.</p><p>Soon enough both bid their farewell and returned to the Kuroba household. Now filled with dinner and satisfied, both fell down onto the couch, curled up around each other as if it was completely normal. Finally, Kaito remembered something and his eyes narrowed onto the comfortable Conan next to him.<br/>"Meitantei... Tantei-han told me something that one time... I've noticed, too. I think... I think we need to talk about your feelings."<br/>"My feelings?" Conan replied, tilting his head to look up at the older one.<br/>"Yes..." KID began, for the first time not quite sure how to place his words.<br/>"You are in love with me. We both know that. But... I don't think this is going to work with us. We are enemies in public. Once you regain your memories... I-I know, you will fall back into your routine as detective. We've gone far enough that you know my true identity. But-"<br/>"KID," Conan interrupted him, voice stern but tender.</p><p>"How do you feel?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KID silenced next to Conan. With this small question, his whole brain had shut down. How did he feel?</p><p>"I-it doesn't matter how I feel," KID finally replied, "You are trapped inside the body of a child, we wouldn't ever be able to go out in public. We are enemies... I don't think my identity might slip out to public, but if it does, you will only be further pained because I have to vanish. Also, on the heists, you would be chasing after your boyfriend. Not only that, there-"<br/>"KID."<br/>Conan silenced him again and stared deep into his eyes. It was his detective glare, the one which made Kaito always feel lightheaded.<br/>"That wasn't my question. How do you feel?"</p><p>KID pressed his lips together, horrible uncomfortable by now. He couldn't escape this piercing glare, he felt like a deer in headlights. As if this one single glance had been enough to have him all figured out.<br/>"KID..." Conan called his name, quietly, in a soothing voice. God, sometimes he hated this boy.<br/>"In here..." He tipped twice at his head, then lowered his hand to his heart, slightly clutching his own shirt, "Right in here... I'm still eightteen. It doesn't matter. I will get my body back thanks to Haibara... she has temporary antidotes, too. We can go out as Kudo Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito."<br/>He made a small pause, his eyes lingering on the young thief's lips.<br/>"As long as in private, for the time being... you'll accept this me, too."<br/>KID kept his silence for a long time but stress was evident on his face.<br/>"Meitantei, I-I can't. I've never trusted anyone despite my partner. I... I don't want to pull you into this lie I call social life-"<br/>"Stop. KID, I'm already as deep inside this as you are. It doesn't matter. Really. I'll happily pretend as long as it can be at your side."<br/>Conan slowly reached up, his soft hand settling on the thief's cheek. His voice lowered to a gentle whisper.<br/>"You don't have to trust anyone else. For the beginning... just learn... to trust me..."<br/>Conan raised his head, getting closer to Kaito's lips. The thief began to tremble, in this one moment of unsureness, nervousity and fear.<br/>"M-Meitantei... We... w-we shoul-... we shouldn't..." he whispered but his body betrayed him to inch a little into Conan's direction. The shrunken teenager smiled and rested his lips on KID's, savoring every little bit of these sparks rushing up and down his body.</p><p>KID wanted him just as much as Conan wanted KID. To see this, to see the overly strong adult so weak to his own feelings... to see his pokerface crash. Conan loved it all.<br/>His lips began to move, very slow, and finally KID's body untensed. The thief wrapped his arms around the fragile body and pulled him instinctively closer, his head tilting to deepen the kiss. Conan couldn't help but grin as he began to nip at KID's lower lip, drawing a pleased sigh.<br/>"...I love you... KID..." he breathed against his lips and the thief below him shruddered, smiling just like him into the kiss.<br/>"I love you too... Meitantei..."<br/>Conan allowed himself a lazy lick over KID's bottom lip and smirked. Chocolate. KID tasted like chocolate. One of his hands found its way to KID's nape, cradling the tiny locks a little possessively and the thief shivered again. Both parties felt themselves to grow dizzy, kissdrunken and yearning for time to stop around them, just to continue this little play of lips.</p><p>"We should go to bed..." Conan murmured, slowly parting with a glance at the clock. KID made a displeased noise at the back of his throat and Conan glanced back at him. Oh god he looked good. His kiss-swollen lips pressed into an adorable pout, hair messier than usual thanks to Conan.<br/>"Come on, you have school tomorrow," Conan tried it again and finally, the young thief moved with an overdramatic groan. Both walked upstairs and fell back into their daily preparations to go to sleep.<br/>Once the blanket covered them, Conan rested his head on KID's shoulder- another advantage of being so little, while KID burried his face into Conan's hair. Sweet. Exactly how the detective liked it.</p><p>The next morning, Conan woke up earlier and without the alarm. He barely slept last night, he had too much to think about. The future, his real body and the role KID played now in his life.<br/>He really wished he wouldn't regain his memories at all. Just to leave the pain behind and begin a new life... at KID's side, who had accepted him thoroughly. Conan couldn't wish for a better life than today, with KID as his secret boyfriend.</p><p>And once the kitchen door opened and his drowsy boyfriend shambled inside, he fell in love with him all over again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Breakthrough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In middle of the lesson, Kaito jerked up as his phone buzzed. Once. Twice. Someone called him? Which phone was it?</p><p>He reached for his pocket and gently traced the outlines of the phone, realizing it was the one Chat Noir had left him. Shit. Hattori.<br/>Hattori wouldn't call him if it wasn't important. Now, how to get out of class?<br/>Kaito rummaged through his pockets and sighed, picking up a small remote. He had actually wanted to wait with this prank, but now he needed to pull it too soon.<br/>"Surprise!" he yelled all of a sudden and pressed the button, smoke flooding the room and everyone disappeared inside the blue disaster.<br/>Once the room and shrieks cleared, all eyes were on Kaito but the magician stared at Hakuba. Blue hair. Lovely.<br/>"Sensei, may I excuse myself to the toilet?" the London detective raised his hand and sighed, getting up after an acknowledging nod. Kaito raised his hand, too.<br/>"Can I go with him? I can save that in a blink," he offered charmingly and held up a small bottle with a liquid inside. The teacher, of course once again captivated by Kuroba, dismissed him and Hakuba grew horrified eyes at that. Great. All alone with Kuroba.</p><p>"Why on earth are you helping me?" the halfbrit demanded to know on the way to the bathroom, walking side by side with Kaito, "How come the sudden change of behavior? Do you want anything from me?"<br/>Kaito chuckled and shook his head, opening gentleman alike the bathroom door for Hakuba.<br/>"No. But I have to thank you for this excuse to slip out, after all. I have a call to make."<br/>Hakuba slipped inside the bathroom and Kaito trailed behind, then pressed the bottle into his hand.<br/>"Wash your hair with that... Works perfectly. Now if you excuse me... Tell me when you're finished, yeah?"<br/>"Wait wait not so fast, Kuroba-kun," Hakuba grumbled and grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving, "What is going on? You are acting more suspicious than usual."<br/>Kaito rolled his eyes and shot a shark grin at the detective.<br/>"Sorry Hakuba-kun, that's secret. But if you're fast enough to get that haircolour out, you can eavesdrop on me~"<br/>"Perhaps I will do that!"</p><p>Hakuba let go of him with a huff and proceeded to wash his hair inside the sink while Kaito darted out of the room a few doors further into the closet. Sighing annoyedly, the boy pulled his phone out and dialed Hattori's number.<br/>"Tantei-han I swear to god, do you have any idea where I am?!" he began to scold but Hattori didn't listen.<br/>"KID! Ya'll never guess what we found!" he exclaimed and Kaito swore he could hear the grin through his phone.<br/>"I don't wanna guess! I've distracted Tantei-san for a few minutes, tell me already!"<br/>Heiji groaned annoyedly into the phone and sighed right afterwards.<br/>"Ma, ya're no fun. Okay okay. We've found a laboratory. But not any laboratory."<br/>Kaito froze and started to tremble, his face lost all colour.<br/>"BO?!"<br/>"BO!"<br/>A wide grin broke out across Kaito's lips.<br/>"Which branch? Animal codenames?"<br/>"No! Alcohol! Ya need ta show up! Someone with ya skills has ta infiltrate them. We've already arrested one of them. Ya need ta take up his identity."</p><p>Kaito's smile dropped and he fell into a serious behavior.<br/>"I see. Send me a pic and I'll get to work."<br/>"Already done, with the address. Hurry, yeah?"<br/>"Yeah yeah. See you, Tantei-han."<br/>Kaito ended the call and left the closet, only to bumb into Hakuba who was just about to eavesdrop. Hakuba stumbled a step back and his face flushed a little in embarassment.<br/>"Too slow, Hakuba-kun~" Kaito chirped and walked past him with a pat on his shoulder.<br/>"Tell Sensei I'm gone, yeah? Something urgent came up."<br/>"Kuroba-kun-!"<br/>But the magician was already gone.</p><p>A bit later, Kaito arrived as the agent Averna at the given address. Heiji nearly jumped at him before he realized that no, this wasn't the arrested agent but his partner.<br/>"KID...! Damn, ya're good at tha'. Ya need ta get in 'n find the secret formulars."<br/>KID gave a slow nod and accepted the ID access card and other personal things of the agent which could get him out of the situation.<br/>"Fill me in, yes? Who did you locate so far inside?" he asked in a low voice and Hattori grinned, taking his arm and pulling him towards a surveillance truck in near. The FBI team Black, Camel and Starling awaited them with surprise evident on their faces.<br/>"Hattori-kun don't tell me-"<br/>"That's your partner you wanted to call?!"<br/>Jodie smiled and cocked her head to the side.<br/>"I'd have never expected to meet someone this good at dressing up besides Vermouth and Akai. Who are you?"<br/>Kaito smirked his signature grin and took her hand, then bent down and pressed a soft kiss onto it.<br/>"My name, Ojou-san, is my secret."<br/>The confusion around him mixed with Hattori's wide grin said it all. Everybody knew who this man behind the mask was... But today, no one would take action because of that.<br/>"We put small cameras all 'round the buildin'. So far we've seen Gin, Vodka and a few scientists we couldn't name. So be careful, got tha'?"<br/>"Sure."<br/>KID flashed a last glance at the cameras and smirked at Hattori.<br/>"I was born to create miracles, and I will gladly prove that to you again."</p><p>KID walked towards the building and slipped his ID card into the scanner. With a small beep the door opened and the male stepped inside, his heart beating calm and clear inside his chest.<br/>He needed to keep his cool the whole time. One slip up... and KID would be dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Disappearance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conan walked towards the living room after eating lunch and sat down to watch tv. He always did that to wait for his favorite magician to come home.<br/>But the time began to run, long past his usual arrive and Conan worried more and more. By now, two hours had passed. Where was KID?</p><p>The detective dialed his number and waited for his boyfriend to pick up.<br/>"Shit... Phone's off..." he murmured and began to think. Did he go over to Aoko? It was possible but the signs he had received spoke against that. There was no reason for KID to turn his phone off if he wanted to spend time with his childhood friend. Hakuba? A possibility, at least a solution to why he was late. But his turned off phone didn't fit the scheme. Detention? Most likely, KID sat way too often in detention. That would have explained the phone.<br/>But much to his dismay, it was already too late for even that.<br/>"Accident? Kidnapping...?" he mused and his heartbeat started to quicken. Kidnapping was close to impossible, nobody kidnaps Kaitou KID. No one was able to even get a hold on him. Accident? With what? These few streets he needed to cross were inside lively areas... somebody would have at least helped.</p><p>Conan flashed a glance at the clock, 7pm. He should have been back around 4pm since he had had afternoon classes. What on earth was going on?<br/>All of sudden the doorbell rang and Conan flinched so bad it nearly knocked him off of the couch. The child ran towards the front door and opened it, surprised to see Aoko with Kaito's schoolbag in hands.<br/>"Here... I forgot to bring it sooner. Is Kaito back yet?" she asked, scanning the hallway. Conan took the bag and shook slowly his head.<br/>"No... He hasn't even told me where he went."<br/>"Weird... Usually his errands don't take that long. He pulled a prank on Hakuba-kun today, left with him to save his hair but didn't return. Hakuba-kun said he told him something urgent came up and to pass that on to the teacher."<br/>Conan was since long in detective mode.<br/>"T-thanks, Aokonee-san! Now I gotta-"<br/>"Wait, nobody pays attention on you today! Come on, pack your things, you'll stay with me today until Bakaito gets back."<br/>Conan grew wide eyes and hastily began to flail his arms, "I-it's fine!! I-I can stay-"<br/>"No buts, Conan-kun! Hush!"</p><p>Groaning, Conan entered KID's room and gathered a few necessary things. Why? Why couldn't he wait here for his boyfriend?<br/>With a small backpack and the keys in hand, he locked the house behind him and waddled after Aoko like a lost puppy. He wanted to call Hakuba.<br/>"Otou-san! I brought Kaito's little friend! Can he stay over until he is back?"<br/>Nakamori-keibu yelled something about the lines of yes and Aoko gave Conan a gentle push to a guest room.<br/>"Make yourself at home, yes? Dinner is ready soon."<br/>His shoulders slumped down in relief once he was able to close the door and Conan pulled out his phone. KID had saved Hakuba's number for him, just in case anything were to happen and Hattori wasn't aviable.<br/>"Funny, how Hakuba turns out to be the most reliable person for him..." he voiced his thoughts and waited impatiently for the London detective to pick up.</p><p>"Moshi-moshi, Hakuba Saguru. How may I assist you?"<br/>"Hakubanii-san?"<br/>"C-Conan-kun?! My, I am certainly surprised. Did you find anything suspicious at Kuroba-kun's house yet?"<br/>Oh, lots of suspicious things, but he definitely wasn't planning on telling him.<br/>"No. Hakubanii-san, Aokonee-san said you were the last one who talked to Kaitonii-san. Did he say anything?"<br/>Almost an instant, Hakuba's voice turned firm. A serious conversation.<br/>"He filled me in that he only helped me to get rid of his hair colour because I was his ticket to a few minutes of peace. Kuroba-kun made a phone call, I tried to listen in after saving my hair but he was too fast. And then, he left with the words something urgent had come up. I didn't see him since and from your question I assume he hasn't returned yet. Where are you?"<br/>Conan sighed and faked his best childish voice.<br/>"I'm staying with Aokonee-san. Thanks for the information!"<br/>"Nothing to thank me for. Colleagues are supposed to help each other out."<br/>Conan hung up after bidding his farewell and started to chew on his lip. Phone call? That could either be Jii or Hattori. Since no KID heist had been announced and it wasn't a reason to turn his phone off, Conan had eliminated all possible solutions and came to the one truth.<br/>KID was with Hattori.</p><p>Almost the same second, he dialed his number.<br/>"Shit. Also turned off."<br/>Conan felt anger raising inside him. First of all, KID had disappeared without a word, again. Second, he obviously preferred to be with Hattori. Third, not even Hattori had informed him.<br/>The chibi started to tremble, jealousy blinded his judgement. Hattori was on a date with KID, that bastard.<br/>"Just wait until you get home, KID," he spat with venom, "only because I look like a fucking child doesn't mean I can't slap you like an adult. You better have a good explanation for that...!"</p><p>"Conan-kun! Dinner is ready!"<br/>Said one flinched and rolled his eyes but walked downstairs.<br/>"I'm coming!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Parted Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heiji watched his partner enter the facility through a tiny camera tarned as pen. He was confident KID would manage to sneak inside and return with the plans for the Apoptoxin 4869.<br/>The FBI on the other hand didn't seem so sure of that. Black had a constant frown on his face while Starling chewed on her bottom lip.<br/>"Hattori-kun, are you sure-"<br/>"Yes. Ya dunno what that guy can do. He's awesome at imitatin' others. How else could he sneak every single fuckin' time past detectives and police? Trust 'im there."</p><p>Jodie raised her eyebrows and refocused back onto the monitor.<br/>"I wish Cool Kid was here..."<br/>"Ya don't."<br/>"Huh?"<br/>Her eyes darted back to the Osakan, together with two other pairs who seemed just as confused. Hattori gasped and shook his head, a sheepish grin appearing on his lips.<br/>"A-ah well, he wouldn't be of use, he's not feelin' well."<br/>No one bought that but nobody poked further, either. Silence filled the van, just the tiny buzzing of the monitors disturbed it. For Heiji, this was way too quiet. But he couldn't do anything else than to watch as KID made his way further and further down into the underground.</p><p>KID kept his pokerface the whole time. It was quiet. Too quiet for his taste. Walls in white marked his way, as further he came as more complex the structure seemed. Doors left and right, but KID knew those were traps... traps made to distract him from his goal.<br/>His instinct told him that what he searched for, was deep down inside the lowest floor. A few scientists had crossed his path and he had greeted each of them with a simple nod which they responded to with the same gesture. His steps echoed through the almost empty hallways and KID wanted to disappear into a vent or any else hiding spot.<br/>But he knew he had to act obvious... to make his presence clear. Once he would have tried to lower the noise of his seemingly traitorish shoes, he would have been caught as undercover agent.<br/>Inside, KID smirked. He would have never thought to work at the side of Hattori Heiji and the FBI... without telling his now boyfriend about the secret little partnership.</p><p>Another echo emerged out of nowhere. Footsteps. KID took a deep breath to keep his cool and continued his careful placed steps further.<br/>The person he nearly bumped into didn't seem too fazed by his presence but in fact, almost ran him over. Time froze as these two pairs of eyes met.<br/>Fake brown and green.<br/>KID swallowed but didn't let his nervousity show. The man in front of him, dressed in black with long silverish hair, made a pissed off 'Tch' and continued his way, a buff man with sunglasses and hat trailing behind like a puppy.<br/>"Hurry and pack up already, Averna. The radar caught a surveillance van close by."<br/>KID grew wide eyes but nodded and picked up his pace. Gin and Vodka. Two of the most dangerous people of the Black Organization. No, he couldn't leave yet. He had to keep up this little play for a bit longer...</p><p>Hattori inside the surveillance van froze and the others turned pale.<br/>"They found us?!" he exclaimed and Camel immediately jumped onto the driver's seat but Starling held him back from turning on the engine.<br/>"Are you insane?! If we disappear now Gin will know there's a traitor in his rows!"<br/>"Are you implying we need to wait for them to attack?!" Camel snarled back at the woman and Black narrowed his eyebrows.<br/>"Concentrate onto our own radar. As soon as any person gets close, give us your best Camel."<br/>"Roger."<br/>Hattori stared at them with horror in his eyes.<br/>"Do ya seriously wanna tell me ya'll leave KID behind?!" he hissed, venom in his voice. He had won at least enough trust of the thief for him to sleep under the same roof... Even if only in Kudo's company. Heck, he wouldn't let that damned thief down!<br/>"We have no other choice. If we interfer now KID is going to die. He's Japan's most famous thief, he'll make it."<br/>Hattori tensed up and finally kicked one of the chairs with a deafening roar.<br/>"IF ANYTHING'S GONNA HAPPEN TA HIM WHILE HE HELPS US I'LL KILL YA TOO!" he screamed at those three and Black sighed.<br/>"Incoming enemies!" Jodie threw in, eyes fixated onto the monitor and Camel slammed his foot into the gas, driving off.<br/>Hattori stared at the street in front of them with tears of frustration in his eyes. He had left KID behind. Heiji could just hope that someday, the phantom thief and Kudo would forgive him that. Because he, certainly, couldn't forgive himself.</p><p>KID, at the same time, just closed the door of another van and the driver speeded off. He stared emotionless at the tons of boxes around them with packed material while the rest of the building was covered in fire and ash. A bomb. Not a move he hadn't expected and still, it gave him the creeps.<br/>His father, too, had died in the flames of his sabotaged magic trick.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Of Gifts and Traps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hattori stared at his phone as if it had personally offended him. Out of all people, he was the one destined to tell Kudo.<br/>"Shit. He's gonna kill me," he anxiously murmured and lifted the device to his ear, waiting for the chibi to pick up.</p><p>"Moshi-moshi?"<br/>"Oi Kudo, there's somethin' I have ta admit..."<br/>An outraged gasp was audible at the other end of the line and Hattori swallowed.<br/>"I knew it!! You are dating KID!! No wonder he goes missing ever so often and phones you so much!!"<br/>Hattori jawdropped for a good minute before he stifled a grin.<br/>"Wrong track, Kudo. My heart's with Kazuha. But yeah, we've been spendin' an awful amount 'f time together. Just not how ya think."<br/>"So? Enlighten me," the Beikan detective snapped back and Hattori bit his lip. He had worked on this excuse for a long time.<br/>"KID's been practisin' for an undercover job with me. Guess ya won't be seein' him for a few days, but dontcha worry, he's fine."<br/>Silence.</p><p>"He. Is. WHAT?!" Conan screamed into the phone, voice dropping to a tone Hattori was glad to be more than 3 hours away from him.<br/>"I swear to god if he gets hurt I will personally take the next train to Osaka and chase you the whole amount he is gone around with soccer balls and power kick boots!"<br/>Hattori sweatdropped, all colour draining from his tanned face. Shit.<br/>"O-oi Kudo..."<br/>"Don't Kudo me!!"<br/>A second voice was audible through the phone and Hattori flinched. A girl. Who was it?<br/>"Conan-kun who are you talking to? Why are you yelling so much?" he heard the sweet voice similar to Ran but not exactly Ran.<br/>"M-my friend! I-I'm sorry, I got too exited!" Conan replied and Hattori wanted to vomit at this childish voice. Jesus.</p><p>But who was that girl? Not anyone Kudo could have known before his amnesia. A friend of KID, most likely.<br/>"Stop deducin' Heiji, KID trusts ya ta not dig in his private circle...!" the Osakan quietly scolded himself.<br/>"Well anyway," he said a bit louder, "I jus' wanted ta let ya know. See ya around."<br/>As soon as he hung up, he felt relief spreading in his bones. Good. One hellish apocalypse prevented.<br/>Now he just had to trust KID to manage it out alive.</p><p>Five days later, Agasa-hakase opened his door for the mail man.<br/>"I've got a package for... Haibara Ai?"<br/>The old man smiled and signed for the little girl. It wasn't heavy, and Haibara never received packages. In fact, he didn't trust this at all.<br/>As soon as the door closed, he immediatly hurried to put it down onto the table. A bomb? Poison?<br/>"Ai-chan!" he called and seconds later the gingerhead walked calmly into the living room.<br/>"Yes?"<br/>"A package. There is no address. I'm sure this is a trap."<br/>Haibara frowned and immediately hurried to fetch a scanner to check the package.<br/>"...nothing. There are only papers inside."<br/>"Papers?"</p><p>Haibara proceeded to open the package and curiously read through the note guarding the rest of the papers.<br/>"Dearest Ojou-san, I allowed myself to hand you this thoughtful present. I shall remain hidden for a few more days to finish this matter once and for all. Create an antidote and live the life you have dreamed of, without fear or lies. Until I see my beloved critics again under the full moon...<br/>Phantom under the Moonlight,<br/>Kaitou KID"<br/>Agasa gasped and Haibara immediately set the note aside to pick up the papers. Formulars.<br/>"Oh god..." she whispered, tears in her eyes, "This is... t-this is the formular of Apoptoxin 4869..."<br/>Her lips curled up into a wide and touched smile. Haibara would have never thought that of all people, neither Bourbon nor Kir would be able to gain access to the scientists but Kaitou KID.<br/>"I'll start working immediately. Hakase, could you inform Shinichi?"<br/>"Of course."</p><p>The old man fetched his phone and typed a small SMS to the chibi detective who was still stuck at Nakamori's household. Haibara, now completely focused onto her laptop, fell into deep thoughts.<br/>She finally had a chance to be herself again, Miyano Shiho. But... would she grab it?<br/>She had nothing to live for as Miyano Shiho. Her family was dead. She never admitted it in front of Shinichi but she had come to enjoy her life as Haibara Ai. To be able to spend time as a child, to relive the childhood she had never had.<br/>Perhaps she would just stay in her age.<br/>"For Kudo..." she muttered and her fingers flew over the keys, "For him and all the future victims of Apoptoxin 4869... I'll create the antidote."<br/>Haibara knew she had to thank KID for his sacrifice. Who knew if he would ever return? Amuro had been in trouble often enough as undercover agent, just as Akai.<br/>Perhaps this time, this one time, one of them would manage to blow the whole Organization up.<br/>Perhaps this time, it was KID.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The True Nature of a Detective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doorbell of the Kuroba household rang but silence was all it answered. Hakuba tried it again. And again.<br/>He waited a few minutes... and then turned towards Aoko's house. Kaito hadn't been in school since weeks and he honestly worried about the phantom thief. Had Conan secretly arrested him? Or did anything happen to the marvellous phantom thief?</p><p>As soon as he rang the doorbell, Conan opened and came face to face with a surprised Hakuba.<br/>"O-oh, Conan-kun, you are still living here? Didn't you go back to your Okaa-sama?"<br/>Conan slowly shook his head and stepped aside, letting the London detective pass. Conan was tired. The whole time he had been spamming Hattori with mails how gruesome his death would be if KID didn't return soon.<br/>"Can I offer you anything to drink?" he muttered and Hakuba slowly shook his head.<br/>"Please don't make any effort because of me, I don't plan to stay long... in fact, I just wanted to ask Aoko-san if she had heard anything from Kuroba-kun yet."<br/>Conan shook his head once more, lovesick eyes drilling into the suddenly very interesting floor.<br/>"No... Else I'd have known it. Why do you worry, Hakuba-niisan?"<br/>"I don't- I just am curious. It doesn't happen often that Kuroba-kun vanishes just like that."</p><p>Hakuba shot an innocent smile at him.<br/>"Since I do wonder a little... Tonight is the last time the precious sapphire Dark Sea is displayed at the exhibition."<br/>Conan rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to protect his boyfriend but his buzzing phone stopped him in the same second. Sighing, he picked up and turned a little away from Hakuba.<br/>"Moshi-moshi?"<br/>"Shinichi, you need to come! I've finished the antidote! You can become your former age!"<br/>Conan grew wide eyes and his gaze darted back at Hakuba who had turned to leave.<br/>"O-oi wait Hakuba-niisan! Could you give me a lift to the train station?! It's really important!"<br/>Hakuba flinched and smiled kindly over his shoulder.<br/>"It would be my pleasure."</p><p>Conan exhaled in relief, hung up and hurried to put his shoes and jacket on. Finally. Finally he was able to match KID's age. Conan nearly started to cry inside Hakuba's car and the poor halfbrit had no idea what to do at that.<br/>"Conan-kun are you okay...?" he helplessly asked and Conan pressed out a small "Yes" between his sobs.<br/>"I-I'm just so happy. D-don't worry."<br/>Hakuba untensed in relief and focused his eyes onto the street in front of them again. The chibi flashed a glance at the blond and smiled.<br/>Hakuba was nice, in his own way. He had literally no social skills but was caring and even tho he tried to hide it, he worried about his enemies like KID, too. Perhaps he could befriend Hakuba as Shinichi.</p><p>The afternoon sun marked his path, stressed people squished themselves in and out of trains and the smell of sweat drifted through the air-<br/>That was the train station.<br/>Hakuba opened Conan's door and watched him jump out of the cushioned seat onto the sidewalk.<br/>"Are you sure you manage that alone? Do you have enough money for a ticket?"<br/>True, Conan hadn't had pocket money since ages but it was enough for a few tickets. The chibi nodded and showed him his best smile.<br/>"Thanks, but I'll be fine. Thank you for dropping me off, Hakuba-niisan!"<br/>Hakuba smiled and closed the door again before Baaya drove off.</p><p>Conan was left alone at the Ekoda train station and took a deep breath before he pulled his sleeves up and forced his way into the crowd.<br/>Minutes later he finally sat inside the train towards Beika and exhaled in relief. That was easier than he had expected. After all, since he could remember he had never taken any train at rush hour... Despite with KID.<br/>He could finally become what he always wanted to be.<br/>A detective worth to be taken serious. Conan didn't want to hide anymore. He wanted to show his true self. The last meters towards Agasa-hakase's his mind was occupied with things he and Kaito could do. They could use Kaito's absence, too, to make up an excuse why his inner circle never heard of him.<br/>Conan couldn't await it anymore.<br/>He wanted to go on dates with KID. Share food and drinks. Spoon on the couch. Just... be himself with the love of his life.</p><p>Conan rang the doorbell and Agasa-hakase opened with a warm smile.<br/>"Shinichi. Ai called you, right? She is inside her laboratory."<br/>The old man stepped out of his way and Conan walked towards the door. He hesitated a moment, his hand hovered above the handle.<br/>He was about to become Kudo Shinichi.<br/>What was it like to be older? Conan couldn't remember.<br/>Doubts and desires began to swirl inside his mind like a hurricane as he finally pressed down on the grip.</p><p>Conan was ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. KID's Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinichi rested his foot on the wooden stairs leading to the living room. His first step as Kudo Shinichi. The walls left and right smelled comfortable like home, the soft buzzing of Agasa's inventions came from above and a few sunrays guided his way upstairs... Everything was the same and yet nothing felt like it.<br/>He had faced his reflection in Haibara's mirror. It was... strange.<br/>Shinichi barely remembered his time before the accident. In fact... by now, Edogawa Conan belonged more to him than Kudo Shinichi. He had grown so used, seeing this little seven years old boy inside his reflection every single time. The difference was crushing, he had trouble accepting his new or rather, former identity.<br/>But it was good. The beginning of a new era.</p><p>Shinichi slowly opened the door separating him from the living room and stepped in. He wasn't particular strong on his legs yet, the torture of a growth spurt still hung inside his bones. Agasa-hakase looked up and a bright smile reaching from ear to ear blinded the teen.<br/>"Shinichi! It worked!"<br/>The detective smiled exhaustedly and fell with an audible groan onto the couch.<br/>"I'm tired..."<br/>"No wonder."<br/>The old man pushed a small coffee over the table towards his neighbor who took it with a grateful expression and sat down himself, turning on the tv.</p><p>"-KID heist! Nakamori-keibu and Hakuba-san prepared as much as possible, and even Hattori-san came to challenge the phantom thief! After weeks of silence, today-"<br/>Shinichi spewed out his coffee all over the table and jumped up so fast that his brain hadn't caught the movement at all. Agasa-hakase looked just as baffled and stared at Shinichi with big eyes.<br/>"K-KID is back?! Get into the car!" the man grinned and raised himself, too. He accompanied Shinichi to his car and drove off. It was his duty to give his friend and neighbor a lift to the heist (and to his boyfriend). KID was back.<br/>Shinichi had most likely the biggest grin ever plastered all over his face, tears of joy dwelled inside his eyes.<br/>"Hakase, why didn't KID phone me?" he suddenly asked, all happiness vanishing from his face. Agasa's smile dropped, too, and his eyebrows narrowed as the old man began to think.<br/>"...right. Something is foul there... After what you have told me, KID and you couldn't be closer than now."<br/>The thought slammed into their minds like a lightning.</p><p>A copycat.</p><p>Shinichi hadn't felt both so overjoyed and hollow in this short span of time. But there was hope, right? His eyes flashed towards his companion on the driver's seat. He looked just as uncertain and serious.<br/>Arriving at the future crime scene, he bumped into Heiji who boxed laughing into his arm.<br/>"KID's back! Isn't that great for ya?!" he whisperyelled and Shinichi wrinkled his nose. The teen didn't even bother to hide his thoughts behind a pokerface carved in stone and thus, the Detective of the West soon found his conclusion.<br/>"Copycat...?" he mused, trying to be as quiet as possible. Shinichi nodded.<br/>"Excuse me, Hattori... If KID isn't here it's my duty to catch the copycat."<br/>The Heisei Holmes walked past him and a dark glare at Hakuba was enough to shut his mouth with an audible click as he wanted to greet him. With a questioning expression he searched in Hattori's face for answers yet the Osakan only shrugged.<br/>No way in hell would he tell Hakuba.</p><p>Things escalated as Shinichi and the disguised KID bumped into each other. The latter brought the teen into a tight hug and burried his face into Shinichi's shoulder.<br/>"Oh Meitantei, you are back...!" he pressed out and Shinichi gasped.<br/>"KID...?! I-is that really you?! No copycat?!" he hissed and in the next second both hid inside a bathroom cabine, laying in each other's arms. Shinichi had tears running down his face.<br/>"Why didn't you call me?!" the young detective finally spat and KID flinched before a sheepish grin occupied his face.<br/>"Ah, well... I was part of the Black Organization, you can't just call people there. And just now I hadn't had time... the heist, you know? It's the last evening I can steal this treasure. I found not only the formulars for your poison but also a list of gemstones likely to be Pandora. This one is nearly at the top."<br/>Shinichi listened quietly and finally smacked his boyfriend, causing the top hat to fly off of his head and onto the lid of the toilet.<br/>"Asshole."<br/>"I know. Don't be mad, yes? I'll tell you everything later. There's... a lot I've kept secret from you and I think it's time to reveal it."<br/>Shinichi could only nod as KID's lips left a gentle kiss on his temple and within a blink the phantom was gone, slipped out of the cabine. Shinichi sat down. He needed to digest that.</p><p>Which more secrets did KID keep? Besides his reason for all this, that is. Since when did KID spy at the Black Organization, anyway? Haibara had told him everything about the organization who had turned them into children. That was the place KID had stayed at?</p><p>...that was the place Hattori dared to send him to?</p><p>"Simple undercover mission my ass," Shinichi snarled and shook his head. He would have a serious word with Hattori after this. KID could have been killed.<br/>Killed?<br/><em>This one is nearly at the top.</em><br/>KID's voice rang like a bell inside his ears. And this beautiful bell announced the apocalypse. What on earth had possessed this personified insanity to hold a heist under these circumstances?! The Black Organization had this cursed treasure almost at the top of their list!<br/>Shinichi's face lost all its colour. KID was in life danger.</p><p>At least he was able to help KID with his gadgets.</p><p>The door next to him opened and Shinichi didn't dare to breathe.<br/>"...only a few traps are left... ten minutes and fourty seconds left..." someone murmured absently and Shinichi frowned. Hakuba. No, he wasn't going to let him get into his boyfriend's near who could die today. Shinichi climbed onto the toilet lid and aimed with his narcosechronometer at the detective.<br/>Soundlessly, the dart found its goal at Hakuba's neck and the blond collapsed just as quiet inside the cabine.<br/>"One detective down," Shinichi smirked and proceeded to leave his cabine. He didn't have to outwit Hattori. Heiji was on his side, anyway. But Shinichi still had a lot of work to do... and the beginning had made Hakuba.</p><p>***</p><p>Snake didn't even discuss anymore with KID. No "Hand over the jewel". Snake aimed... and shot. But KID avoided him laughing.<br/>"What's wrong?" he teased and Snake looked like ready to pop a vein. Shots filled the air, just like the smell of gunpowder and an atmosphere of life and death.<br/>Shinichi smelled it. His boyfriend was in danger. But as he stormed the roof, he regretted his choice.</p><p>A swirl of white.<br/>A gunshot.<br/>A scream.<br/>And blood pouring onto Shinichi's hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The End of it all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinichi stared in shock down onto the blood covering himself. Suddenly, everything came back. KID, Ran, his parents, Sonoko, Hattori-<br/>Everything.<br/>It all crushed him, the ocean of memories began to swallow the teenager, emotions mixed and swirled and finally, Shinichi screamed in agony. In front of his inner eye, he finally saw himself getting a hold onto the second Conan inside his dreams. Everything was there. Everything. His life, his doubts, his desires, and most important...<br/>KID.<br/>Their first meeting.<br/>Their first encounter.<br/>The first gunshot.<br/>The first heist.<br/>KID knew who he was all along, he always knew it and had accepted him without any buts or ifs.<br/>He wasn't going to loose him again, oh no, Shinichi would protect the only remaining truth in his life of lies and pretense.<br/>"Don't come any closer!!" he cried out, head whipping around to the two intruders entering the crime scene.</p><p>"Dontcha recognize me...?" Hattori tried, voice as soft as possible but Shinichi didn't even listen. Even those five meters away he could see the adrenaline pumping through his best friend's veins.<br/>Hakuba took a step closer and Shinichi bellowed a "Stop!!" at him like a scared animal.<br/>Within a second both his powerkick boots and narcosechronometer were ready to use, a soccer ball appearing out of Shinichi's belt. Armed with his signature weapons, his eyes darted back and forth between Hattori and Hakuba.<br/>"Any step closer and you'll get to know me better than you ever imagined!!" he hissed, tears glimming in his eyes.</p><p>Not letting the crushed detective out of his view, Hattori turned his head to Hakuba.<br/>"Let 'im. He's got a full mental breakdown."<br/>Hakuba straightened his back, expression turning demanding. KID laid behind the detective who had held him in his arms just seconds ago. Kuroba, KID, it didn't matter for the halfbrit. Important was the fact KID had collapsed, blood seeping out of his chest.<br/>"Kudo-kun. Let. Us. Through. KID is going to die."<br/>"He's not!!!" the Beikan detective cried out, breath alarming fast.<br/>"I remember everything!! Everything!! I had lost my life, my friends, my family, they all believed or supported a lie!! A lie!! Detectives stand for the truth, don't make up lies!!"<br/>The glare flashed back at KID for a tiny moment, too fast for the remaining detectives to use it for their advantage.<br/>"He's now the one truth!! I never needed to pretend with him alone!!"<br/>A giant smile split his face for a second before it dropped into a deadly expression.<br/>"I'm going to protect this truth with all my power and if I'm fucking going to die I don't care! "</p><p>Hattori began to notice the puddle of blood forming below the magician and froze, trembling himself. God, he needed patience and time to deal with his friend in full blown panic mode but he didn't have any at the moment.<br/>"Kudo-"<br/>"NO! Don't touch him! Don't come closer!! He's mine! Mine! Mine and mine alone!! My KID!! Mine!! MY KID!! I'M NOT GOING TO HAND HIM OVER!!"<br/>Both flinched and finally, Hattori had an idea of what he needed to say.<br/>"Kudo-"<br/>"NO!"<br/>"LISTEN GODDAMMIT!!"<br/>Shinichi flinched and broke into violent tears, his cheeks burning from the sensation but he never lowered his guard for one second.<br/>"KID and I are partners, Kudo! Remember when ya visited me in Osaka for the weekend? KID and I had formed an alliance against the Black Organization! I'd never hurt my partner would I?! Or arrest them?!"<br/>Shinichi froze and actually seemed to think about this new piece of information. Hattori and KID. He had been right from the first moment he had his suspicions about the Detective of the West stealing away his Kaitou. No. He wasn't going to hand his only remaining truth over.</p><p>As his words didn't show much of a result, Hakuba decided to try take his turn.<br/>"Kudo-kun, I do know who KID is in private. I already helped him once. Do you remember Chat Noir? I handed KID all the information I had been able to gather and he outwitted the thief. I don't mean harm to KID. Yes, he is a pain in the arse, but bloody hell, I'll die myself before he does!!"<br/>Kudo glared at the detectives like a beast, remaining in his posture. It was a slow move of something white behind the panicked detective what caught boths attention. Horror and relief both mixed on their faces as KID stumbled to raise himself onto weak legs, trembling all over and soaked in his own blood.<br/>"KID! Ya're still alive!" Hattori exclaimed, being the first one to find his voice again.<br/>Shinichi wanted to turn around but the Kaitou had wrapped his arm around the detectives torso and turned with the other hand his head over his shoulder.</p><p>All parties froze on the spot at KID kissed Shinichi. The Beikan detective flushed red and seemed too stunned to react for a moment but finally responded. Calm, weak, he could taste KID's blood as soon as he got a small lick across his chapped lower lip. Much to the audience's surprise, it calmed the raging detective down an instant and turned him into a silent weeping bundle of emotions.<br/>"...let them be..." whispered the magician in white, slowly parting and shambling past him to Hattori. Shinichi sank onto his knees, finished with his world as he watched KID collapse into Hattori's arms with the gentle words<br/>"I trust you, Heiji".<br/>Hattori didn't waste any time. He picked up the thief into his arms and dashed to the door leading to the staircase. Hakuba got himself a hold on Kudo and dragged him along, much to his satisfaction he didn't struggle the slightest.</p><p>Inside Hakuba's car, the thief was undressed and redressed with Hattori's clothes to not cause attention while the Osakan detective took on KID's pants and Hakuba's thick coat to cover his chest. Shinichi sat on the front seat, given up since long on keeping an eye on his rival detectives. It almost felt like he was in middle of a dream.<br/>How he had stormed onto the roof alone after having Hakuba knocked out beforehand, how KID had remained in front of him with his calm yet thrilling posture, how it had changed all of a sudden as he jumped in front of Shinichi to catch this bullet...<br/>How he had saved his life and collapsed onto the ground. How he hadn't reacted to any of his tries to keep him awake, how he had faded into unconciousness...</p><p>"Our friend got shot, you need to save him!" Hakuba demanded to the nurse and immediately KID was gone, he had disappeared inside the surgery.<br/>"What actually happened...?" the outnerved Osakan asked Shinichi who had calmed down by now. Tiredly leaning against him, he closed his eyes and relaxed his overworked muscles.<br/>"Knocked Hakuba-kun out, stormed the roof, KID took a bullet for me and the rest you know," he replied short and Hakuba wrinkled his nose.<br/>"So that dart assault had been you."<br/>"...hai."<br/>Hakuba sighed and leaned back into his seat, smiling softly to himself.<br/>"You are an egoistic individual, Kudo Shinichi. But... I don't blame you for this."<br/>Shinichi released a small breath he didn't remember holding in. He had never wanted to get on Hakuba's bad side.</p><p>As both panic and memories had finally settled inside Hakuba's car, Shinichi had had a good amount of time to overthink things. How would it continue between them? Hakuba had seen the thief's real face, just like Hattori. Both hadn't said a word about it yet but god knew they'd use it against him.<br/>"We are going to pretend this never happened," Hakuba informed him, obviously capable of reading his mind.<br/>"It's victory enough I was right with my suspicions."<br/>Hattori sighed and tightened his grip on Shinichi's shoulders, pulling him gently against his chest. In times like these, he automatically took over the role of a brother.<br/>"I knew his real face too, ya know? Jus' not his name. Hakuba-kun delivered the last puzzle piece."<br/>He allowed a snicker to pass his lips and his eyes darted from the white hospital floor to the exhausted Shinichi.<br/>"I mean, who on earth manages ta play Kudo Shinichi a whole two months without slippin' up? Already deduced his face ta be like ya face. That guy never wore a mask. Jus' contacts ta change eye colour."<br/>Shinichi remained quiet for a long while but finally eased into his best friend, tired blue eyes eying both detectives. To see Hakuba and Hattori getting along so well, he would have never believed that to happen. Wether it was the cause of these unfortunate circumstances, he still had to find out.</p><p>"...I really can't apologize enough to you two. I have no idea what got into me there... I guess I blew a fuse."<br/>Hakuba raised one eyebrow, nose wrinkling in dismay.<br/>"Blew a fuse? You threw a tantrum like a little child."<br/>Shinichi shrugged but a tiny grin appeared on his lips.<br/>"First time that earned me a first class place in KID's house. I... I acted foolish and unforgivable. I hope you can-"<br/>"Kudo. Drop that bullshit. I told ya we're not mad."<br/>Hattori ruffled his hair with a wide grin, messing it up until he looked just like KID but Hakuba on his other side froze.<br/><em>Earned him a first class place in KID's house?!</em> Impossible. Unless...<br/>Dots began to connect inside Hakuba's brain. It all made sense, all of a sudden. Conan was Kudo. Kudo was Conan. Hakuba had no idea how that had happened. But he sure as hell was going to press it out of the Beikan, especially because it was obvious how lovestruck Kudo was. A relationship with KID? A wonder he hadn't noticed. Had Hattori known about it?</p><p>"I dunno about ya, but I still remember how ya yelled at KID ta disappear with Ran and ya nearly drowned. The sunflower case."<br/>Shinichi grew wide eyes and a sheepish grin came onto his lips.<br/>"Right, KID wanted to steal the sunflowers of Van Gogh... Guess I do hilarious things in love."<br/>There was his answer, Hattori knew about it all along.<br/>"Just how often did you actually work together?!" Hakuba breathed out, done with his world. He hated to admit it but in fact, he was a little jealous. Kuroba had a detective in his class and instead, he had chosen Conan to partner up with him.<br/>"I have no idea. Too many times," came the nonchalant reply.</p><p>The door of the surgery opened and a doctor stepped out, eyes scanning the floor for any relatives. His glare dropped onto the three detectives and he sighed.<br/>"Your friend..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Determination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heiji kept comforting Shinichi during their time in the waiting room. It may have been inappropriate in public but in such a case, the western detective was ready to step over his personal boundaries to have Shinichi literally curled up on his lap.<br/>His hand cradled absentmindly the tiny locks leading down Shinichi's neck and it did a great job relaxing the exhausted detective.</p><p>
  <em>I trust you, Heiji.</em>
</p><p>KID's voice echoed inside Heiji's mind. The magician trusted him. Was he ready to share his past with him?<br/>Joy spreaded inside his heart as he thought about it. KID was his friend, his ally. They had become a great duo in those months.<br/>He hadn't heard of KID for a long time as he was gone but the phantom must have watched him the whole time. Trying to locate him, help him, save him...<br/>Heiji smiled upon his memories.<br/>KID had returned.</p><p>Heiji was going to expand his stay at Ekoda; he wasn't going to let go of Kudo and KID anymore now that he had both of them in his view. At least until KID felt better.<br/>His eyes lifted towards Hakuba who kept a concentrated glare onto the closed doors of the surgery.<br/>"...can I help you?" he finally asked in a low voice and Heiji nearly flinched.<br/>"Uh... No. Jus'... did ya hear what KID said before he collapsed?"<br/>Hakuba slowly turned back towards him and closed for a second his eyes.<br/>"I trust you, Heiji."<br/>"Yeah. I'm a lil confused... does he accept me as friend? Or jus' as ally? Ready ta share anythin'? Ya know, this stuff."<br/>Hakuba sighed and pulled out his pocket watch, rechecking the time.<br/>"Kuroba Kaito is a complex character. Nobody can say for sure what's on his mind. But so far I can tell... he doesn't trust anybody but his mother and assistant. Kudo-kun had luck... weasled his way into Kuroba-kun's life."<br/>Shinichi down below puffed his cheeks and smacked the halfbrits leg without putting much effort into his revenge, ending up mildly shoving it. He couldn't bring himself to care about the lack of response from his rival detective.<br/>"But you... I cannot tell yet. But now that I heard about your partnership and saw how he willingly fell into your arms... became vulnerable... I think he does at least appreciate you as a friend. But..." Hakuba hesitated, his face darkening for a moment in doubt, "Take it slow until you approach his civil persona."</p><p>Shinichi allowed himself a tiny snicker, finally drawing the attention of both detectives onto himself.<br/>"It's easy to gloss over the mess we've all been through up until now. But at the end, it's all worth for that one truth we are about to discover..."<br/>Nobody said anything afterwards but they all knew which mess Shinichi had spoken off, their own personal nightmares.</p><p>Hakuba, caught up in Spider's net, threatened to become forever traumatized with the personal hell he had created just for his London rival.</p><p>Hattori, the unbearable thought of an admirable friend dying just under his nose away because he had sent him into his own war, the desperation to be unable to do anything than watch and pray for his safety and life.</p><p>Kudo, his last year an entire lie he had to live because of his enemies, the loss of his identity, love and whole life to the point of insanity.</p><p>KID had saved them all, in his own way. He had freed Hakuba from Spider's clutches, returned alive to Hattori's relief and created the one truth Kudo had hunted his whole life.<br/>Nobody had ever needed to pretend to be someone they weren't in front of the Phantom Thief 1412. KID had accepted all of them, subsconciously or not, with their real and true selves.<br/>Would he make it?<br/>None of them knew, as the doors remained closed and the only noise was the busy shuffling of nurses all around them. But they sure as hell were ready to take down all the branches of the Black Organization lurking around in the dark.<br/>Nobody would hurt KID anymore.</p><p>"Hakuba-kun, how about you join the alliance?" Shinichi finally asked and Hakuba smirked in return.<br/>"With pleasure."<br/>"Kudo ya idiot-! KID's condition to unite forces was ta keep Hakuba outta this!" Hattori hissed at his friend and the halfbrit couldn't stifle his snicker.<br/>"Well too bad, I am just as far stuck inside this as you are. Despite that, it would be only fair after KID had broken various times into my grandfather's laboratory to deprive information."<br/>Hattori found himself flushing a tiny hint of pink.<br/>"Y-ya noticed?"<br/>"Hattori-kun, I am not as stupid as KID thinks I am. No matter the time, I always get a notification whenever anybody opens the laboratory or turns on any computer."</p><p>Shinichi snorted and sat up, blue eyes fixating his counterparts.<br/>"I can provide a lot of information, too, now that I have my memories back."<br/>"By the way... How did it happen? I believe it was the heist day where you vanished out of the blue," Hakuba asked, curiosity getting the best out of him. Shinichi shrugged with a sigh.<br/>"I remember I chased after KID. A shot out of nowhere nearly hit me, yet it got me to stumble and fall down. It wasn't high where I fell and still I saw KID diving after me to grab my hand but he didn't catch me anymore. I woke up on the street... with amnesia."<br/>Hakuba inhaled this new piece of information with interest. He knew Kuroba was a kind person behind the cold and snarky wall, and still it surprised him that he had allowed a detective to live at his place.</p><p>All three nodded simultanously. They would force the Black Organization onto their knees and sealed this with the doctors's generous words.<br/>"Your friend... will survive. The bullet was too high to hit his heart. In a few days he is back on his feet."<br/>Shinichi raised himself, face turning hopeful.<br/>"Can we see him?"<br/>"Sure. But he needs to rest."</p><p>The doors opened and the trio entered the room KID had been brought to. They couldn't calculate the danger they were getting themselves into.<br/>But now that Shinichi had regained his memories and started a blossoming relationship with KID, he knew for sure, Lady Luck would swing her hammer for them and crush the cockroaches between his feet.<br/>He leaned over the peaceful face of the sleeping Kuroba, brushing his lips against his to greet his boyfriend.<br/>"Don't worry... I'm going to crush the Black Organization..." he whispered against his lips and felt in the next second a pat on his shoulder.<br/>"We, Kudo-kun," smirked a confident Hakuba and Hattori made a cheeky "Tsk".<br/>"Dontcha dare forget us."</p><p>That was just the beginning of the end of the Black Organization.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. A Hospital Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito's mind began to work.</p><p>Slow.</p><p>Picking up its speed.</p><p>Until he finally pried his unwilling eyes halfway open, only to meet a white hospital ceiling. Hospital?<br/>Right. He had taken a bullet for his Meitantei.<br/>"Meitantei?!" he suddenly gasped, eyes snapping now wide open. Something warm next to him flinched and he felt chapped lips on his own ones. Much to his surprise, it calmed him almost the same second.<br/>"H-hai hai don't scare me like that..." a sluggish voice answered next to him and Kaito blinked surprised. Meitantei?<br/>He turned his head and met sapphire eyes; Shinichi had occupied the bit of space next to him inside the hospital bed and was now eying his featues with a sleepy yet relieved smile.<br/>"Did you sleep...?" the thief asked and Shinichi showed him a lopsided grin.<br/>"Yeah. I did. But be quiet, yes? Look..." he nodded over towards a pair of chairs and visible became Hattori and Hakuba, both sleeping against each other.</p><p>"...why is Tantei-han wearing Tantei-san's trenchcoat? Did I miss any confessions?" Kaito asked, a wide grin on his face.<br/>"Do you have my phone anywhere? That's awesome blackmail material," he whispered and Shinichi waved giggling with his own phone.<br/>"I'm far ahead of you, already took lots of pics. Don't worry, I sent them to you."<br/>The young adults broke into a quiet fit of giggles. Shinichi couldn't believe how much he had missed KID's laugh. It sounded like the best thing he had ever heard and now that he saw his boyfriend's angelic face in such happiness, his heart skipped various beats.<br/>KID cupping his face pried him out of his internal swooning and Shinichi blushed.<br/>"Uh... KID...?"<br/>"This is honestly the first time I see you so close in your real body. You... you are so pretty~" he purred and Shinichi smashed his hands onto his face with a whine, trying to cover up his red cheeks.<br/>"I'm glad Haibara-chan managed to create an antidote... I didn't think it would take so long."<br/>Shinichi froze and slowly looked up again, his face tensed in worry.<br/>"Right. What actually happened...?"</p><p>KID sighed and snuggled against his boyfriend; he was honestly glad the painkillers had numbed his pain down.<br/>"Tantei-han and I had thought of this as a one-day mission... Just in and out, you know? He called me because he needed me to slip into the place of an agent, codename Averna. I bumped on my way to get the formulars into Gin and Vodka who warned me about the surveillance truck."<br/>Shinichi narrowed his eyebrows and kissed KID's temple, continuing his story for him.<br/>"And you, of course not wanting to loose everything, bombed the place up with the others and went with the organization. KID, honestly, your sense of self-preservation is questionable."<br/>KID made a displeased noise at the back of his throat and smacked his detective onto the bridge of his nose.<br/>"And that from the detective who nearly dies all the time. I got shot twice. You on half your cases."<br/>Shinichi rolled his eyes but relaxed into his boyfriend's embrace with a snicker.<br/>"We both have to overthink our priorities, I guess."</p><p>A comfortable silence fell onto these two until Shinichi spoke up again.<br/>"I don't know if you remember what I've told you before you blacked out in Hattori's arms... but... I remember everything. And your doubts have been proven wrong..."<br/>KID swallowed and opened his eyes to meet Shinichi's, his pokerface slamming back at its place.<br/>"So?"<br/>"Yes. I won't leave you, despite remembering how much of rivals we are."<br/>KID's expression softened up.<br/>"But how did you...?"<br/>"I'm a detective, Bakaitou."<br/>"Would you stop calling me idiot-thief?!" the male whined and Shinichi failed to stifle his chuckle.<br/>"Shh, be quiet. We shouldn't wake up these two over there," he scolded KID with a giggle.</p><p>Hakuba shifted in his chair, causing Hattori to snuggle deeper into the crook of his neck. KID smirked and snatched Shinichi's phone off of the nightdesk to snap another picture.<br/>"But seriously, why is Tantei-han wearing Tantei-san's trenchcoat?"<br/>Shinichi sighed and his smile dropped a little.<br/>"We had to get rid of most of your outfit and so it wouldn't be suspicious, Hattori decided to shed a few layers to cover you in them. You've come here dressed in his shirt and jacket. Hakuba lent his coat because else he'd have run around topless."<br/>KID breathed out a sigh and kept eying the two exhausted boys with regret.<br/>"I've worried you all, didn't I? And on top of that both saw my face..."<br/>Shinichi rested his hand on top of Kaito's head to scratch gently his scalp; the reaction was the same he had seen during his time as Conan. KID melted into his hand with a consented purr and relaxed like the giant lapcat he was.<br/>"I worried about that, too. But Hattori doesn't care and Hakuba-kun decided it's victory enough for him he was right all along. By the way... you need to count both of us into your little alliance, too."<br/>"No way!" KID gasped, facial colour drying out, "You two-?!"</p><p>Shinichi smirked and peeked his lips.<br/>"Oh yes. Hattori spilled all your little secrets. And bet on hell we'll be joining you. Hakuba was surprisingly exited to step into action."<br/>KID groaned out as quiet as possible while still putting in his best effort to sound pissed off.<br/>"I can't believe it."<br/>"You better do."<br/>"There I'm trying to protect my critics and you go ahead and spoil all my plans."<br/>"That's how it looks like, get used to it. Don't worry, you don't need to trust them. I will do that. Just reveal what you feel comfortable with."<br/>KID nodded and returned his gaze towards the sleeping boys. He had trouble letting Hakuba in on his life, Hattori too. But it made things easier to know Shinichi was at his side, supporting and cheering for him.<br/>Hattori wasn't a bad deal, either. At least KID felt comfortable enough to sleep in his near... He trusted him. Kaito knew, accepting him inside his KID circle wasn't a problem.<br/>Concerning that, they already became comrades since long.</p><p>The problem was his two mixed up lives. Kuroba Kaito, to him belonged Hakuba, Akako, Aoko, Nakamori-keibu and his mother.<br/>Kaitou KID, to him belonged Hattori, Shinichi, Jii, Ran, Sonoko and Suzuki-san.<br/>Two inner circles who threatened to clash. Accepting someone in one circle wasn't a problem, but moving one into the other or accepting someone in both was difficult.</p><p>He had never been as close with Hakuba as with his other detectives because Hakuba didn't belong into his KID circle. Kaito was rivals with him, sort of friends, too. Enough to spend his daily routine with him in school and accept each other's company within lunchbreaks. Letting him take part in his activities as KID was one of the most difficult things he had ever been forced to allow.<br/>The same occured with Hattori. He belonged to KID. Letting him into his private life, civilian identity, behind the mask of a perfect phantom thief... it just didn't feel right and still he knew it was the best thing to do.<br/>With Kudo it hadn't been much of a problem. Difficulties were there, but thanks to his loss of memory KID had the chance to start new again with his detective. At first, he hadn't been keen on letting him meet his friends. But Shinichi didn't know who he was, what he was. Didn't remember the thrill to chase him down, didn't remember all the battles they had fought against each other.<br/>He had only a name and a job.<br/>Kaitou 1412.<br/>Kaitou KID.</p><p>He had never had the chance to remember negative feelings concerning KID. For him, the magician was his only light in the puddle of foggy memories. It almost felt like he had opened a third inner circle as he had given in to Shinichi's nagging to stay with him...</p><p>One to share only with his Meitantei.</p><p>Where past and reality wasn't bugging him, where prejudices and priorities didn't matter.</p><p>As soon as they were alone, it had been just Meitantei and KID.<br/>Isolated, enjoying their daily life together, without doubts, worry or bad influence from anyone.</p><p>Just them.</p><p>Inside their lovely perfect world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Embarassing Pictures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hakuba first found back to his conciousness once the morning light pooled into the hospital room. The London detective grimaced, suppressing a yawn to not wake up KID... by now, sound asleep with his boyfriend again.<br/>His back hurted, his muscles were stiff... why the bloody heck did he fall asleep in a chair? It wasn't much of a surprise to feel his whole body complaining.</p><p>But what managed to surprise him was his colleague Hattori Heiji, snuggled up against him, his face hiding within the crook of Saguru's neck. And the worst thing, he had his arm wrapped protectively around him. Hakuba froze for a good two minutes, he had no idea how to deal with this situation.<br/>But the halfbrit knew for sure, once the two trouble makers of last night would wake up, he wouldn't have a calm minute any longer. Hakuba slowly lifted his hand from Hattori's back and tried to shift away, yet to no avial-<br/>A quiet and dangerous snarl emitted from the Osakan's throat as Hakuba tried to escape and his grip on the London detective tightened.<br/>Hakuba, all awkwardness aside, had to stifle an amused smile. Hattori acted like a dog you tried to steal its bone from. This was a funny situation, in a way.</p><p>"Hattori-kun..." Hakuba whispered and shook gently his shoulder. Heiji shifted but remained asleep; that called for drastic measures. That much the halfbrit knew about his fellow detective.<br/>His hand moved from his shoulder down to his side and Hakuba jabbed him lightly. Heiji jolted up and nearly headbutted his companion, a loud 'eep' spilling out of his lips.<br/>"H-Hakuba-kun...?!" he hissed, rubbing his side. The object of his anger merely shrugged and motioned towards the sleeping idiots close by.<br/>"I prefer waking you up like this than to allow them a chance to gain blackmail material. You slept on me, Hattori-kun."<br/>Heiji gasped out loud and a tiny blush spreaded on his cheeks-<br/>Embarassment, Hakuba noted fairly entertained.<br/>"I-I did not," he finally spat and from the bed a fit of chuckles was audible, and two individuals waved with their phones.<br/>"Oh yes, you did."</p><p>Hakuba's smile dropped immediately.<br/>"You-"<br/>"Please," Shinichi smirked, "I wouldn't be a good detective if I wouldn't gather evidence."<br/>KID chuckled and folded his arms below his head, staring up at his detective with the expression of a smug cat.<br/>"And of course I shall add that to my photo collection... 'Hakuba-kun's and Hattori-kun's best moments'."<br/>Heiji growled some not very polite sounding words and Hakuba sighed. It was too early for this.<br/>"I see you feel better by now," he changed the topic, golden eyes scanning the thief from head to toe. Kaito's smile turned less razor alike as he heard this.<br/>"Yes... I do. Is there a way how I can repay this gesture? You saved my life, after all."<br/>"After you dumbass saved mine," Shinichi replied with a more or less displeased voice and Hattori grinned.<br/>"Sure thing, KID. Ya just gotta assist a bit more... Until these bastards of the BO are down."<br/>"With pleasure."<br/>"But KID-" Shinichi began once more concerned and KID sighed, letting a lovely flower appear in his hands.</p><p>"Scilla bifolia...?" Shinichi asked quietly and KID nodded. Scilla bifolia, in the language of flowers admitting a mistake and asking for forgiveness, the Beikan male deduced.<br/>"No secrets anymore between us, Meitantei. I promise."<br/>Shinichi smiled in a way which nearly made Kaito blush- He loved his Meitantei more than anything else.<br/>"Do you have a plan how to begin our little teamwork, Tantei?" KID asked into the round and Hakuba answered gladly.<br/>"I propose we should first of all gather all the information we have collected so far... Everyone of us knows details the others don't. We need to gain a whole picture of the case."<br/>Shinichi nodded eagerly and rubbed grinning his hands.<br/>"I will ask two old friends of mine... They can give us some insider information we wouldn't get to know otherwise."<br/>"And who-" Hattori began but Shinichi cut him off by raising his hand.<br/>"Sorry, I can't tell you. Both are being targetted. Only very few people know their identities."</p><p>Hakuba sighed and raised himself out of his chair, grimacing at the obvious crack his spine made.<br/>"I'll fetch myself a tea..."<br/>"For me coffee please," Shinichi threw in and KID shot a wide grin at Hakuba.<br/>"For me hot chocolate, yes?"<br/>The British detective blinked twice and finally forced a smile.<br/>"Of course. May I bring you anything too, Hattori-kun?" he sweetly asked and Hattori shruddered. Hakuba was not pleased to be servant in charge. But of course, the Osakan wouldn't dare to let this chance to piss him off fly away.<br/>"Yeah," Heiji replied with an equally lovely smile, "Please, a tea as well."<br/>Once Hakuba had left the young adults broke into violent giggles.</p><p>"And now," Hattori said, changing his seat to KID's bed at his left side, "I wanna see every embarassin' picture or video ya two have taken of us four. I've got some, too~"<br/>KID blinked twice and immediately searched for his phone.<br/>"The comedy treasure?" he asked, voice challenging, and Hattori nodded. After everything they have gone through the last few hours, a bit of fun was necessary.</p><p>The door opened and Saguru stepped in, four cups inside his grip. He narrowed his eyebrows as he saw his three comrades snorting and giggling like idiots and slowly set his goods onto KID's nightdesk.<br/>"I talked to the nurse. Two days more and you are allowed to leave, Kuroba-kun. By the way... what is so funny?"<br/>KID kept giggling like a madman yet lunged for his mug, nearly choking after the small sip.<br/>"O-oh god it's hilarious... C-come on, share your comedy gold, too."<br/>"Comedy gold? Do you mean embarassing pictures? Oh, I do have some, too..." Hakuba mused with a devilish smile and Hattori immediately inched closer to Kaito, giving a bit of space up for the British detective.<br/>"Ya gotta share. We're at tha' picture where KID as Kudo slipped while standin' on his hands-"<br/>Hakuba glanced over to Hattori's phone, gladly joining the circle, and his lips curled up into an amused smile.<br/>"Kuroba-kun, what was this supposed to become?"<br/>"I had to train okay?! How could I know Tantei-han's mother mopped the floor!"<br/>"Ya walked on hands, KID!" Hattori bursted into giggles again and Shinichi pushed his own phone into the other's view.<br/>"That's nothing. Just one word. Greedy."</p><p>The picture contained an obviously hungry Kuroba Kaito, with his whole face inside a pot of soup Conan had cooked. KID blushed and the Beikan smirked at his audience.<br/>"He literally inhaled my food."<br/>"Oh my god KID."</p><p>KID skimmed grumbling through his gallery and finally presented an utterly dolled up Hakuba, with pink extensions inside the Osakan school cheerleading outfit, of course with make up. Hakuba blushed deep red and much to the other two's amusement, Hattori blushed a little as well.<br/>"H-how did you get this picture?! Aoko-san chased you!" Hakuba exclaimed, voice an octave higher while Shinichi bursted out laughing and switched to another picture.</p><p>It felt good to be this foolish. After all, this little moment of peace was just the calm before the storm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. One Step Further</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a long time of gathering evidence and sharing information. KID kept being KID, secretly surveilled by the detectives meant to chase him.<br/>Shinichi stayed at his house. Haibara dressed up as Conan to say goodbye to his friends and the teenager watched secretly.<br/>He would miss the Shounen Tantei, and he still had some explaining to do to Ran. But that wasn't his concern for now. He cared for her, couldn't ever stop, but she was a friend. Not even a close one anymore since his amnesia.<br/>By now, he honestly preferred Hakuba and Hattori over the hottempered karate champion.</p><p>"Meitantei?"<br/>Shinichi looked up from his newspaper, eyes focused onto the kitchen where KID's voice came from.<br/>"I... I think I am ready."<br/>The Beikan gasped and set the newspaper aside, rushing to his boyfriend within the kitchen. KID sat at the table... IPad in hand, scanning the news, obviously trying to make out his next target. Shinichi observed his body language. Stiff, tensed, and yet full of willpower. The young detective gave him a gauging look which KID answered... and he stared into his eyes, saw the emotions flickering past these indigo jewels.<br/>Fright. Unsureness. But also determination.<br/>"Are you sure?" Shinichi poked a last time, even if he already knew the answer. KID wasn't a person to spew out meaningless words.<br/>"Yes. But I want you to stay."</p><p>Shinichi chuckled and offered the thief his phone, earning himself a calculating look as KID took it.<br/>"...should we meet up in a cafe? The Poirot?" Shinichi suggested and KID rolled grinning his eyes.<br/>"Admit it, you want to see Bourbon again."<br/>"Perhaps. I'm just glad Hattori is in near..."<br/>"True. Was a pretty good idea to spend his vacations with us."<br/>KID smirked and focused onto his phone, slender fingers flying over the keys to text his two remaining detectives. KID was ready. He wanted to share his reasons, his drive, his life. Hakuba and Hattori had worked hard- never pushing and still reading his every wish from his eyes.<br/>The magician felt obligated to return their attempts to gain his full trust like Shinichi had managed. KID had kept his promise since he was allowed to leave the hospital. No secrets anymore between them.<br/>It was the time that Shinichi got to know everything. Kaito's heritage, his family, every oh so little secret hiding away behind this pokerface.</p><p>After that, Shinichi truly felt like knowing Kaitou KID. But not only KID, the male behind his flashy alter ego, too, and even received insight on the famous Phantom Lady. It was refreshing for him, to trust KID to not keep any more secrets from him.<br/>(And he liked to know he had surpassed Hakuba since long concerning his knowledge about the phantom thief)</p><p>KID and Shinichi plopped down in a booth of the café, shooting each a similar shark grin at their waiter... Amuro Tooru, who seemed amused to see the young detective with a lookalike.<br/>"You?"<br/>Shinichi chuckled and leaned against his favorite thief.<br/>"Yes. A piece of lemon pie and a coffee, please. And... for the two who will show up soon, a green tea and a piece of strawberry pie, and a piece of vanilla cake," Shinichi ordered for himself and the two other detectives; Amuro wrote everything down and glanced at the beaming Kaito next to him.<br/>"A piece of chocolate cake and chocolate milkshake."<br/>Shinichi rolled his eyes and smacked his other half.<br/>"You'll get diabetes if you don't minor your chocolate addiction."<br/>"Pfft."</p><p>The bell of the café chimed as the two detectives stepped inside, eyes searching for their friends. Kaito gave a short wave and with that they settled down, surprised to already find food in front of their noses.<br/>"My humble thanks," Hakuba smiled and took a sip of his tea, which now had the perfect temperature.<br/>"New information?" Hattori asked, nose twitching. A tiny habit Kaito had noticed long ago, whenever he was curious.<br/>"Somewhat. I... I think it's time to reveal something about myself."<br/>Both detectives gasped and Hakuba inched forward this instant. They knew KID's secret persona and face, and yet there was so much left over.</p><p>"Everything began as an act of love. My father, Kuroba Toichi, bumped into the Phantom Lady, as he wanted to catch a ring of criminals... wearing his new outfit for his upcoming show. He loved her, and on that fateful day found out about her distress. The Phantom Lady didn't want to steal anymore but the underground forced her by writing heist notes in her name. She had to show up and steal. Otou-san saved her as they wanted to get rid of her, to replace her with a perfect copy out of their rows."<br/>Hattori stared at the young thief with childish curiosity flashing back and forth inside his eyes. The Phantom Lady? He had heard of her, just like Hakuba. Said halfbrit seemed to devour Kaito's eyes, drinking in the information with a blank face. Hattori began to wonder how he could keep a straight face at that.<br/>"The Phantom Lady fell in love with him, too, and Otou-san ensured her she would never have to steal again. Much to his dismay, his act as savior had been seen by countless people... so he decided to fill in the hollow spot the Phantom Lady had left. To create a thief worth enough to shadow her crimes."<br/>Kaito took a deep breath and smirked in a way only KID could, maniacal and trouble-promising.<br/>"He created Kaitou 1412."</p><p>A shiver ran down Hakuba's spine and he felt goosebumps appearing on his flesh. He hated this smirk. The same creepy smirk that had followed him in his nightmares as he went to sleep. Hakuba was relieved to know that most of them about the dangerous phantom thief had stopped... now that they were partners. But to look at Kuroba Kaito, into his dead and insane yet somehow still lively eyes as he told the story about his own secret, it made him question what he was doing here.<br/>He had sworn to bring every criminal onto his knees... and yet he sat here, inside a café, listening to the best thief today's world had to offer... Kaitou KID.</p><p>But could he help it?<br/>Hakuba Saguru had always wanted to get to know every individual's drive to commit crimes, and he had been dying to find out about KID's.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. And another Clue revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kuroba Toichi was the first KID. That... explains the 8 year gap," Saguru quietly murmured.<br/>Shinichi shot a glare at him and the British male shut his mouth with an audible click. He knew better than to interrupt KID.<br/>"Y-yeah. While Tou-san kept commiting his crimes and returned the targets each time, the Phantom Lady became pregnant and that is the part where I'll join the game. Two years later, he wanted to bury KID as the Phantom Lady had been forgotten, and yet found an organization on his supposed to be last heist."<br/>KID shivered and Shinichi immediately pulled him close, trying to sooth him. Hakuba raised awkwardly an eyebrow, still unused to comfort someone. Heiji bit onto his bottom lip to keep himself from interrupting.<br/>"They asked him to help. Find a gem. They promised rewards beyond his imaginations if he would find this special gem called Pandora. It... grants immortality if used right. He denied... as his only reason was to save the Phantom Lady. But they didn't like his answer. Wanted to threaten him. Kill him. My father couldn't let this stand... those dangerous people, running around and doing as they pleased. The Black Organization. And immortality? He didn't believe that one bit, and yet knew they would kill for this gem. He continued KID. But..."<br/>KID shruddered again and struggled to keep his pokerface up.<br/>"Once I was eight... He died. An accident, I was told. I didn't believe that. My father would check every single trick twice. No... it was them. They had killed him, manipulated his show, taken my idol. I found out short before I became seventeen."</p><p>KID made a small pause to take a sip of his milkshake and Hattori honestly shook in exitement. He wanted to know it all.<br/>"Through a secret door... I stumbled into his room. A car, gadgets, the suit... and records. A jukebox, playing each and every time I entered this fated room. Playing records of him... him, giving his heritage to me. The rules to be a magician, a true stageman. That time I didn't realize what this was. But I visited KID's heist in this outfit and found out what had been my family's secret. Tou-san's assistant, Konosuke Jii, played the role of KID to lure out those who dared to kill his master."<br/>The magician raised his head, glaring across the table in a way that intimidated his detectives."<br/>"...I accepted his heritage and became what he always trusted me to become. Magician under the moonlight, phantom of the night, Kaitou KID. It was Kuroba Toichi's last magic trick. To turn his son, me, Kuroba Kaito, into Kaitou KID. And I loved it... Still love it. But on my second heist I saw them. The Black Organization. Kuroba Toichi, they called me. Threatened to kill me again. Fury began to develope... I wanted revenge. Because they... they... stole my father. And trust me... I won't ever stop my night life until I found Pandora and crushed it right in front of their eyes. That is my main reason. To watch the last bit of hope draining from their eyes, picking up the pieces of the crumbled dream of immortality. They have to pay... pay for what they have done to us. Pandora won't exist anymore when I'll retire. Immortality? I don't believe it, but what does it matter? They believe it. And will kill for it."<br/>Nearing the end, KID's voice became lower and darker with each word. Hakuba swallowed down the lump in his throat. That was the secret behind the perfect thief? The thief he never caught, the thief who fascinated thousands of people. Much to their relief, Kaito's dark expression softened and a sweet smile appeared on his lips.</p><p>"But by now, it's not only that. The thrill, the chase, the applause. A secret my father trusted me with. I... can be close to him. I don't think I would be ready to just stop if I find Pandora..."<br/>He chuckled and his eyes darted over to the blond who involuntary flinched at his individed attention.<br/>"My life became so much more interesting with the first detective brat who just came to Japan to catch me. It became even better with the second, even after he shrunk. And with the third one occasional visiting, it became heaven on earth~"<br/>Hakuba and Hattori both glared at him while Shinichi snickered.<br/>"How grateful you are, dear KID-sama," he commented amused and KID shrugged.<br/>"I enjoy the company of my critics."</p><p>Saguru exhaled the built up frustration and took a sip of his tea. Wrong moment to snarl at the thief, at least not in public. He had to remain a gentleman, no matter what. Loosing his cool wasn't acceptable.<br/>"I honestly have trouble to keep my dignity around you, Kuroba-kun."<br/>"I figured."<br/>Shinichi watched his boyfriend with proud eyes. KID had opened up. It was... relieving, to say the least.<br/>"By the way..." Heiji began, fumbling to pull out a file from his bag, "I found new details about 'em. In fact, a company's more than suspicious. Camouflage?"<br/>Hakuba gasped and fiddled with his bag, too, pulling out a second file. As expected, his was perfectly organized while Heiji's showed... signs of use.<br/>"Heruba company, it is? Because I allowed myself to research about them. A cosmetic specialized one, trying to bring youth to the eldery of our society. Immortality isn't... too offbeat. Suspicious transactions."</p><p>KID looked up, surprise evident on his face. It was interesting... he didn't use his pokerface as often as before around his critics.<br/>"You mean...? Tantei-san, are you serious?"<br/>Both Saguru and Heiji nodded, smiling. The partnership paid off.<br/>"Do I have to play undercover agent again? It was fun- o-ouch Meitantei!"<br/>Said one had bumped KID's face into the chocolate cake, scowling.<br/>"It was not fun!"<br/>Kaito slowly raised himself, face full of chocolate. Hakuba snorted and Hattori bursted into laughter, worsening as Kaito began to lick everything off.</p><p>Why was that phantom thief just so much of an idiot?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Never forget, My Dear Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinichi clutched the message in his hands, shaking from horror and anger. KID stood next to him, an arm wrapped around his shoulders with his pokerface slammed onto his face.<br/>"Why?" he whispered, voice spluttering his overwhelming emotions.</p><p>Just as they had found evidence to destroy the international company with their foiled roots in Japan, it happened. Everything had been fine a few days ago, as the FBI had promised to eliminate the company's seeds inside America and used their contacts to inform the other countries, too.</p><p>But as Shinichi stood there at the door, facing the pale and bawling Ran, he knew something was off. The desperate woman saw Shinichi as the last hope of comfort, now that he had returned. But once Ran had tackled him in a weak attempt to push her tears away, she didn't feel the love sparking from her childhood friend.<br/>It had never been like before.<br/>"Why?!" he asked again, louder, seemingly to no one as crystal clear liquid began to drop onto the certificate. KID witnessed this without emotion. His feelings to her hadn't blossomed and yet he could remember how it was, to have guilt and frustration gnawing at ones nerves, chewing away the last traces of sanity.<br/>"I... I-I need to see her."</p><p>Shinichi brushed KID's arm off and hurried past them into his car, not without his counterpart settling at the backseat. Shinichi couldn't care less about leaving Ran behind, he needed to see this with his own eyes.<br/>"Megure-keibu," he choked out, tears sneaking past the crumbled selfcontrol he tried to rebuild.<br/>"Kudo-kun," the fellow inspector greeted, stepping aside to allow his detective friend access to the mortuary. Pale, like a ghost made of snow, the object of his interest laid on a cold metal table. She looked asleep.</p><p>
  <em>Time of death: 3:45am<br/>Date: 05.07.2019<br/>Cause of death: Poison<br/>ID: Haibara Ai</em>
</p><p>"They... they killed her," Shinichi stated in a matter of fact, emotions finally drained off his voice. He croaked a tiny laugh, squirming at the irritated stares the task force pierced through him. The overall professional Kudo Shinichi was a wreck.<br/>"Meitantei..." his lover shushed him quietly, arm casually slipping around his waist. Wether Shinichi wanted to be alone, he couldn't tell but KID was going to offer himself as his pillar.<br/>"They killed her... K-KID, they killed her...! They finally found her...!" Shinichi repeated with another tiny laugh of despair, turning to hide in his boyfriend's chest. He was dreaming, right? This couldn't be true.</p><p>Memories flooded in, the amount of time they had spent together; she had always been there like a bigger sister, stern, calm and collected, yet always in reach.<br/>Shinichi wanted to vomit.<br/>KID's faint cologne lulled him into a haze; his knees gave in, his vision began to swim as a squeak forced its way into his ears, mere shadows asked hectic questions before everything slipped into darkness.</p><p>***</p><p>"Haibara Ai?"<br/>Hakuba had a dark look shadowing his eyes as he thought over what KID had presented him on information. The tiny Hakuba-wrinkle had settled in on his face, a tiny wrinkle between his eyes the blond only showed when he overthought things or worried. KID had noticed and filed this information away since long.<br/>"Yes," he confirmed, pouring Hakuba a tea as they were currently seated in the Kuroba living room. The halfbrit took an absent sip, digesting his words.<br/>"They found out about Haibara Ai. And now that Meitantei is back in the game..." the thief trailed off, leaving the rest of the imagination to his blond rival.<br/>"What a pity Hattori-kun moved back to Osaka... But vacations never last long, do they?" Hakuba finally sighed with a weak smile on his lips. "How is Kudo-kun doing?"</p><p>Kaito flashed a glance at the ceiling, his room located just above the living room.<br/>"He is still unconcious. That had been a major shock for him... Haibara-chan was one of his closest friends."<br/>"I see."<br/>Hakuba took another sip, tensed and overworked muscles finally relaxing in the comfortable couch the Kurobas had to offer.<br/>"Just as we are about to raid the Black Organization and extinguish them. This..." Hakuba paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully, "was avoidable. If we would have been faster-"<br/>"No."</p><p>The voice coming from the stairs silenced the detective and two pairs of eyes darted over to an exhausted Shinichi who had come to a stop on the last step, his eyes fixing boths.<br/>"You... you couldn't have prevented it. It isn't easy to say that... But you aren't at fault this," Shinichi managed to croak out, voice throaty through his tears. KID frowned upon this and went to hug the brunet detective, leading him with a few gentle tugs next to Saguru onto the couch.<br/>"It isn't your fault either."<br/>Shinichi's body began to tremble again and he instinctively leaned into the closest warm object... which turned out to be Hakuba, as KID was busy preparing another tea. Hakuba stared down at the bundle of tears at his side and with a helpless expression he searched Kaito's eyecontact-<br/>Who mouthed 'hug' at him.</p><p>As awkward as possible, Hakuba slowly wrapped his strong arms around the fellow detective to hug him. Much to his surprise, it actually edged the Beikan into another outburst of tears. Shruddering and sobbing, Shinichi clung onto Hakuba's hemd, wetting the fabric with his tears. KID settled in next to Shinichi and hugged his lover from the other side, ending up sandwiching him between Hakuba and himself.<br/>Hakuba had in fact never been this close to the thief and comforted somebody like this. He wasn't sure what to do now, having Kaito's face so close to his own and Shinichi invading his personal space. It was certainly a new feeling... but positive, in a way. Maybe body contact wasn't always disgusting- perhaps he could adapt to the strange sensation.<br/>"I-I should have protected her...!" Shinichi cried out and KID shook his head almost the moment his voice had died out, "You couldn't have known. It's not your fault, Meitantei. It's not your fault."<br/>"It is! I-I lived a happy life and left her behind!"<br/>"She lived a happy life, too."<br/>"I could have made sure she was safe!"<br/>"Didn't you do that already? It's not your fault."</p><p>The discussion went on for a while until Shinichi fell asleep, sprawled out almost all over Hakuba. KID sighed and pried himself away, leaving goosebumps on his boyfriend's back as the sudden cold touched the empty spot he had left. Hakuba swallowed as KID turned to leave the room, whisperyelling "Y-you can't just leave me here Kuroba...!"<br/>KID froze for a second, a snicker escaping his throat as he flashed a glance at the uneasy blond.<br/>"I won't, I'm getting sugar for my tea. Only because you drink it raw. By the way, ew."<br/>Hakuba cleared his throat and took a sip of his tea, a little embarassed.<br/>"Don't fuss when you get diabetes."<br/>"You are embarassed, Tantei-san~"<br/>"You could just resort to call me Hakuba, you know?"<br/>"In KID duty I prefer KID names."<br/>"I see no costume."<br/>"We are discussing KID plans and business."<br/>"...I can't argue with that logic," Hakuba retreated with a quiet sigh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinichi stirred a while later, confusion gathering on his face once his warm and soft pillow moved. Where was he again? His eyes fluttered open, meeting familiar golden ones of his supposedly pillow, Hakuba Saguru.<br/>It took a while to notice their position and Shinichi scooted away, granting Hakuba the last bit of his leftover personal space.<br/>"Ah... Well... That is awkward..."<br/>Shinichi was used to be this close with Heiji and KID, not with Hakuba who had never seemed too fond of body contact.</p><p>The blond shifted into a sitting position, grimacing as his legs felt all needly and numb, and his side ached from being pressed into the hard edge of the couch.<br/>"It... Don't mention it. I didn't want to wake you up and you looked like you were needing that."<br/>An awkward silence covered the atmosphere until KID entered the room, surprised yet glad Shinichi was awake.<br/>"Lunch is ready. Coming?"<br/>While Hakuba nodded and proceeded to get up, Shinichi curled up on the couch and ignored his boyfriend. Hakuba and KID shared a look of silent conversation before Hakuba, carrying the advantage of a taller height, grabbed Shinichi at the back of his neck and pulled him onto his feet.<br/>"You need to eat, Meitantei. Denying food doesn't make it better either," KID tried to coax his detective into joining and earned himself a glare beyond intimidating. The thief was having none of it and motioned Hakuba to pull him into the kitchen.</p><p>Shinichi kicked, scratched and punched, almost bit the London detective, but Hakuba was used to such antics and the silent tantrum of his colleague did fit into experience. It wasn't long until Shinichi had been forced into a chair and a bowl of soba was placed on front of his nose.<br/>He stared at it, wrinkling his nose.<br/>"Itadakimasu," Hakuba and Kaito chorused quietly and began to eat while the boy kept up his rebellion. KID sighed and turned to look at him.<br/>"Please, eat something. It doesn't have to be much."<br/>Shinichi shook his head and KID's eyes narrowed onto the trembling chopsticks. It was so obvious how his boyfriend fought another wave of tears.<br/>"Shinichi..." he breathed out as soft as possible and watched with pleasure how said one flinched and began to eat with them.</p><p>KID only used his given name when he was particular displeased or utterly concerned. Given the circumstances, Shinichi did not want to deal with his motherhenning right now (because he knew for sure KID would end up feeding him when he kept up his behavior) and decided to comply.<br/>"When did Bourbon say he would strike?" KID asked to fill the silence and Hakuba nearly spat out his soup, choking and coughing to get the liquid down the right way.<br/>"B-Bourbon?!"<br/>Shinichi perked up, falling back into professional routine.<br/>"Bourbon said a day... They need the last preparations to be done. Locating all of the company's buildings, scanning the amount of people inside... The usual things you do before a heist."<br/>KID nodded, thoughts drifting back to the plan. Hakuba still stared at these two.<br/>"Pardon? Bourbon?!" he repeated himself but got promptly ignored.<br/>"What about Kir? Is she ready?"<br/>"Yes. She and Bourbon will set the trap. Perhaps Vermouth plays along, but we can't be sure about that. Nevertheless, my parents came back to Japan. It's good to have two amazing artists on our side and not just one."</p><p>Hakuba looked honestly on the edge to yell at his companions.<br/>"Keep the manners, keep the manners..." he murmured under his breath and decided to ask one more time as Shinichi interrupted him again.<br/>"Akai promised to show up, too. He's our backup if anything goes wrong."<br/>Hakuba's breath stopped for a second. Akai Shuichi? He had heard rumors about this name; Akai used to be the best sniper Japan had to offer. But... didn't he die? So he faked his death?<br/>"Gentlemen please, would you be so kind to enlighten me, too?" Hakuba finally pressed out with his sweetest smile and two pairs of eyes darted towards him.<br/>"Ah right, you weren't there... We discussed that with Tantei-han."</p><p>Shinichi cleared his throat and faced Hakuba fully, body language opening up to him. Good.<br/>"Bourbon and Kir are undercover agents. You already met Bourbon, he is the waiter of Poirot who 'randomly' gets assigned to our table every single time. Kir belongs to the CIA. Akai and she faked his death, and he fell into hiding under the new name Okiya Subaru. He currently lives inside my house."<br/>Hakuba listened eagerly and tried to digest the information. That was much, but good to work with.<br/>"I see. And the plan?"<br/>"The FBI has the perfect equipment for the surveillance. Hattori already contacted them while I contacted Bourbon. It needed a bit of convincing but Bourbon agreed to work with Akai. It's frustrating, but for now we have to wait. Bourbon and Kir will try to lure them into our trap."<br/>KID next to Hakuba bared his teeth for a mischievous grin, feral indigo eyes flickering over to Hakuba.<br/>"We will catch them like rats~"</p><p>Hakuba swallowed down his comeback and watched his classmate with interest. Once lively and cheerful eyes pierced now with exitement and evil plans. A look he knew just too well as KID's.<br/>It was still so foreign to him... watching Kuroba openly act out his demonic side as KID. Hakuba knew better than to look a gifted horse into its mouth... He'd rather have Kuroba on his side and not against him, even when that look forced the tiny hairs on his nape to stand up. Hakuba honestly never wanted to be on the other end of this glare.</p><p>For now, everything was ready. They would just have to wait for the rats to arrive within their trap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Masterplan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akai settled down in his hiding spot, equipment carefully spread out in front of him. It was easy to gain access to this empty building close by, and he had chosen it as the best place to shoot from.<br/>"It's on... Sniper vs Sniper. Show yourselves..."</p><p>A woman, orange short hair, too mch eyeliner, hyper, crazy enough to shoot you with a giggle.</p><p>A man, sunglasses covering his eyes, usual silence and a deadly aim his trademark.</p><p>"Chianti... Korn... Let's play a new game," Akai hummed, screwing his sniper rifle together. It had been long since Shuichi found himself pulled into action. The last time had been the chase in Jodie's car.<br/>It had surprised him as he met Chianti and Korn. Opposites of the same coin and yet this woman was the one Korn had always turned to. He was an antisocial man, only speaking if addressed. To see an impatient bubbly woman like Chianti becoming his best friend... or what could be considered a friend among the Black Organization; it was downright cliché.</p><p>"Akai? Akai can you hear me?"<br/>Akai's hand shot towards the headset and he kept quiet a second before answering his enemy with his most smug voice.<br/>"Loud and clear, Furuya-san."<br/>The voice at the other end sighed annoyed and Akai smirked. It amused him more than anything to see Furuya Rei, alias Amuro Toru, the man who hated him more than anyone, forced to work with him.<br/>"Are you in position?"<br/>"Yes. Ready to aim and bring the snipers down."<br/>"I will guide them to you. Don't mess it up."<br/>"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"<br/>Amuro didn't answer. Another victory for Japan's best sniper.</p><p>***</p><p>"Why do I have to be Korn?! He barely talks! He is sooo boring!" KID whined at his partner, a large pout all over his face. The object of his concern giggled and twirled around once, hyper as ever as she fixed her orange wig.<br/>"Because Chianti and I have a similar personality~! And also, I'm a woman and you are a man. Despite that... I love her lipstick~"<br/>KID shrinked, sulking. He knew he shouldn't argue with Kudo Yukiko, his future mother in law. But whyyy did he have to play someone this boring?!</p><p>"By the way KID, what I was curious about..." the bubbly woman interrupted his thoughts, applying black lipstick to herself, "How did Shin-chan contact you?"<br/>KID froze for a short moment before he chuckled and took a deep polite bow- his trait as a gentleman thief.<br/>"This, dear Ojou-san, is a secret I will spill soon enough. For now, we should focus onto the battle ahead."<br/>"Maaan!" she whined, spinning around to him again. Honestly, KID was glad to be already in costume. This woman was unpredictable... The times she could have caught him wearing no mask were crushing.<br/>"Don't you dare disappear on me, do you hear? I'll send Yu-chan and Shin-chan after you!"<br/>KID swallowed the nervousity behind the latex mask of Korn. Meitantei was alright, but his father's rival? The one who was able to outwit Kuroba Toichi? Oh dear god.<br/>"I-I promise you, I certainly won't. I do have something to discuss with the both of you... It would be my pleasure to meet you on neutral ground after this."<br/>Yukiko stared at her partner, blinking twice. She sure was surprised KID gave his promise not to bolt right after his performance and allow a calm conversation.</p><p>Was that really her husband's rival?</p><p>***</p><p>"Shall we begin?" Kudo Yusaku asked with a knowing smile, his eyes darting back and forth between his son and Hakuba Saguru. Hattori Heiji took care of the situation in Osaka with his father, it was just them.<br/>"It is an honor to work with you, Kudo-san," Hakuba smiled and Shinichi rolled his eyes but smirked back.<br/>"We have come far together..."<br/>A quiet chuckle slipped from his mouth and his father eyed him from head to toe. Something about his son was.. different. Lively, energetic, happy. That wasn't the Shinichi he remembered.</p><p>But Kudo Yusaku recognized the mysterious event which had formed his son into a person who enjoyed his life. Love.<br/>Shinichi used to be a brat. Arrogant, media hungry, his talent had gotten to his head. Then the Black Organization came into his life and turned it upsidedown. Out of the highschool detective became a concentrated, calm and calculating boy. And now?<br/>His Shinichi was overfilled with love. Yusaku couldn't have been more proud than now.</p><p>***</p><p>"Black? Black can you hear me?"<br/>The chief flinched, his hand landing on his headset. Around him, Starling and Camel quietened down.<br/>"Loud and clear, Akai! Did you fulfill your mission?"<br/>"Mission completed. Chianti and Korn have been successfully put out of the game."<br/>Black allowed himself a smile. Finally things were going the right way.<br/>Japan's best sniper watched Bourbon through his scope dragging the unconcious snipers to Akai's car and smiled. He had refrained from killing them, Akai had used darts with a sedative.</p><p>Jodie contacted Shinichi with a beaming smile on her face.<br/>"Akai succeeded. Contact your replacements."<br/>Shinichi nodded and gave a sign towards his father and Hakuba, notifying them the first step was done. Now all he had to do was informing KID and his mother, who already were on their way.<br/>"Success! Go get 'em, KID. Bourbon will explain the rest. Good luck!"<br/>"Got that. And I don't need luck. I have talent~"<br/>"Pfft. Take this serious, baka."<br/>"I am."</p><p>Shinichi, if he had to be honest, was so nervous he wanted to vomit. He was the leading role of the whole operation, thanks to his experience with them and connections. The FBI, Division One, KID, his parents, the undercovers and the remaining detectives. They all were under his command.<br/>One wrong move and everything was over. But they had the main building surrounded and most of the workers replaced with masked police coming from the headquarters. Bit by bit, slow and careful, they had caught each and every single worker and replaced them with perfect copies made by KID and his mother. All they needed were the last big fish...<br/>Gin.<br/>Vodka.<br/>Rum.<br/>Vermouth.<br/>Without them, the organization was almost dead. It didn't matter they hadn't caught the big boss yet. Shinichi had his email... it was fairly easy for the experienced hackers within the FBI to find out any information based on this.</p><p>KID stepped into Bourbon's car, buckling up without any emotion in his face.<br/>"Did you call yet?" Yukiko asked Bourbon on the driver's seat who made a rather obvious gesture and she silenced. Damn.<br/>Bourbon had noticed a bugging device within his car.<br/>"No, I haven't. But to be honest, I don't think we should bother Gin with that. He has other things to worry about," Bourbon replied and KID frowned. How were they going to lure the masterminds of the organization into their trap?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Gin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Problems?" a dark voice mused and silverish hair flickered in the dim lamp. Bourbon had announced a problem, a problem they didn't want to bother the higher ranked with.<br/>Gin had his doubts to just leave them like this, unwatched by others. He trusted Chianti and Korn but Bourbon was a different caliber. He had proven himself various times and yet... Gin wouldn't hesitate to shoot him down.<br/>What was that for a problem they couldn't solve with an spy and two excellent snipers?</p><p>The conversation continued in a way Gin had expected it, from Chianti moaning impatiently that she hadn't killed anybody since two hours and Bourbon trying to calm her to Korn, as always, being utterly silent and throwing here and there a comment into the conversation when asked.<br/>His phone rang. Gin nearly flinched from his chair and thus, wasn't in his best mood as he picked up.<br/>"Gin? Gin we can't do that alone! We need bombs. You and bombs. Maaany bombs."<br/>Chianti was exited as ever but her words confused the experienced killer.<br/>"Why? What happened?"<br/>"Bourbon said we can do this alone but this job is biiig. Someone infiltrated our camouflage company and tries to gather information. We don't know who it is but we definitely know they're inside the main building. We already prepared everything for the rival company to be framed by this attack."</p><p>Gin kept quiet for a moment. A NOC? Again? His thin lips curled up into a pityful smile.<br/>"They never learn do they? I'll join in ten minutes. Make sure to watch the building, then we'll install the bombs."<br/>"Got that. Hurry~ Can't await to smell some blood."<br/>Gin hurried to gather explosive materials and got into his Porsche 356a to drive off. No one of the individuals working inside the Heruba company had a  single idea for who they were working. Gin made sure of that. Only the high ranked members were granted the pleasure to know the true face behind the company or the connection to the company itself.<br/>What did he care about the innocent? As long as none of the important members got hurt he couldn't care less. They could build another building right on the spot.</p><p>***</p><p>KID was exited, he was bursting with energy and still he couldn't let it anywhere out. He needed to play his role. And as Gin's car approached, he felt his heart beating inside his throat. It wasn't fear nor nervousity. But god, he was exited.<br/>His eyes darted over to Chianti. She tapped her foot impatiently and bounced a little. He was envious.<br/>"Let's install them," was all Gin said before opening the trunk. KID's eyes grew wide below the sunglasses. He had never seen so many bombs on one spot.</p><p>"How about you tell your sniper to lay down his rifle?"</p><p>All three froze as Gin suddenly raised a gun at them. In his other hand a black remote became visible.<br/>"One move and everything here will explode."<br/>Bourbon tilted his head, confused.<br/>"What are you talking about? Shouldn't we make sure the NOC dies?"<br/>"Looks like my suspicions are correct," Gin mused with a devilish grin and motioned Yukiko to contact Akai.<br/>"Hurry up and tell your sniper to retreat. I might make your death less painful."<br/>KID had been in such situations countless times. He always kept a cool head because he was alone. But now? He had Bourbon and the mother of his boyfriend in tow.<br/>KID could escape on his own.</p><p>Yukiko gave in and, instead of using her headset, slowly pulled out her phone to make sure Gin saw she wasn't pulling a weapon.<br/>"Retreat. He caught us," she ordered with a calm voice which still belonged to Chianti. Bourbon gasped and took a step away from her.<br/>"What?! You are NOCs?!"<br/>Gin was having none of it and gestured the three of them to move further into a less public area.</p><p>***</p><p>"They got caught!" Akai hissed into his headset towards Shinichi who sweatdropped.<br/>"H-hakuba-kun! Tou-san! Gin found out! And he has bombs!"<br/>Hakuba swallowed and pulled out his golden pocketwatch.<br/>"According to usual procedure we have 23 seconds until Gin murders them."<br/>Yusaku touched his chin absentmindly as he began to think of a solution to this.<br/>"Hm... For the moment it would be best to retreat. Shinichi, give KID, your mother and Bourbon the signal to vanish."</p><p>Shinichi nodded and proceeded to contact KID via headset.<br/>"KID! You need to drop a smoke bomb so the others can disappear and Bourbon has the opportunity to defuse the bombs. I hate to do that but you have to fight Gin. Akai tries to reach a new place to shoot from. Don't worry, we'll come with backup soon!"<br/>He didn't receive an answer but didn't expect one either. After contacting Yukiko and Bourbon, too, everyone began to count under their breaths. Nobody knew wether it was the right rythm or not.</p><p>Three.</p><p>Two.</p><p>One.</p><p>KID let a smokebomb drop and spun around to shoot with his card gun into the remote. Gin cursed and shot into the fog, scratching KID's ear and forcing the headset off.<br/>The smoke cleared and there stood Kaitou KID, cape fluttering behind him. Gin's eyebrows raised, he was certainly entertained.</p><p>"Kaitou KID..." he mused with a wide smirk, "Didn't we already kill you once? What a pity... you could have stayed in the dark and lived a normal life."<br/>KID smirked back, staring fearlessly into the barrel of his gun as his own one was aimed at Gin.<br/>"I am immortal. KID cannot be killed by anybody."<br/>"How about we test that?"</p><p>They continued to stare each other down.<br/>Black and white.<br/>Dark and light.<br/>Evil and good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Sayonara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"KID?! KID what happened?! KID!!"<br/>Shinichi yelled into his headset, panic visible on his face. Gin killed him. He knew it. Gin killed everybody in his way.</p><p>Hakuba clenched his teeth in frustration. It wasn't like him, becoming nervous and loosing his control, but KID always managed to force him to reveal his hidden emotions. Silence laid upon the crew while Shinichi continued to cuss into his headset.<br/>"Kudo-kun?" the FBI switched channels to the head of the operation and Black flinched as he heard fullblown cursing.<br/>"Kudo-kun!"<br/>"Fuckin- hm?"<br/>Shinichi quietened down almost immediately. Black exhaled relieved but his voice remained serious.<br/>"Kudo-kun, you need to go to KID's and Gin's location. Something happened over there and KID- he sounds like in a serious shock."<br/>"KID is alive?! Y-yes I'll move immediately."<br/>Hakuba behind him began to cheer under his breath while Shinichi mounted one of the motor bikes in near.<br/>"I'll check on KID! Tou-san, you take over the lead!"</p><p>Shinichi's thoughts swirled around his boyfriend in white as he made his way through the terribly busy traffic.<br/>"KID... I hope you're okay..."<br/>He remembered his exact day where KID had found him, without memories and utterly helpless. KID had saved him but as he tried to save KID, he had a breakdown.<br/>Without Hakuba and Hattori, KID would have died. Shinichi had acted like a coward... where it had been his turn to save his boyfriend, Shinichi failed greatly.</p><p>Today, he was going to make sure this wouldn't happen again.</p><p>Shinichi turned off the engine and dashed towards the location he made out KID's signal from his headset. However, he didn't await to find it on the ground, broken and bloody.<br/>Shinichi's heartbeat fastened, if that was even possible. Blood. Again. Like last time KID was in trouble.<br/>Step by step he marched into the dark path and froze as the noise of someone breathing reached his ears. He pulled his revolver the FBI had given to him for this special occasion.<br/>His eyes needed a moment to adjust to the shadows while his nose already told him what was going on.</p><p>Blood.<br/>He smelled blood.</p><p>"KID...?" he asked hesitant and quiet.<br/>"...h-here."<br/>Nothing held Shinichi anymore, he leapt off through the puddles of blood, grimacing at the wet noises each step made. He rounded a corner-</p><p>...and found a trembling KID behind a trash container, his former white uniform red.<br/>"KID! KID are you okay?! Say something!!" Shinichi hissed in panic and tried to search the thief for the source of the stains, but two gloved hands stopped him. For a moment, the two became quiet as KID slowly raised his trembling finger towards a limp body he knew too well.<br/>Gin.</p><p>Shinichi stumbled over to the criminal and felt his wrist. No pulse.<br/>It was Gin's blood.<br/>He was dead.<br/>"...KID..." he mouthed, horrified, "...what on earth... what happened here...?"<br/>His walls broke down as KID burried his face into his hands, sobbing uncontrollable.<br/>"I-I killed him...! I-I killed him...! I-I couldn't- I-I-!"<br/>Shinichi gasped and brought the thief close against his chest, letting him cry into his jacket.<br/>"Shh..."<br/>Shinichi couldn't remember the time he had seen KID like this. Vulnerable, trembling, full of horror and fear. His hand reached towards the thief's back to pet it, trying to comfort him. If he had to be honest, Shinichi was dying to know what actually happened between these two as the connection was cut.<br/>But for now, that wasn't important.</p><p>Shinichi put a finger onto his own headset and contacted the others, holding KID protectively in his arms.<br/>"Gin is dead. KID is alright. I repeat: Gin is dead. KID is alright. Contact Kudo Yukiko to fill in KID's former agreed role as Gin to lure Vermouth and Vodka into the trap. Tell her to use our location of my headset to find us."<br/>Shinichi took off his jacket and wrapped it around KID. His magician was in utter shock. But it didn't surprise him the slightest... he had just broken his number one rule as a phantom thief.<br/>Nobody gets hurt.<br/>Even worse, he killed someone. Wether criminal or not, every life mattered for the young detective.<br/>"Shinichi..." KID whispered quietly and his boyfriend kissed his forehead.<br/>"Yes, I'm here... I won't leave you. What happened here...?"</p><p>KID swallowed down his last tears and curled up against the detective. His hat was gone since long, and he tucked his head below Shinichi's chin like a scared child.<br/>"Gin... we fought... for a while... he shot and I evaded and tried to disarm him... I had destroyed his remotes so he wouldn't use the bombs anymore. But then... as we came here... I-I... I got a hold on his gun..."<br/>KID went silent again and Shinichi sighed.<br/>"As you two fought for it a bullet escaped and Gin got hit. I understand."<br/>It didn't last long until Yukiko entered the crime scene and gasped at what she saw. With a pityful expression she pressed a kiss onto KID's messy hair and collected Gin's phone.<br/>"Poor you... Come home for a hot chocolate, yes? Better would be to stay over right away. Know what? Move in for the week. Yu-chan and I won't leave either, and we didn't chat way too long."<br/>Shinichi narrowed his eyebrows and flashed a glance back and forth between KID and his mother.<br/>They used to chat?<br/>When?<br/>Or was she talking about the first KID?</p><p>After securing the area and informing the FBI, Shinichi left with his boyfriend to the house of his parents. KID wasn't able to act out as a secret double anymore, at least not today.<br/>First of all, he needed to take care of his boyfriend. Once he approached the trembling bundle on the couch, redressed with some of Shinichi's clothes and yet his face still covered by the monocle and top hat, KID took the hot chocolate Shinichi held out to him with a weak smile.<br/>The detective desinficated the bloody cut on KID's cheek the shot of Gin had caused and fixed with desinficated tape a pad on it.<br/>"I love you KID... Let's stop for today."<br/>"Yes... That... that's good..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Parental Knowledge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That's the Black Organization."<br/>Shinichi stated this with a voice drained of all emotions. Handcuffed inside a cell were Chianti, Korn, Vermouth, Vodka and Rum.<br/>The FBI breathed out a sigh of relief. It was done. The most dangerous part of the organization was gone.</p><p>Vodka glared holes into the Heisei Holmes; he recognized him as the little brat Gin had poisoned long ago. Just like Sherry, he had shrunken.<br/>Shinichi closed his eyes, lips forming into a gentle smile.<br/>"Look, Ai... Shiho... they're in prison. I did it."<br/>A sudden hand on his shoulder startled him, he didn't recognize the person until he whispered at him.<br/>"She would be proud of you, Meitantei."<br/>KID was doing better again. The shock and guilt wouldn't leave his bones soon, but it was better to see him out and disguising than crying in Shinichi's bed.<br/>"Don't worry... We'll catch your branch, too," he replied equally quiet and his disguised boyfriend shot an acknowledging smile at him.</p><p>"You wanted to talk to us, right?" Yusaku butted into the conversation and KID's expression turned genuine.<br/>"I didn't, sir."<br/>Shinichi facepalmed with a deep dramatic sigh- a habit obviously taken over from the genius Kaitou KID.<br/>"KID... That's Tou-san. You can't fool Tou-san. Never. I'm speaking of experience."<br/>KID pouted and nodded towards Yusaku.<br/>"Fiiine... How did you find out? My disguise is perfect."<br/>Yusaku snickered and eyed the young magician from head to toe.<br/>"You keep holding onto your belt to refrain from moving your fingers. Magicians often have this problem. Despite that, no one of the low ranked members of the FBI ever talked with Shinichi and especially not using a gesture like a 'shoulderpat'."<br/>KID whistled quietly and lifted a teasing eyebrow.<br/>"Bravo, Meitantei-san, my hands are clapping for you~"<br/>"Shall we? I presume you don't want to talk with all those too curious ears around..."<br/>KID nodded and beckoned Shinichi to follow him, too. Said detective figured what KID wanted to talk about and grew more nervous with each step they took towards the Kudo residence.</p><p>Yukiko offered tea and a cookies for their guest which KID appreciated as they settled in the living room.<br/>"Well?" Yusako urged and KID snapped his fingers; with a large poof of smoke he turned back into the costumed phantom everyone loved.<br/>"There is something I need to tell you... Meitantei... Meitantei is my boyfriend."<br/>Yukiko gaped at her son while Yusaku didn't look surprised at all.<br/>"B-boyfriend?!"<br/>"I figured. As much as I would have loved to keep up my illusion Toichi would be still alive, I knew from the beginning it was you, Kaito, and the way you interacted spoke more than a thousand words."<br/>Shinichi jawdropped and KID looked caught off guard for a short moment before his pokerface settled back in.<br/>"You knew my father's identity," he murmured, slowly taking off his monocle and top hat. Yukiko seemed surprised about this new piece of information, too.<br/>"Kaito really is Kaitou KID now? So Toichi isn't alive anymore..."<br/>Yusako responded with a sad nod.</p><p>"Yes. I found out about Toichi's double life soon enough but decided to keep his secret. I knew he had his reasons which he told me soon after. Since then we became private partners, I collected information on new gems and Toichi prepared his show. It made things obvious who you really are. I have nothing against your relationship."<br/>Shinichi finally caught himself again and coughed awkwardly as his mother tackled him with a squeal into a bonecrushing hug.<br/>"My Shin-chan has a boyfriend!!"<br/>Kaito sighed and eased a little into the couch as most of the conversation's tension left him.<br/>"The latest results contradict to my feelings, but it pains me to have agreed to the partnership with the detectives. Hattori and Hakuba know my real identity and have enough proof to seal me behind bars."<br/>Shinichi gasped and freed himself from his mother to grab Kaito's shoulders.<br/>"Are you kidding me?! We already had this discussion! Hattori already sees you as new best friend and Hakuba doesn't want to spill your name, either!"</p><p>Yusako chuckled and hid his amused smile behind his teacup.<br/>"Toichi said the same, years ago. He felt guilty to pull me and his assistant into his mess. But we decided on our own to become involved. I presume it is the same with your fellow partners."<br/>The young thief began to smile again. Much had been going on, this peace felt like a perfect dream, especially with Shinichi at his side.<br/>"How did Shin-chan even agree? As far as I remember he only admired your challenges..." Yukiko mused and Yusako laughed, a sweet and entertained laugh which reminded KID of his own father.<br/>"Really? Shinichi was since long head over heels for Kaitou KID. Since the clocktower heist he wouldn't stop talking about him anymore."<br/>"Tou-san!!" Shinichi scolded with a red face and KID snickered in return.</p><p>"Much to my dismay it happened because of an accident. Meitantei hit his head on my heist and suffered from amnesia. He threw a tantrum until I allowed him to live with me... My fatal mistake, he cooks great and is a perfect pillow. Meitantei convinced me of himself, not the other way around."<br/>Shinichi nodded proudly and slipped his arm around KID's waist with a large smirk.<br/>"Thanks to my amnesia I trusted no one but KID. I even chose him over Hattori..."<br/>Yusako interrupted him with a surprised whistle.<br/>"I got to know the person behind the monocle and I guess, it was love on the first sight... I regained my memories in my normal body once KID was shot on his heist. I freaked out..."<br/>"Freaked out? Tantei-han said you wanted to blow their heads off with a soccer ball."</p><p>Shinichi puffed his cheeks, sulking, and KID bursted into a fit of giggles. It had turned out great to become this addicted to his enemy-<br/>It made for a thicker bond and promised a sweet future. KID knew for sure, just like Shinichi... nothing could stop them anymore.</p><p>[The End]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>